Transformers: Dawn of the Machines
by Krittle-v
Summary: One year after the events of ROTF the Decepticons are initiating a plan to wreak revenge against their enemies, Sam struggles to accept the events of his past and the Autobots must make a choice about their alliance with Earth. ONE LAST CHAPTER TO GO!
1. Chapter 1  One year later

**Chapter 1: One year later **

Seventeen hours after a successful 'autonomus roboticorganism' resurrection and extreme hostilities in the barren deserts of Egypt, the NEST team and personnel arrived in the early hours of the morning at the covert military base of Diego Garcia.

The sun was slowly rising in the sky warming the bases' cemented grounds, steel buildings and army warehouses. The entry point was heavily guarded with armed soldiers stationed at the forefront of the base whilst a fortified wall surrounded the boundary of the covert military grounds.

Dust and pebbles flicked into the air as a line of camo military vehicles made its way down the dirt road leading to the main gate. The cars were so riddled with dust that the pattern-painted_camouflage_ was barely visible through the solid layers of muck.

Once granted clearance, the transport cars began to enter the compounds, and it did not take long for Theodore Galloway, national security advisor to the United States president himself, to sieve his sights through the cluttered mass of Autobots and soldiers setting his eyes upon the subject he was preparing to verbally harass.

"You moronic gun wielding maniac! So help me I will have you court marshaled and thrown in jail!"

Major William Lennox shot a cold death stare at the fast approaching Galloway who didn't appear to notice his message of intent to injure. It was far too early for Lennox to be verbally slandered by a snake in the grass politician.

Pushing nearby soldiers aside, Galloway lunged forward pulling the fabric of the Major's uniform at the right shoulder. Onlookers watched with intense gaze anticipating an imminent fist fight.

"You are going to wish you had never been born you inbred redneck!" Galloway threatened poking his finger to Lennox's face still gripping at the soldier's uniform.

With an instant reflex Lennox shot his hand around Galloway's index finger pulling it towards the man's own wrist. The politician's knees buckled under the pressure and his grip around Lennox's uniform released. Basking in the joy of knowing he could easily break the feeble man's finger with one twist, Lennox loosened the hold bending over the quivering heap.

"I was just doing my job, sir." His respectful address without even an obscure attempt to conceal the sarcasm.

"Just you wait! Just you wait!" Galloway's hostile tone revealing a far greater sincerity than the soldier's remark. Although announced at Lennox himself, Galloway directed his threatening gaze across the crowd of soldiers that had advanced upon the foreground of the scene and across to the background where the Autobots had been assembly upon their arrival on the base.

Turning and drudging away to the nearby military personnel complex, Sam slid from behind the gathered mob until he was standing at the right hand side of the Major.

"Do you want me to ask Bumblebee to sit on him?" Lennox couldn't help but snicker at the comment whispered silently at his side by the teenager. Synchronised laugher spread across the soldiers in hearing range of the joke, lightening the mood after the tense confrontation.

Yet it was no time to dwindle on the comical relief, there was still an array of military protocol to attend to following the brutal battle with the Decepticons. Major Lennox ordered his team toward the military compounds leaving Sam to scurry back towards the arrival depot to meet his parents and girlfriend.

Taking a moment to examine his surroundings, the top secret training base for the Autobots and military soldiers did not appear any different to any other top secret military base. Of course, Sam could only make that assumption with his knowledge of how a top secret military base was shown in Hollywood movies.

But for a location that housed super advanced transforming alien robots, Sam had anticipated at the least a daunting steel structure in the centre of the base that sheathed the area under an invisible force field. _Too many computer games. _ Instead, the base resembled an aircraft hanger with its long stretched cemented grounds, grey steel warehouses and compounds, a few with visible aircraft carriers and jets- those that didn't transform into a giant robot equipped with weapons that could demolish a building in seconds.

As Sam slowly approached the arrival point of the base, his stiff movements and awkward bodily tension reminded him of the injuries he had sustained during his escapades in the Egyptian war zone. A few cracked ribs, a multitude of burns and bruises covering his body and a fractured arm was just the tip of the ice berg of his mangled state. Whilst he had received the top medical care the military had to offer, his body still felt like it has been slammed by a truck. Moreover, it had been slammed by a runaway freight train.

Looking down at his sizzled arm, he scratched at the relaxing bandages wrapping his hand and forearm that had begun to unravel. He stared intently at the white cloth. It seemed so strange against his skin. For a moment he began to feel like the bandages didn't belong. He couldn't even remember how he got them. _Am I going insane?_

Sam stood still in a trance examining the wrappings trying so desperately to recall in his memories the mystery of the bandages origins.

"Sammm?" A deep pitched call snapped him instantly from his daze. He turned in a complete circle trying to locate the origin of the voice. It almost seemed to surround him creating a ripple effect outwards from his position, like the echo itself had come from inside his ear, or close to it. But he was completely alone. No one around for at least ten metres.

Sam looked up at the sky. _When did the sky turn a bloodshot red?_ The sight sent a sharp fear spreading throughout his entire body as the clouds began to be engulfed in fire.

Time seemed to slow down to a crawl. Numbness. All outside noises ceased and everyone around him began to move in slow motion.

The sound of Sam's own heartbeat and breathing was deafening. He was afraid. Petrified.

Standing still grasping at his chest Sam turned his head toward the western edges of the base where the Autobots were gathered across the foreground, no more than fifty metres away.

Blue and red metallic paint glistened in the sunlight reflecting the red fire from the sky. As he watched the robot from afar, Optimus' face lit up with a profound terror that disturbed every nerve inside Sam's body.

Still focusing on the Autobot leader, Sam watched frozen in panic as the robot's metal arm raised toward the sky, canon retracting from his wrist as he pointed it into the air.

Optimus fired a single concentrated blast. The sound was painful to hear. The loud discharge collided with Sam's ears forcing him to jerk with a startled shock.

Sam's whole body jolted with fright. Everything disappeared to black.

A flash of bright light blinded Sam as he cringed, slowly opening his eyes. A stream of light had protruded through his blinds as the sun rose across his window.

Sam shifted a few inches across his bed to avoid the light that was resting upon his pillow.

It took a few seconds for Sam to notice how much sweat was beaded across his brow and forehead. Slightly lifting his upper body collecting himself, he noticed his pillow and pajamas were saturated with patches of sweat. Frustrated, he dropped his head back down onto his pillow. He could control his emotions while he was awake, but once he turned his mind over to his subconscious, he lost all control.

Placing his anxiety aside, Sam twisted his neck to face the large digital clock resting upon his dresser. 06.45.

"Shit!" He was late.

"Useless alarm!"

Leaping to his feet in a movement that would be worthy of a ninja, Sam bolted toward the bathroom ensuite in his room. A shower will have to be sacrificed today he reasoned, quickly brushing his teeth and stripping off his pajamas spraying his entire body with deodorant. He was lucky his occupation was not strict on personal hygiene, well at least not to the point that one missed shower was an employment issue.

Grabbing yesterdays Khaki pants and black shirt off the floor putting them on after a quick sniff -and not recoiling in disapproval- Sam hustled through his room for his required belongings and headed outside into the hallway.

Bypassing a few of the other on-base residents, he briskly sped to the eastern building war room where he was sure Optimus had already begun his address.

"Hey! Watch it Soprano!" Bellowed an off balanced science worker, complete with white lab coat and biro in her chest pocket. In his determined charge Sam did not even register the approaching movement of another person as he turned the corner through the labyrinth of hallways.

In an impressive display of reflexes, the woman avoided being knocked off her feet dodging right and lifting her left arm into the air allowing just enough leeway for the boy to pass under.

"Sorry, sorry!" He almost sounded sincere as he fled the scene returning to focus on bolting to his destination. Rolling her eyes in a huff, she watched as the fumbling kid raced around the next bend of the hallway and out of sight.

Sprinting past an assortment of dorm rooms and recreation areas, Sam found himself banking into the open space of the NEST base spying just across the grounds his destination. The steel building stood almost four stories tall, and basked an enormous sliding front access. The door itself was also equipped with a man sized entry point, but as the giant door was already opened to accommodate the arrival of a twenty eight foot robot, there was no need to use the smaller door. Its usefulness most likely came about when the twenty eight foot robot itself was not present to open the giant door alternative.

Racing across the asphalt his heart pounding as he gasped for air, Sam approached the buildings' entrance coming to a sudden halt as he peered into the vast quarters. He was definitely late.

The complex stocked an immense array of computer monitors and projection screens, cords snaking up and around the walls disappearing behind desks or under the floors. In the centre of the room stretched a metal walkway accessible each side with an attached stairway. The walkway itself housed three screens and camera equipment affixed tightly upon the metal structure. Standing upon the metal podium, Major Lennox stood eye to eye with an alien robot covered in black exterior bodywork.

Sam slowly slinked into the room amongst an array of soldiers and motionless cars with all eyes and grills facing the exchange between Ironhide and the Major.

"Your late." A voice murmured. His creeping might as well have been stomping to the sensors of a cybertronian. The yellow camero mocked playfully as Sam crept to his left side door, leaning into the car's bodywork with his back.

"Stating the obvious bee?" Sam smirked. But his entrance did not go unnoticed by just the striped scout. Although whilst in disguised mode the cybertronians had no facial features, Sam could feel their attention to his sudden presence. Opitmus Prime especially. It was almost as if Sam could touch the leader's optical sensor prying him as he stood leaning against Bumblebee's bodywork.

As Optimus withdrew his sensors from Sam shifting his intentness back towards the meeting at hand, the robot internally sighed at the sight of his human comrade. Not a sigh of disappointment in the boy. Optimus knew no one, abide Major Lennox, that deserved his utmost respect more than Sam Witwicky. But in observing Sam's composure, tardiness, stress receptors and obvious fatigue in his facial expressions, Optimus calculated the boy had again not acquired the computation of sleep a human of his age biologically required.

_The boy is still plagued by his psychological turmoil. _Optimus recalled on several occasions how he had questioned Sam's mental alertness and his lack of physical vigor. Nightmares is how he explained his lack of sleep.

Although cybertronians didn't experience nightmares to the degree and measure a human would, Optimus did emphasis with the boy's inability to switch off one's thoughts of burden, troubles or grief. The leader was not a stranger to these woes. He had lost many friends and comrades throughout his numerous solar cycles. Each loss weighed heavily on his spark and on occasion prevented his regeneration periods from reaching full recharge. Being equipped to concentrate on healing was a primary prerequisite if severe injuries were obtained.

Suppressing his concerns for Sam until a more appropriate time and place, Optimus diverted his full attention to Ironhide's address.

"It is now that our resistance is most dire." The Autobot weapons expert declared. His eyes sorely fixated on the camera upon the walkway, occasionally diverting across to Major Lennox and the monitors. "This is why we have decided to relent our oppositions, but only to the extent to which I have conferred."

"Bee, what is he talking about?" Sam questioned, attempting to keep his voice to a soft whisper not to draw attention. Without success. Turning to a slight angle to answer without breaking his focus from the exchange, Sergeant Robert Epps remarked "The bots have agreed to give us some weapons."

_Is he serious? _Complete and utter disbelief erupted in Sam. _Why would they change their minds now?_ The Autobots have been fighting Decepticon invasions on earth for years, and they never conceded to sharing technological weaponry with the American military.

Sam slumped into himself as he considered all the disastrous consequences of the Autobots proposal. Sam began to worry intensely, but he forced a mask over his expressions to not reveal his aversion. The last thing he wanted was for Bumblebee or Optimus to feel offended. _Maybe there is a logical explanation? _A sudden realisation washed over Sam, and he began to feel incredibly guilty as he contemplated that this turn of events might be completely his fault._ I never should have joined NEST. _


	2. Chapter 2 Flashback

**Chapter 2: Flashback**

**I got a soul, but I'm not a soldier**

The music blasted from Bumblebee's radio within his chest. The warehouse echoed the lyrics loud enough that anyone in hearing range of the conversation between the yellow robot, Optimus and Sam would have picked up on the noise.

"Bee, this isn't your decision, this is my decision, my life." He looked up into the steady red and blue statue towering over him. Optimus' optics delved into deep thought contemplating Sam's proposal.

Bumblebee shifted nervously at the conversation. Not because he was not aware of Sam's intention to request a position in the NEST ground forces, but the hesitant contemplation of Optimus concluded he was considering the boy's request. Bumblebee kept shifting his optics between the two, nervously awaiting Optimus' deliberation.

"Optimus, I know I am not a soldier." He sighed heavily at his inadequacies. "But it has been almost three months since Egypt and the world is still on the lookout for Sam Witwicky. There is no telling how long I am going to be a wanted fugitive. So rather than sit here and rot, let me help. Let me do…. something! You have people in your team that don't wield a gun. I can be a scout."

Bumblebee hissed at Sam's proposition. The robot knew too well the dangers of being a scout during hostilities. As a well-trained and experienced scout, he doubted Sam's ability to be cunning enough to survive when it counted.

"Sam," Optimus begun in a placid tone, "What you are requesting is considerably risky."

"Again Optimus, my life." He snapped.

"Just please consider the consequences of your choice." Optimus paused and began bending into a crouched posture lowering himself face to face with the tiny human.

"However, if you request this of me I will respect and comply with your decision."

"Ww.. h..at!"

Bumblebee's vocal cords broke and crackled as he attempted to form the single word. Ratchet had been working on the robot's vocal processors, the medical officer's status report indicated the repairs would still require several more weeks of work.

**When I'm on these streets (On these streets)  
They can be, crazy, and dangerous (And dangerous)**

Bumblebee looked at Sam with pleading eyes. What Sam was suggesting was pure insanity. Sam was not equipped to be thrown into the heat of battle.

The yellow robot's memories flashed to that thought of Sam dead in the Egyptian desert. His spark clenched at the idea of losing the one thing in his life that was worth all the fighting. Every circuit strained in panic and distress.

"Bee, calm down. I can do this! I know you're scared for me. But you have to just trust me on this one."

Bumblebee's optics narrowed and dimmed as he focused on Sam's beseeching face.

Sam closed his eyes with a forceful frown, "Bee, I know you're afraid of me dying… I am too. But I can't just sit here and do nothing," lifting his arm and pointing his index finger out toward the horizon, "while everyone else is out there fighting!"

The yellow robot sighed with defeat, he could not argue. Nothing he could say in response, or even play from his library of musical clips, could justify why Sam should stay at the military base everyday. Granted staying in protective custody meant Sam would always be safe from harm, but Bumblebee recalled with negativity his own experiences being kept sheltered and suffocating in Sam's garage. It was not right to restrict someone's freedom, even for the sake of safety.

Bumblebee bent down and sat aside Sam. The human walked to the robot's side placing his hand upon his warm metal forearm brushing his fingers along the smooth surface. "I love ya Bee." An attempt to consol the robot's disheartened mood.

Sam looked to Optimus with an appreciative gaze.

The sky was pitch black as the overhanging clouds blocked the moon and stars.

"ETA in five minutes!"

The helicopter engine and blades almost deafened the forewarning of the soldier as the NEST team soared though the night sky. Seven or eight soldiers, excluding the pilots, crammed into the carrier, their guns grasped in high alert.

Sam insisted on traveling with the other human soldiers of NEST, to Bumblebee's opposition. A logical choice he argued since it was far more probable that if he traveled inside one of the Autobots, chances are he would be caught in center of a cybertronian confrontation. Sam quivered as thoughts of Optimus' life ending conflict in the forest swept across his memory and how useless he felt during the brawl.

Adrenalin pumping through his veins, the gravity of the mission began to hit down hard on his mind. It had only been three weeks since Sam requested inclusion in NEST. Had it really been three weeks? Time seemed to pass at a snail's trail when clocking 9 hours a day in training and preparation. Gun training, procedures and protocol, even language training so Sam understood each flick of a ranking soldiers hand to flank left, or pull back, or fucking run a Decepticon is about to tear your face off!

At least his first mission outside the base was off to a winning start. Major Lennox had not corrected the boy once since leaving the base.

The helicopter began to make its decent, steadily approaching a neighborhood of factories. The late afternoon briefing had detailed the team was heading to Los Angeles to investigate a possible Decepticon incursion, but as Sam peered through the side opening of the helicopter, though the body of soldiers who sat with their legs dwindling outside the aircraft, he couldn't make out much that was there. Nothing but the black night.

"Ok guys! Be on your guard, we don't want any surprises tonight." Lennox called out to the team, as the helicopter made its grounding and everyone began an organised 'by the book' exit.

Sam followed suit, scrambling to his designated position behind a line of soldiers, his detector firmly in place. Although he was given a small handgun which was tightly fastened to his chest, Sam was neither of the experience nor capability to be an eighteen year old soldier wielding an assault rifle. Instead, he opted to be part of the detection crew, commonly referred to by the NEST team as snitches.

The small device gripped in Sam's hand gave off an intense blue glow, engraved with semicircle lines and computerised signatures that detected a cybertronian presence. Sam was grateful at this moment for being assigned to detection duty mainly to the fact that the light streaming from the device allowed Sam the minimal ability to see at least two metres in front of him.

"Major, it's completely dark. How are we supposed to find anything in this?" The young snitch questioned.

The detector rang out the presence of three approaching objects. The light from the headlights of the cars almost blinded Sam as he quickly redirected his gaze from the high beams of Optimus, Ironhide and Ratchet.

"Like that." Another soldier remarked as the Major approached the red and blue peterbilt. "Optimus, no detection from sky radar of Decepticons."

The truck stopped steadily in front of the soldier as his metal casings began to twist and turn. Tires shifted and body kit interchanged as the automobile redesigned its entire structure. Arms forming and legs snapping into place, the peterbilt gained three times its previous height over the crowd of human soldiers as the transformed robot's optics blazed a bright blue across the factory yard.

"Something or someone has disabled all the lighting in the area." Optimus pointed towards various poles and outlets into the dark, Sam could barely make out their shapes through the blanket of black. _Night vision? _He thought to himself.

Following a brief strategy plan delivered by Lennox, and two more transformed Autobots later, the team began their approach to infiltrate a nearby factory. Chosen first for its immense size, big enough to fit a full size cybertronian. Although Sam considered that since cybertronians can be of any size, _frenxy, _the size of a building was not absolute proof of a Decepticon hideout, butintelligence indicated that the Decepticon was not miniature.

The Autobots provided lighting assistance, as well as the soldiers who wielded assault rifles equipped with torches. Spotlights frantically weaved across every crevice. The metal buildings were browned and rusted and the cemented grounds cracked with age.

Strange vibrations and clanking of metal rang out from the factory as the squad steadily approached, momentarily glancing at each other to clarify their suspicions of the sound erupting from inside. Major Lennox taking the forefront of the group lifted his left hand, the right holding his weapon securely in place, waving his hand toward the factory door signaling the command to enter.

All arranged in a single file, Optimus slid open the large roller door and the crouching soldiers swiftly entered the complex. Sam clenched his detector briskly shifting it left and right scanning all possible directions.

As he peered into the dark room Sam could sense moving objects and the sound of equipment powering deep inside. A quick shift of his detector towards the noise revealed nothing of interest on the blue monitor.

Suddenly the entire open spaced room lit up. Epps had discovered the power switch. The bright factory lights exposed the vigorous movements occurring within the factory.

A multitude of conveyer belts, equipment and machines interchanged as pieces of plastic and machine passed from one station to another. Across the floors laid half finished body kits and mangled engines. The walls were layered with brackets and containers stocking spare parts, components and tools.

_A car assembly line._ The Decepticon had a sense of irony.

The team moved swiftly into the factory, the industrial noises distracting their focus on locating any threat. The detection devices of the snitches began to static and fizzle the closer they approached the moving machinery of the factory.

"Is there any way to turn them off?" Sam whispered to Epps.

"I'll look for a switch."

The team took point cautiously spreading throughout the factory. Sam stayed close to his two designated armed soldiers.

The Autobots squeezed themselves into the factory. The vast amounts of equipment and car parts made it quite awkward to move easily.

Stalking though the assembly lines, Sam's detector displayed nothing but static. Turning the device once more through the fog of stagnant nothing an abrupt beep flashed on the monitor for a split second.

"Did you see that?" The two other soldiers shook their heads.

_Ok Sam, calm down. Don't go crazy. _Sam's heart began to thud so loudly he felt paranoid the other soldiers would hear it.

Creeping through the barrage of machines and car parts scattered across the factory floors, Sam peered around a towering metal unit of body kit components to see a row of fully assembled white Ford Territory SUVs. He turned to look behind his back; his designations were investigating another line of Ford Sedans.

Sam breathed his scanner toward the SUVs. Slowly approaching each one until he found himself too close and the whole screen lit up in a craze. His eyes widened with fear as one of the cars ten metres from his position car began to shift and move. He froze.

The human instinct to run burst throughout his body.

"Over here!"

Sam turned and bolted the scene, his heart racing with sheer panic. The Ford now completely transformed turned his weapons on the alerted Autobots and soldiers. Sam slide underneath a conveyer belt taking cover.

The element of surprise gave the Ford an upper hand. He swiftly moved in between the warehouse equipment dodging the oncoming fire.

The brute wielded a large canon in his chest that pulsated and blasted streams of energy at a rapid and extremely accurate rate. The discharges landed a direct strike upon Optimus' chest plate. The force of the impact sent the robot off his feet stumbling straight into Ironhide and Ratchet who took position behind Optimus.

Sam cringed as the three Autobots fumbled to the ground. _Optimus get up! _His thoughts raged, terrified by the temporary disadvantage. He watched as the continuous rain of fire from the Decepticon forced the human soldiers to take cover from the blasts.

Sam's eyes were so busy concentrating on the efforts of his friends he didn't notice the Decepticon closing in on his position. Shifting his sight back to the ravaging robot, Sam's body froze in panic from the two metal legs standing inches from his hiding spot.

A metal hand lowered over the conveyer belt tearing the metal ceiling and tossing it aside. Sam looked up to see two red murderous eyes standing over him.

He screamed as he tried to fumble to his feet and run, never taking his eyes off the monster. Not only did Sam scream, he hollered at a pitch that would have been otherwise unbelievably high for the human male vocal capacities.

The giant robot, determined on killing the boy with his own hand, bent down to grab the fragile human and crush every bone in his body.

The huge hand came down and was inches from the kill. Sam ducked and curled in a last futile attempt to escape.

His mind and body went numb.

Through the terror Sam heard an ear wrenching metal clang. He snapped his neck around to see the Ford being knocked with the force of Optimus tackling the Decepticon to the ground. The power of the two robots hitting the factory floor shattered the cement foundations on impact.

Both were quick to return to their feet. Optimus flinched both of his wrists, and metal blades slid out from inside his forearms.

Sam watched as the robots wrestled, each trying to outflank the other with blades or gun shots, the missed shots obliterating industrial equipment throughout the entire complex.

Dodging another bullet and standing straight on his feet, Optimus leapt backwards separating himself from the Decepticon.

In unison with Optimus' fallback, the Ford was pelted with a shower of assault rifle bullets and Autobot weaponry. The robot was forced back under the projectile pressure, the bullets ripping through his armor stripping away metal chunks as they struck. A final concentrated blast from Ironhide's cannons, and the robot was grounded to the floor knocking down a shelf of car parts as he plummeted.

Optimus approached the quivering pile of metal and stood triumphantly over the defeated enemy. Raising his blade over the monsters chest he lunged forward cutting straight through the robot's spark instantly deadening its glow of energy. "Pathetic pile of tin!"

The other Autobots and soldiers approached Optimus' side. Sam scrambled from his spot, and joined them. Major Lennox picked up his radio.

"We need a clean up crew in here now."

Epps turned to Sam, giving the boy a smile for victoriously surviving his first Decepticon mission.

"Well done kid."

"Thanks" He said still shaking.

"You know kid, you scream like a girl. You ever thought of joining a Soprano choir?"


	3. Chapter 3 The choices we make

**Chapter 3: ****The choices we make**

As the meeting gradually came to an end, Sam was eager to barrage Optimus and Ironhide on their latest decision. _We've witnessed your ____human capacity for war__. It would absolutely bring more ____harm than good._ The Autobots leader's first impressions were completely accurate, ___why would he subside__? _

Remembering his high school history, Sam recalled that only a mere fifty years ago (a blink in time compared to the life expectancy of a cybertronian) the human species were engulfed in the nuclear race, and right before then the arms race. The voracity of humans for weapon supremacy was notorious, even to the point it jeopardised our own survival.

Wiping off his anxiety, Sam waited for the routine 'meeting adjourned' before instantly bolting to Optimus. Shoving his hands into his pant pockets Sam wandered over to the 379 peterbilt who temporarily remained motionless as soldiers hustled around the truck vacating the area.

"Hey big bot." Sam smirked.

"Nice you could join us Sam."

Sam could sense the truck's gears shift and engine heat at the illicit joke. The robot's humorous attempts made Sam feel at ease as a smile spread across his face.

"Better late than never." Sam wisecracked raising his index finger and twitching it in front of the peterbilt, unaware of Ironhide's advances towards them.

"Ridiculous human rationalisation," Ironhide snorted in discontent, "neither of those options you presented is favorable, so neither is ergo better."

"It's just a human saying."

"A stupid one."

"Alright you two." Optimus interjected, before the discussion headed directly into a heated argument. Optimus could also detect Sam's fatigue and his knowledge of human biology indicated the boy would be abrupt to anger if agitated.

Sam sneaked a slight death stare at Ironhide.

Ironhide scoffed. "I must go assist at the weapons stations. The humans will be awaiting their new artillery." Sam felt a nip of guilt as Ironhide left the warehouse, he didn't intend to be rude to the robot.

"Sam is something troubling you?"

"I am just a little tired is all."

Sam was confused at his own response. _That is not what is troubling me, you giving out your secret weapons that will kills us all is what is troubling me. _He really wanted to question Optimus' motives, but couldn't gather the right words to say_ are you trying to destroy earth? Just like Cybertron was destroyed._ Sam recoiled at the thought of remarking something that insensitive to the noble Autobot.

"Sam?" Optimus began to feel quite concerned at Sam's emotional closure.

"I want to ask you something, but I am afraid at how you might react." Sam pulled his left hand out of his pants pocket and started to rub the back of his neck nervously.

Opitmus scanned around the room scrutinising the nearby staff scurrying around the monitors and equipment.

"Maybe we should take this to a more private setting." The peterbilt suggested, swinging open the driver seat door. Sam understood the message and jumped inside the cab.

Optimus drove outside the warehouse and headed towards the eastern border of the base.

Pulling beside the daunting border brick wall Optimus declared, "Alright Sam you can ask me anything you wish."

Sam started to feel nervous twitching and scratching the back of his neck.

"Boy your heart rate and blood pressure is escalating abnormally."

"I am just a little nervous." Sam didn't realise it until Optimus mentioned it, but his heart was racing and pounding against his chest.

"Whatever is weighing on your mind you can ask me."

Sam chocked back a breath of air. "I am worried Optimus."

"Of?"

"I am afraid that if you give weapons to the military, then Earth is going to end up like Cybertron."

Awkward silence. Sam began to nervously fluster that Optimus had been offended by his opinionated statement.

"I mean I am not accusing you of trying to destroy earth Optimus." He laughed anxiously. "I've seen you save the Earth enough to know that that is completely not what you want. But humans are sadistic and with your weapons, we will all blow ourselves up!"

"I have considered that consequence." Sam was shocked to hear the robot's cold response.

"Obviously not enough!"

"Sam, it was my utmost intention to not provide your government with Cybertron weapons."

"Then why are you doing it now? Is it because of what Wheeljack gave me?"

"No Sam, you are not to blame." A wash of relief flooded over Sam, like the truck had known exactly what was plaguing his conscience. Sam sat back against the seat with a heavy sigh, resting his neck upon the leather.

"Sam, you should never blame yourself for our decisions. Our presence on this earth has caused you enough turmoil for a lifetime."

Sam didn't know how to respond. Should he disagree and argue that he was grateful the AllSpark came to earth. Would Optimus see through the façade?

His stomach clenched from the guilt of wishing he had never bought that camero. His best friend. Or met Optimus. The robot who fought for his life and paid for it with his own. _Sam… Run. _The memory of that day made Sam sick and he could taste bile in the back of his throat.

Sam closed his eyes and leant forward resting his forehead on Optimus' steering wheel. The wheel began to release a warm comforting heat.

A few moments passed before Sam began to question Optimus again. "Then why now after all this time?"

"Because I fear something is happening on your planet that we are not prepared for."

Sam jolted up at the statement.

"What could possibly be so bad?" Alarm spreading throughout his body. _What could possibly be worse than blowing up the sun? And even then the Autobots did not share their weapons. _

"Unknown."

"Well that's comforting." Sam uttered with a cynical tone. "So why such the drastic decision?"

"Intelligence suggests that over the past year there are over twenty six new alien arrivals on your planet. None have revealed themselves to be allies. And we have only encountered three Decepticon incursions. Even those were attempting to conceal their presence."

"So they are hiding?"

"Yes. Although we do not know yet their true motives. But Decepticons are not known for hiding. They are waiting."

Sam sat in deep thought considering the new information. He felt disgruntled since he had approached Opitmus with a limited number of questions, now there were an infinite number of questions flocking around inside his head. _Waiting? What are they waiting for? Or WHO are they waiting for? _

"I am sorry. It appears my report is disturbing you."

"Oh come on Optimus, nothing you say 'disturbs' me anymore." A small white lie. Almost everything to do with the Autobots disturbed Sam. However if Optimus assumed letting Sam in on the Decepticon loop caused more harm than good, he might feel more inclined to keep information from him. "Besides, after what I have lived through, I hardly doubt the Decepticons could make me shake in my booties." A sarcastic smile spread across his face only to suddenly fade to a morbid expression. _Baby booties._

"Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"Now I want to ask you something, but I too am afraid at how you might react." Sam masked a small grin at Optimus mimicking his words.

"Ok, I'll play." Sam cleared his throat and deepened his voice to resemble computerised vocals, "Whatever is weighing on your mind you can ask me. Because, I… am Optimus Prime! Leader of the Autobots."

The peterbilt softly recoiled to one side off balancing Sam straight into the cab door.

"Oh come on I was just kidding."

"That was an appalling imitation of me."

Sam giggled. It would seem he struck a nerve with the robot. Well, actually he would have struck a circuit.

"It is good to see you laugh Sam." Optimus couldn't recall the last time he had heard Sam genuinely laugh. The boy's moments of humorous relaxations had not been observed for some weeks.

"Anyways." Sam began composing himself from his fit, "You wanted to ask me something?"

"I am afraid I will have to retain my queries for another time. I have just been notified of an issue that requires my attention."

Optimus felt dismayed for misleading Sam. However, even though his words may imply he received a cybertronian message by robot communication link informing him of an issue that required his rectification, which was not the case, at that moment he did not desire to discuss with Sam anything that would emotionally upset him especially now that Sam's mood had positively shifted.

"Decepticons?" Sam questioned intently.

"No. Nothing you need concern yourself with." Sam crossed his arms puzzled at the robot's dismissive answer.

"I best drive you back to your quarters."

"No, that's ok. I think I'll get out and walk for a bit."

"As you wish." Optimus said clicking open the driver door. Sam pulled the handle and jumped out landing firmly on the ground after the metre drop from the cab. Optimus pulled his own door shut and clicked his gears into reverse.

Before Optimus turned his grill away from the human, Sam spouted across to him "Thanks for the talk big bot."

"Anytime Sam." Sam stood smiling as Optimus drove himself back towards the base.

The sun warmed the cement ground under Sam's shoes as he looked up to see the bright clear sky. The rays felt warm against his skin.

Lifting his left arm to check his watch, his was shocked to see the time of the day. _Midday? Already._ He felt guilty for keeping Optimus so long. The robot was sure to have his schedule full overseeing the Autobot weapons arms race. _The cold war was so 1990. _

Left to his own accord abide a few soldiers passing by, Sam strolled around the base thinking to himself. Most days he kept himself busy with army meetings, gun training, fitness training, _ugh, _or generally distracting himself with the Autobots. _Let's go for a drive bee! Show me your new guns Ironhide. What trouble are you two getting into now Mudflap… Skids? What are you making now Wheeljack?_

Wheeljack! He realised he had not seen the mad scientist for days now. Not really unusual for the Autobot engineer. On most occasions when the robot was not seen for days, he had locked himself into his lab determined on inventing something that his circuits had envisioned.

Sam decided to pay his slightly eccentric companion a visit.


	4. Chapter 4 Ulterior motives

**Chapter 4: Ulterior motives**

Wandering around to the science division of the base, Sam passed a few familiar faces who greeted him on his arrival.

"Hey Soprano!" One of the military staff called. Sam cringed. He hated that nickname so much. _Bloody Epps!_

Passing through various security clearance doorways bordered by fingerprint scanners, Sam came upon a half slid open metal door with the inscription 'Lab 12.' He pushed the door enough to fit his frame and walked straight in.

The lab was the size of a fifty metre swimming pool, cluttered with rows upon rows of counters all buried in piles of various components. To the western wall hung a large LCD screen playing old reruns of McGuiver. At the end of the room was another oversized door, similar to those of most large building complexes on the base, obviously not meant for human usage. However this door was sparingly used, the large Autobots found it difficult to step through the piles of muddled objects scattered throughout the lab.

Standing in the doorway Sam peered over to the centre of the room where a solitary figure was whisking about not noticing Sam's presence. Its fast paces far too rapid for a human.

The robot's metal exterior resembled polished sterling silver that shimmered in the lab room's artificial light. Its physique encompassed two thick legs, a thin waist and a broad chest that accommodated two mounted canons, one on each shoulder. Despite its bulky structure, the robot found no difficultly in maneuvering swiftly around its workstation.

"Knock Knock." Sam yelled across to the robot. Wheeljack stood a mere nine feet tall, hardly the height compared to that of Optimus or Ironhide.

Quickly spinning around to acknowledge the call, Wheeljack waved Sam over to his work desk.

"Come quickly Sam!" The robot bellowed. Sam dashed across to the robot's side, almost tripping over several cords or metal scraps as he went.

"What up?" Sam asked taking in a quick breath after his sprint.

"Look look!" The robot said enthusiastically.

Two slim black touch phones sat alone on the table.

"Um, I hate to tell you this Wheeljack, but those look like iphones. I think Steve Jobs beat you to the punch." Sam snickered. _Crazy inventor does it again!_

"What? No no. You don't understand, watch!"

Wheeljack grasped one of the phones in his metal hand holding it in front of his chest. The robots' face stared intently at the screen raising his pointy metal index. The phone looked proportionally ridiculous in the robots' bulky metal hand.

Wheeljack dialed in a number on the screen and the other phone stationed on the desk started to vibrate. Wheeljack looked at Sam eagerly to pickup the call.

Sam reached for the phone and brought it to his chest. The phone felt all warm and fuzzy in his hand. _Weird. _He pressed the green answer button.

Sam almost sent the phone crashing to the ground in shock when an unexpected bright light illuminated from the screen. Little bright particles began to scatter above the face of the phone in a shape of a sphere.

The dots moved and shifted, twisting and congealing to form a solid small figure with arms, legs and a body.

"Wheeljack! It's you!"

When the robot didn't react in surprise, Sam took his eyes off the amazing creation of his phone and noticed that Wheeljack's phone now contained a small human standing on the device.

"Hey! It's me." The small Sam figure would have been no more than fifteen centimetres in height, its body all perfectly proportionate to the full sized Sam Witwicky.

"Yes! It's what you humans would call a hologram… although my hologram appears solid and more lifelike." The engineer exclaimed with a proud undertone.

"How does it know what we look like?" Sam questioned.

Wheeljack smiled at the question, basking in the human's amazement to his ingenuity.

"Well, when the phone is handled, the device is programmed upon touch to send infinitesimal energy pulses throughout its holder, which relay the signals back to the phone. So when a number is entered and connected to this phone," Wheeljack stated displaying his phone in his metal palm, "then the telephone signal also sends the information of the holder, much like a video call."

"That is totally awesome Wheeljack!"

Wheeljack spring up in delight at the praise.

"Thank you Sam!"

Sam grinned at the joyfulness of the robot. Wheeljack was always so hilariously buoyant when someone appreciated his work. He recalled the first time Wheeljack had made something for him. It wasn't long after his first encounter with a Decepticon during a NEST infiltration of a car manufactory warehouse. Optimus wasn't comfortable with Sam being in the detection crew after that mission. So since Sam stubbornly refused to be excluded from the team, the Autobot leader turned to Wheeljack for assistance.

Sam's mood shifted into a more serious tone. "Hey Wheeljack?" Sam kept his gaze on his phone.

"Yes Sam." The robot said still with a bouncy tone in his vocals.

"Has Optimus requested you make any weapons recently, maybe human sized weapons?"

Wheeljack's enjoyment ceased and he stared at Sam with a stern look. The robot switched off his phone and held his free hand out for the other. Sam obliged. Once the call was ended between both phones, the holograms vanished like a light being switched off.

Returning the phones to the desk and turning his back to the boy, Wheeljack leant both his hands against the table arching his back into a slumped posture. He sighed.

"You know?" The robot asked with a somber tone.

"Everyone does, Ironhide announced it this morning."

"I don't agree with Optimus on this one, but it is not my place to speak against his decision." Wheeljack turned to face Sam, worry plastered all over his metal face.

"Well," Sam continued, "Has he asked you to make us guns?"

"Us Sam?"

"Yeah us…. humans." Wheeljack leered at the boy harshly.

"I would think by now you would know I don't differentiate between our species. We are all in this war together."

Sam rolled his eyes at the statement. _Political bullshit, you know what I meant! _

"I didn't mean it like that."

"I know, I am sorry. Sometimes I see your planet as my home and humans on this base as my family. I forget that others do not see it that way." The robot turned his head to the side and whimpered, disheartened by his own words.

"Come on Wheeljack, you know how much I care about you and the other Autobots." Sam said placing his hand on the robot's forearm.

"Thank you Sam." Wheeljack perked up at Sam's words.

"I just hope Optimus' plan works."

Sam frowned with confusion. _Plan? What plan?_ He thought to question the robot. However, Sam knew Wheeljack's loyalties too well from his past experiences of trying to press the robot for information. If Wheeljack knew Sam did not know something, it was because Optimus did not want Sam to know. Wheeljack wouldn't dare defy Optimus. Well, never intentionally.

"Oh yeah I really hope it does work." Sam stated placing the bait.

"If not, then it could be disastrous for all concerned." Wheeljack began to shake his head back and forth in a worried movement. Sam tried not to give away his shock at the robot's assumption.

Sam placed his hand up upon Wheeljack's shoulder, "I know buddy" trying to comfort the robot, and at the same time attempting to manipulate more information. Sam felt guilty for twisting Wheeljack's feelings for his own benefits, but he considered the end justified the means if he was better informed; maybe he could be more useful in Optimus' 'plan'.

"Thank you Sam," Wheeljack gleamed, "I have always truly appreciated your friendship, as have all the other Autobots. Even considering all the struggles you have had to endure since our arrival on earth, it really means a lot you too do not wish us to vacate your planet."

Wheeljack gave Sam a cheerful smile.

Sam did not return the sentiment but instead became infuriated with the assertion. Retracting his hand from Wheeljack's shoulder, Sam crossed his arms glaring in a fit.

"Who said I wanted you guys to leave?" He said in a huff.

"Not you, your government Sam." Wheeljack said surprised at Sam's sudden fury. "That's why Optimus has now relented on sharing technology, so your government will allow the Autobots further stay. Or at least delay the inevitable."

Sam shook his head in dismay.

"Optimus has told you all this." Wheeljack acknowledged, then suddenly realising the rationale behind Sam's emotional outburst. "Optimus… did not… tell you all this…" Wheeljack paused for a moment inspecting his memory circuits.

"You tricked me!" The robot burst aloud; his metal face expressing loathing at his own gullibility.

Sam stood quietly; his arms crossed observing the robot's fit.

"Oh… no…. Optimus is going to reroute my circuits!" Wheeljack began to knock his head against the palm of his metal hand producing a loud clanging noise that made the lab echo the robot's racket.

"Cut it out Wheeljack."

But the robot did not cease its self punishment.

"Seriously knock it off. If anyone should be banging their head in frustration it's me!"

Wheeljack stopped dead cold at Sam's suggestion.

"Why?" The robot enquired turning with full concentration for Sam's answer.

Completely calm and composed, Sam responded "Because after everything that has happened to me, I thought I had earned the right to be kept in the loop with all the other Autobots! Not an outsider who gets told the bullshit lies he feeds to the military."

"Optimus lied to you?" the robot was completely stunned.

"Never mind," Sam turned away from Wheeljack and headed towards the exit of the lab, "This is something I need to take up with Optimus."

Wheeljack did not respond. He was still confounded at the possibly that his righteous leader had deceived the teenage human.

"Catch ya later Wheeljack!" Sam called out lifting his hand in the air, his back to the robot as he headed towards the door. Although anger was pulsating through his veins, Sam didn't want to look Wheeljack in the eyes. Deep down, he felt mortified that he had manipulated the innocent machine. _I'm sorry Wheeljack, dear friend._

Sam kept his head down as he made his way from the science division across to the Autobot hanger. Frustration still burning underneath his skin. '_Because I fear something is happening on your planet that we are not prepared for!' Yeah ok, let's omit the deportation motive!... _The cover up began to create conspiracy theories in Sam's head. _Was there really a Decepticon threat? Or did Optimus just want an excuse for further refuge. _

Every fiber of Sam's being twisted in agony at the thought that the Autobots were about to be extradited from Earth. After all these years, he had started to think of them as his family. A family made of metal. _Out of everyone! Why didn't he tell me? This is bullshit!_

Sam found himself on the outside of the Autobot hanger. The front of the building featured a large steel sliding door almost ten times the height of an average man. At the bottom centre a smaller human sized door allowed for the non alien robots entrance into the complex. Sam approached the small door and grasped the handle. He held the handle contemplating the ideal strike method.

A few moments passed, the wind blew a soft breeze against Sam's skin. Still, he stood holding the door handle. Onlookers must have been puzzled by the boy's petrification. Sam released his grip, letting his hand slide to his side as he stood there starring at the unopened door. Suddenly he felt sick to his stomach. The nausea was overwhelming and he found himself sprinting away from the door to the back of a nearby demountable building.

Sam began to throw up.

After a few seconds he attempted to regain control over his body. The bile in the back of his throat left an unpleasant burning sensation. Leaning against the building one handed, still facing the ground, Sam suddenly remembered that it was getting late in the day and he not eaten a single thing.

Sam threw up again, the clear liquid reminding him of his lack of food intake.

Sam felt weak, like he had lost all control over his own body that was shutting down. The nausea spread like a virus across from his stomach, to his head and he found himself walking around the corner from the scene of his sickness and collapsing in a heap against the steel wall of the building. Burying his face in his hands, Sam couldn't fight back the tears any longer as they began to force their way down his cheeks.

He was overwhelmed, he didn't know how to react or feel. The world was crashing around him and he felt helpless, unable to do anything about it.

"Sam? Are you alright?" The soft voice startled the young boy as he frantically wiped at his eyes trying desperately to hide the tears.

Sam looked up at the metal silhouette standing over him.

"Hey Hound. Yeah I um…just got some dust in my eyes and I was sitting down here to rub it out." Sam huffed at his own lame excuse.

Hound was not one of the larger sized Autobots, but he did take height over Wheeljack and the twins. The robot's outer casing was a fluorescent green, the body kit colour of his transformation vehicle the Jeep Wrangler. Hound's physique exhibited a bulky square chest comprising the hood and windshield of the Jeep model, long slender metal legs with hefty square kneecap covers and a single missile launcher affixed on his right shoulder.

Hound smiled at Sam, taking place next to him on the ground leaning against the building.

"Me too. So much Sand in my optics. You mind if I join you?"

Sam shrugged. A few moments passed and the only sound that could be heard was the background clamors of military personnel relocating vehicles across the base.

"You know," Hound began looking out into the sky at the clouds shifting and the Sun gleaming, "it sure is a lot different than Cybertron out here."

Sam turned his neck to look at Hound, silently eyeing the robot as he spoke, "We don't have clouds, or sunrises. Our planet is entirely metal on the surface."

"I envy you humans."

Sam looked at Hound with a curious expression.

The robot burst into a short laugh. "Quite a funny thing to say isn't it!" He snickered.

"Yeap. Definitely something that I will add on your record when they throw you into the looney house." Sam adding a sideward smirk with his remark.

"I've never seen a straight jacket that could hold a cybertronian."

The two had a momentary laugh and returned to leaning against the building wall starring up at the sky. A few seconds passed and no words were spoken.

Breaking the silence, Hound sighed heavily lowering his head contemplating his words, "I envy humans Sam because you appreciate everything far more because you _are _human." The robot turned to face Sam, his optics glowing a warm orange that made him feel at ease and relaxed.

"Our world, and our species, are primarily made of mechanical metal. One thing about metal Sam… it lasts a very long time. Some of my race have lived longer than any biological specie on your planet, ten fold."

"So you are basically semi immortal, that doesn't sound too bad."

"Yes and no," Hound continued, "A human life is limited in time, however…" the robot paused lifting his head to gaze up at the sun, "when life is short, and you see the end just on the horizon, living suddenly becomes so much more… extraordinary. Every single moment is precious. The intensity of grief, the ecstasy of love. Each moment, each day, could be the last. Your race is truly blessed to live such a passionate life."

Sam was winded. He did not expect such a profound insight into humanity from the robot. He starred intently at Hound who was still gazing up at the afternoon sky.

The sunlight rays brushed against the metal casing of Hound's face. The expression of blissful ecstasy radiated from robot's expression and for that solitary moment the robot felt completely content.

"Well Sam," Hound said briskly returning to his feet. "I must be off. Important Autobot business to attend to." The robot turned the corner of the building out of Sam's sight.

Hound was a talented scout. Almost as skilled as Bumblebee. Sam shuttered at the thought that the Autobot only ventured this far outside the main complexes of the military base because the robot detected Sam's presence, and his embarrassing vent.

_Each moment, each day, could be the last. _The words tore at Sam deeper than any blade could penetrate. Sam wrapped his arms around himself, dreaded thoughts flooding his mind. Painful memories. He lent against the building, still curling his arms around his tensing body. Closing his eyes to rest just for a moment.


	5. Chapter 5 Standby for orders

**Chapter 5: Standby for orders**

::: MESSAGE SENT :::

Designation: Soundwave

Location: Infiltration of United States communication satellite no. 35 21 AA 1

-Decepticons maintain undercover assimilations-

-Mobilisation will be on my command-

::: Inspecting encrypted messages:::

::: MESSAGES RECEIVED 28::::

::: MESSAGE SENT :::

Designation: Soundwave

Location: Infiltration of United States communication satellite no. 35 21 AA 1

-ETA – Planet Earth-

::: MESSAGE RECEIVED::::

- Earth time: 12 hours, 32 minutes, 4 seconds -

The Eiffel tower ascended high into the sky casting an immense shadow over the people scattering below. A pool of flashing cameras, couples kissing and families posing cluttered the area and surrounding streets.

_Disgusting little insect! _A parking inspector examined a dark grey Lamborghini Countach with no valid parking ticket displayed on its dashboard. Casually taking out his infringement booklet, the man scribbled the required information, stuffed the fine into an enveloped and slid the papers under the left windshield wiper of the car.

Walking to the next vehicle parked in the side street, the man was no more than three metres away when he heard the envelope flail onto the ground of the road. Turning to catch the paper before the afternoon breeze created enough wind force to travel the envelope too far away; the inspector picked up the papers and placed it back under the windshield wiper of the Lamborghini, this time ensuring the wiper was secure against the glass.

He turned again and headed away from the car. A familiar noise whispered behind him.

"PutainDe merde!" He stomped back to the envelope, picking it up forcefully and turning his head left and right examining for any nearby tricksters. The inspector again approached the hood of the car and lent forward to place the envelope under the windshield wiper.

Suddenly, the drivers seat door of the Lamborghini swung open. The man leaped back in shock, the envelope fumbling out of his hand. The inspector dismissed the paper, his concentration intensely on the Lamborghini.

"Sorti là maintenant!"

Silence. Only the background noise of nearby chattering erupting from the main road could be heard. The inspector walked around to the open door to peer inside the car. Empty. He walked closer for a better look at the back seat of the car.

As the inspector leaned inside to investigate, the car door slammed into his tailbone forcing him to lunge forward onto the drivers seat. The door swung shut again, and a loud crunch noise erupted as the door smashed against both the man's ankles. He bellowed in pain, pulling his legs inside the car in agony.

The driver's door quickly closed shut. Four clicks were heard, one from each of the car doors. The prisoner tried desperately to open the driver's door, continuously pulling the latch, each time with no effect.

The man repeatedly bashed the palm of him hand at the car window for help.

From outside, no noise could be heard from inside the car, only a parking inspector moving his mouth miming words; overwhelming panic swelled all over him when no one came to his aid. The kind of fearful panic a mouse would feel when it realises the cat had it cornered; blistering crippling horror that made him hyperventilate as tears streamed from the corners of his eyes.

The windows of the car started to turn a black tint. The inspector continued to pound at the solid glass, now using his fist against the window. He whimpered in pain as his knuckles began to crack and bleed.

He screamed as loud as his lungs would allow. He gasped for air after the effort, finding it difficult to breathe. He gasped again and again, finding no relief for his desperately constricting lungs. His eyes widened in sheer dread. _Please, I don't want to die. _Pleading thoughts fluttering in his skull as he wheezed for air.

Moments later the car felt a thud inside its automobile compartment. Then dead silence.

The Lamborghini relished in the pleasure of the pain he inflicted. _Kill one they call you a murderer. Kill one million they call you a conqueror. _The human trapped in the car's interior ceased all movement and lay lifeless against the steering wheel.

The Lamborghini's momentary satisfaction was abruptly interrupted.

::: MESSAGE RECEIVED :::

Designation: Soundwave

Location: Infiltration of United States communication satellite no. 35 21 AA 1

-Decepticons maintain undercover assimilations-

-Mobilisation will be on my command-

::: SEND MESSAGE :::

Designation: Breakdown

Location: France, Paris.

- affirmative -


	6. Chapter 6 Suppressed emotions

**Chapter 6: Suppressed emotions **

"Incoming!"

The sky was engulfed in flames as the black sphere hurtled towards the NEST home base in Diego Garcia.

The fireball fell from the sky at a tremendous speed. Optimus' canon discharged and landed a direct hit; having zero effect on the trajectory or speed of the objects' decent.

As the spherical mass' proximity from the base lessened, Sam began to comprehend the sheer size of the object. Standing still starring up at the sky, he could swear that thing falling to the base was the size of a three storey apartment. _A huge meteor? Wait… meteror's don't reflect bullets…_

Sam was amid a swarm of army soldiers scattering around to take point behind cars and nearby fixtures gathering weaponry from any source they could locate. The Autobots followed suit, preparing for the object's impact.

Epps was crouching behind a camo car, eyes intensely on the approaching fireball. "Sam, get down!" The solider grabbed Sam's jacket sleeve, pulling the boy down beside him.

An earth shattering force was felt across the base as the fireball plummeted into the ground, smashing directly into a nearby warehouse in the centre of the base. The warehouse collapsed around the object completely concealing it from view.

A few seconds passed and everyone was silent. Dozens of eyes focused solely on the obliterated building masking the threat. The soldiers held their breath in anticipation and anxiety; beads of sweat running down their foreheads.

The pile of steel walls began to shift. A colossal heavily armed figure pushed its way out from underneath the rubble, crouching then slowly straightening its back to stand up straight, its metal frame still steaming with heat.

To say the Decepticon was massive was an understatement. The terrifying brute towered over Optimus, to the extent Optimus towered over Mudflap or Skids. Sam's eyes widened with horror at the sight of the deadly robot, its body casting a daunting shadow across the grounds of the base.

The robot's exterior was a matte black, with shades of grey where his weaponry was built into his frame. His thick armor, massive legs and arms enclosed around laser cannons attached to his forearms and grenade launchers built into his chest and affixed on his shoulders.

For a moment the towering machine did not move. He stood still starring at the Autobots who were armed and stationary, holding back defensively not wanting to an initiate deadly confrontation with the overwhelming robot.

An ominous and sinister voice shot out across the base.

"I am Overload. I am the one born to rule and destined to conquer. Let those who fear me, follow me. Let those who oppose me, die."

The robot's voice was deep and commanding, piercing fear in all who heard it.

Optimus stepped forward in front of his fellow Autobots, masking any existence of fright or intimidation; the characteristics of a true leader.

"Take him out!" Opitmus bellowed across the entire base. In unison, all the Autobots and equipped humans fired their weapons at Overload. Canon blasts, bullets, lasers and rockets hurtled towards the Decepitcon.

The impact of all the exploding firepower spat out powerful shockwaves that made Sam curl and cover his ears from the noise. Strangely, the noises suddenly halted. He quickly turned back to the gigantic robot to see the result. Nothing, not a scratch. The team was taken with shock; a few of the newer recruits expressing open jaw bewilderment.

Bumblebee leapt forward bolting towards the massive robot. With one rapid movement Overload dodged Bumblebee's tackle slamming his colossal arm into the Autobot's side, swatting him to the ground with minimal effort. Bumblebee landed hard onto his back, winded by the powerful blow to the chest.

To Bumblebee's aid, the remaining Autobots swarmed into the fist fight in an effort to take down the Decepticon. Optimus drew out his blades slicing at the weak points in the armor; Ironhide and ratchet concentrated their cannons at the limbs; the twins scurried around the feet shooting in an attempt to ground the giant.

Finally frustrated with hand to hand combat, Overload's munitions began to power up, the energy residue glowing from within the weapon compartments.

Lasers erupted from his arms and grenades launched from his chest, Overload's fire power tore across the base inflicting devastating injuries to the Autobots who were hit. The human soldier's persisted pelting the enemy with bullets whilst dodging incoming rockets and avoiding airborne rubble.

Sam kept his head low, kneeling behind the car. The noise from the brawl was deafening as he attempted to block his eardrums with his palms, screaming from the agony of airborne shards of concrete and metal splintering against his body.

Looking across from his position, Sam focused on a soldier taking point behind an open door of a transport vehicle. The soldier ruthlessly fired his AK47 at the Decepticon, brutally screaming through the noises of his weapon discharging. He watches in horror as a rocket collides with the car, exploding the vehicle on impact. The blast wave of the explosion sent the soldier airborne like a rag doll, flinging him five metres from his position. The dead burnt body landed with a crunch on the hard cement ground, flesh red and steaming, limbs twisted and deformed.

Sam turned his head away from the carnage, tears filling his eyes as he buried his head in his knees; the image of the dead soldier carving into his mind.

The heat from nearby explosions of rockets and grenades singe at Sam's flesh. The sound of metal clashing and breaking, screaming and explosions tore at his ears as he kept his head low, eyes focusing on the ground to avoid a piece of metal rebounding into his eyes.

Sam jolted and twisted in a complete panic. _Stay down! Stay down! _He screamed as the blasts felt closer, hotter and stronger. _Don't kill me! _

"Don't kill me!"

"Sam…. Sam!"

Sam violently jolted and sat up in alert at the concerned voice. He frantically looked around confused and alarmed. _What happened? Where am I? Who are you? _His eyes focused on a kneeling robot hovering his hand in front of Sam's body.

"Bumblebee, what…?" Sam suddenly realised he was outside the base. It was night time, the moon and the stars were high in the sky. He was leaning against a steel building… the same steel building he was leaning against a moment ago, in the afternoon. Except it wasn't a moment ago, it was hours ago. _I fell asleep._

"Are you alright?" The yellow robot asked, still concerned about Sam's unconscious alarmed state a few moments ago. Bumblebee had been searching for Sam frantically since he discovered his friend did not return to his quarters after his conversation with Optimus. It was unlike Sam to go missing for hours. To Bumblebee's shock, he had found Sam violently twitching and murmuring in his sleep. It took the robot several attempts to wake him from his fierce recharge.

"I'm fine bud. I must have just, dozed off." Sam rubbed his eyes feeling particles of dirt upon his eyelids.

"Can I take you back to your quarters?" Bumblebee held his hand out in front of Sam's feet.

"No, that's alright, I can walk. I have working legs…" Not long after saying that, Sam attempted to hoist himself to his feet, tumbling backwards against the building wall. Bumblebee's hand jerked forward gently curling his fingers around Sam's waist to prevent him from falling.

"I guess I don't have working legs." Sam joked, Bumblebee not returning the humor, a serious expression sternly on his face.

"Relax Bee, they are just numb from sitting here so long." Sam relented, and began leaning all his body weight into Bumblebee's hand. The robot brought forward his other hand, cupping Sam safely and raising him off the ground in front of his chest.

"On that point," Bumblebee posed, "what are you doing out here anyway?"

"I was…. thinking." Sam stated ambiguously.

"About?"

Sam sighed and hesitated for a moment before answering, "About what will happen to me if you guys leave Earth."

Bumblebee was taken back in shock. The robot's body tensed but he concentrated on controlling the grip of his hands around Sam to not apply too much force.

"You know about that?" Bumblebee enquired embarrassed and ashamed.

"I don't think it matters whether or not I know now does it…." A few seconds of silence passed. "Why didn't you tell me?" Sam's voice cracked as he asked the question that had made him physically sick that afternoon.

"Well, we all agreed with Optimus that…"

"Optimus does not dictate my life Bumblebee!" Sam snapped before Bumblebee could finish speaking, his teenage immaturity slipping through the cracks of his outburst.

"Sam let me finish." Bumblebee interjected, sensing Sam's reluctant consent to his request.

"We all agreed with Optimus, myself included, that informing you of the possibly that we would be banished from your planet was too much of a burden…."

Sam began to open his mouth in another outburst. Bumblebee quickly cut him off, "But before you say anything, only know that we….I! I am worried Sam, about you. Some days you hardly eat, you can't sleep without experiencing physical distress and your health randomly deteriorates to a destructive level."

Sam sat quietly in the robot's hands diverting his face away from Bumblebee's optics, mortified that his personal issues were being laid out before him.

Bumblebee looked down on the small human with deep sorrow. The burden of seeing someone he loved so much experience such anguish was hard for the robot to withstand.

"Sam, I never want to leave you. I will stay here on this planet against all the armies on Earth so you don't have to be alone." Bumblebee's voice was solemn and firm, his promise showed no indication of hesitation. He meant every word.

"Bee… if everyone else leaves and you don't… the government will find you. They will use me to get to you… just like last time." Sam's words struck a nerve with the robot, he whined and grimaced.

"You know it's true," Sam affirmed, diverting his gaze into Bumblebees optics, "I'd rather you leave than be a human experiment."

Bumblebee brought Sam closer to his chest, until he could feel the brush of the boy's shoulder against his metal casing.

The full moon shone bright in the sky, lighting the grounds of the base from the intense glow. Sam sat quietly in Bumblebee's embrace, the radiance of the moon reflecting off the robot's armor.

Breaking through the intimacy of the moment, Sam whispered "Bee, it's late, I think it's time I head back to the barracks.

Bumblebee sighed, slowing lowering Sam onto the ground tipping his hand to allow the human to stand on his feet. As Sam hopped off, his back to the robot, he heard metal twisting and curling behind him. Sam turned to see the large robot form into a yellow chevrolot camero. The driver door swung open. Sam obliged.

The camero's engine roared as the wheels spun and the car kicked into gear, the inertia slightly forcing Sam back into Bumblebee's leather seat as the car took off. Bumblebee lowered his speed, slowly approaching the human dorms.

Sam sat quickly, tucking his hands underneath his arms. The silence of the night interrupted by the purr of the camero's engine.

Bumblebee's radio display suddenly powered, emitting a bright orange glow. Although Ratchet had returned the camero's vocal processors to full functionality, the robot still insisted on occasion to use human soundtracks as an alternative to voicing his emotions.

*** If you leave me now, you'll take away the biggest part of me, ooo ooo ooo no baby please don't go ***

Sam erupted in a loud outburst for a brief moment before quickly covering his mouth to prevent further laughs, but he couldn't contain himself. He continued laughing, his hand still over his mouth trying pointlessly to hide his amusement. Taking a minute to catch his breath, Sam realised Bumblebee was also laughing along in enjoyment.


	7. Chapter 7 Blood debt

**Chapter 7: Blood debt**

Optimus watched as Bumblebee held Sam in his arms. In cybertronian form he kept hidden in the shadows behind a large steel warehouse quietly spying around its corner.

A few moments earlier the worried camero had enquired Sam's whereabouts, to which Optimus could not answer. Although the robot leader knew Bumblebee would most likely find Sam safe and sound somewhere on the base, he still decided to search the grounds for the boy's location.

"See, I told you the boy would be alright." Ironhide's bright blue optics pierced through the darkness.

As the weapons expert walked to Optimus' side, the robots could hear the roar of an engine as it tore away across the base.

"Then why were you looking?" Optimus asked with a slight cynicism.

"I wasn't. I was looking for you." Ironhide, now standing directly in front of Optimus hardened his stance; his metal face stern and serious.

Optimus peered across at Ironhide, nodding his head for the robot to speak unreservedly. Although Ironhide was outspoken and confident, he still exhibited great respect for the last remaining prime.

"Optimus… I feel I must press my concern with this plan."

Optimus sighed, "Ironhide, we have been through all this. It has already been decided."

Ironhide interjected more forcefully, "And what if it does not work, if the humans insist on our departure from their planet?"

"I hope by that time, the Decepticons will have revealed their true intentions."

Ironhide hesitated, his mind pounding with thoughts he respectfully contained. However, unlike all prior debates with Optimus, this time he could not bury them.

"The humans will not allow our presence to continue on this planet permanently."

"I am aware of that Ironhide." Optimus began to sound aggravated. His optics darkened as he starred at Ironhide.

"Then why do you persist on remaining on Earth after providing the humans with sufficient technology required to combat the Decepticons."

Ironhide had a valid arguable point. The Earth was no longer in the position it was during the events of Mission City. The human race was aware of the Decepticon threat, and after years of experience, was skilled enough to maintain a formidable resistance. When taking into account the advantage cybertronian technology will add to the equation, the humans were adequately capable of defending their planetary domain.

Optimus delved deeper into the processors of his logic. Perhaps the Autobot presence on Earth was detrimental to the human race. With the AllSpark and the sun harvester destroyed, there were no tactical motivations behind the Decepticons remaining on Earth. If the Autobots were to leave and return to Cybertron, the Decepticons might follow to maintain their dominance over the metal planet. A dying planet, but the Decepticons would preserve their conquests for principles.

However, if Optimus' logic was wrong, and the Decepticons did remain on Earth, the human race would surely be subject to an immense scale of destruction. The humans undoubtedly have the potential to emerge victorious, but their planet and way of life would be damaged beyond repair for centuries.

Optimus owed the human race better than that. He owed them safety. He owed them loyalty and reassurance their fate would not be the fate of Cybertron.

Optimus turned his back to Ironhide, gazing up at the sky. The stars shimmered through the black haze of the night. A rapidly moving cloud passed overhead, masking the brightness of the moon.

"Because dear friend, we have a debt to this planet. We have brought our war here and the humans have paid the price for our mistakes. "

Optimus lowered his head, dimming his optics. He clenched his metal hands as he spoke to Ironhide, pain and despair present in his words. "They have paid with their blood for a decision I made long ago on Cybertron."

"Optimus," Ironhide approached Optimus' side, placing his hand upon his shoulder, "You had no other choice but to launch the AllSpark into space. Megatron was…"

"I know Ironhide," Optimus cut Ironhide short, "Megaton's tyranny had to be stopped…"

"No matter the cost." Ironhide reaffirmed his leaders' historical words.

"But it is no longer our cost anymore. It is this planets' cost. My decision has resulted in too much lost; on Cybertron and on Earth."

_I was wrong. _The words strangled his processors. Optimus' guilt of the sacrifices of the human race was a heavy burden he couldn't escape nor at times could bear. He had seen many lives lost at the hands of the Decepticons, each one taking its toll on his faith in himself and his ability to lead.

Ironhide could sense Optimus' despair. He was never skilled in the field of warrior morale; however as a soldier, he was sentient of the need for reassurance that a commander's orders were justified. "If I was commander I would not have chosen different."

"Thank you comrade. You honor me with your support." Optimus turned to face his soldier, placing his hand upon Ironhide's shoulder. Both remained interlocked for a brief moment. The two warriors of Cybertron shared a deep profound respect for each others courage and perseverance.

Ironhide took that opportunity to depart. Tomorrow was scheduled to be a demanding day and the robot required a lengthy recharge. Optimus bid his friend farewell and gratitude.

Optimus walked from behind the building out into the open space of the base. All around there were steel warehouses, buildings and demountables that housed technology, weapons and a small army of anti- Decepticon activists. He took position next to a light pole affixed in the centre of the open space of the base. The pole contained a basketball ring drilled into its metal, the human soldiers utilised the area as recreation. The pole's height rose just below the robot's chest plates.

As Optimus stood still, hands placed on his sides, the beam from the light reflected off the lower areas of Optimus' metal body. The intense colors' of the peterbilt's blue and red paint gleamed under the light in contrast to the darkened appendages still shadowed in the night.

As a robot with a photographic memory, literally, with inbuilt video and audio recorders, memories, especially painful memories, felt as real as the moment they happened for a cybertronian. Events and faces projected within Optimus' processors. The screams and carnage in Mission City; a painful reminder of the fragility of life. Old friends to complete strangers ceasing to function.

The cries of anguish from those who remained. _No. No. NO!. NO!. __**NOO! **_

The memories were agonising to recollect. As a leader of an army, Optimus consistently upheld his dutiable position of command without hesitation to the fact that his orders may result in the death of himself and others. A burden the last prime by origin was fated to accept.

_Why didn't you save them! _Optimus' face cringed in anguish as his audio recorder replayed the words throughout his circuits. He withdrew and transformed into his alternative mode. Metal retracting back into the organised automobile form.

The light pole now took a dominant height over the alien truck as he sat motionless under its light.


	8. Chapter 8 Infection

**Chapter 8: Infection **

Sam awoke unusually tranquil in his quarters. He ran his hands all over his pajamas. _No sweat? That's weird. _Sam began to consider the fact that a person thinking waking from a good nights rest like a normal person as unusual was quite disturbing. He compared it to a soldier so desensitised to violence he starts to see it as an acceptable response when confronted in a normal social setting.

_Veteran of the robot wars. _He imaged a situation where he would sit in a room with eight other soldiers who would start to cry at the fact they have been permanently scarred with the fears of being squished by a huge robot.

Sam tried to recall the events that had perspired last night that lead him to enjoying a restless night. He remembered his spasm by the demountable. _Ugh. _Seeing Hound and seeing Bumblebee. _Bumblebee! _That sneaky robot must have gassed him again.

When Sam began to experience his severe night horrors for consistent nights, the problem began to affect his health and Bumblebee, logically, was the first one to notice. After Sam refused to accept any medical or psychological help, the robot employed his own methods of ensuring Sam got the proper rest his body required, courtesy of Wheeljack of course.

Bumblebee installed an airborne agent in his air conditioning unit that released a byproduct of 'laughing gas' at his command. Sam recalled the fits of laugher the night before while he was in the camero. After a good dosing, the dosee would experience a type of euphoria and had a good three to four minutes before they were knocked unconscious.

Sam had been Bumblebee's guinea pig enough that he had pinpointed the time periods of the effects of the gas.

As angry at Bumblebee as Sam was to be subjected to airborne agents without consent, Sam was grateful for the full night's rest. His body was starting to completely malfunction. _Malfunction? _Sam was definitely slowly becoming a robot.

Sitting upright against his pillows, Sam leant over to take a look at his clock. It was almost ten in the morning. Unlike yesterday, today his schedule was basically clear and open, so the time wasn't an issue. However, He still took shock that he had slept in so late. Although, he didn't even recall how late it was when Bumblebee found him last night so maybe the time was appropriate.

"Knock Knock." A soft voice erupted from outside Sam's door, giving him a startle. Sam quickly pulled the sheets up to his waist. He was fully clothed, but his reflexes commanded he cover himself.

"Come in?" Sam said with curiosity.

The door slowly swung opened as a kitchen staff member made her way into the room. She grasped in her hands a food tray piled with eggs, toast, fruit and water.

"Room service." The girl smirked with a giggle. Her name badge had Tracey engraved across its silver plating.

"Um, this is not usual protocols." Sam was still baffled by the whole charade.

"Relax, this is a special one off." She said trying to relax Sam's off put attitude to her offerings.

Sam did not know how to proceed. Should he just hold out his hands for the food? Should he give her a tip? Should he send her away or else she may be reprimanded for breaching normal canteen protocols?

"What's the occasion?" Sam enquired.

Tracey stood at the head of his bead, still holding tight to the tray. "None, we were under strict orders to ensure this food was delivered to Sam Witwicky's quarters."

_Orders? Dammit Bee! _Sam began to frown at his sudden realisation. Tracey seemed to take offence at his reaction

"Well, don't leave me standing here. I am not a slave girl you know." She sounded quite aggravated at Sam's lack of courtesy.

"Oh. No. No. I don't mean to be rude. No, thank you so much for coming all the way out here." Sam leant across to his side dresser and used the full length of his right arm to clear all the items sitting on top. With one slick move, he pushed his alarm clock, a book, his watch and a shirt tumbling them to the floor. Tracey was a little taken back with his actions.

Sam looked Tracey in the eyes and hinted for her to place the tray on the side dresser. She smiled and obliged.

"Thank you." She said in a soft voice as the tray was lowered to the dresser.

Sam then started to examine Tracey's characteristics. She was quite tall, almost taller than him, although the thick heels of her boots were misleading. She wore makeup, but not enough that it concealed her face, only enough that it added colour to her complexion. She wasn't paper thin, she had curves, but you could tell she worked out to maintain her figure. Brown hair with red streaks to her shoulders and tanned white skin, Tracey was quite attractive.

"No, thank you." Sam insisted, reaching for the apple on the tray.

"You want some? There is heaps here I don't think I will finish it all." Taking a bite of the apple, Sam's body suddenly remembered it had been starved of any food the day before. Sam was starving and his stomach demanded more. He could definitely scoff through that tray of food without leaving even the slight traces of crumbs.

"No thank you Sam. Its ten fifteen. I have my breakfast at dawn. But if you wouldn't mind it is quite hot outside, and I am dying of thirst after that walk from the canteen."

"Oh yeah absolutely." Sam grabbed the glass and tossed the sheets aside, kneeling on the bed to get the height to hand Tracey the glass. She smiled grasping the glass and took a generous sip. "So much better."

"So, have you been working here long?" Sam attempting the mastery of small talk.

"Yes, quite a while actually." Tracey hesitated, crinkling her face in an expression of repulsion.

"Are you alright?" Sam enquired at her sudden facial change.

"Yeah, I'm fine." But Tracey continued to frown in revulsion. "Must just be the heat. I feel a bit flushed."

"Is it really that hot out?" Sam sat at the side of his bed, and moved to look out his window to inspect the temperature outside.

"You calling me a liar! Maybe if you got up your lazy ass you wouldn't be asking stupid questions!" Sam was shocked at Tracey's sudden rage. He stood up from his bed in self defence, the woman looked like she wanted to actually punch him.

Tracey took a step back, she looked mortified. "I… I have no idea why I just said that. I am so sorry Sam." She held her hand to her mouth; her eyes appeared to be slowly swelling with fluid. Sam took a step towards Tracey to reassure her that no harm was done. She pulled away and bolted out the door.

_WTF? _Sam was no stranger to strange, but this was completely bizarre. _Seriously WTF? _He had to find out if Tracey was alright. Quickly grabbing a few mouthfuls of food and flinging on clean clothes, Sam began to make his way through the barracks to the canteen. Although there was no guarantee Tracey would be there, but he reasoned considering the circumstances it was a good place to start.

As Sam strolled though the hallways to the exit, he could hear an abnormal amount of shouting from the dorms than what was the usual racket "Did you touch my stuff!", "Fuck you!", "I am going to kick your ass!", "You slept with my girlfriend!"There was also a strange amount of banging, like the sounds of objects being hurled into the walls of the building. The soldiers were always boisterous and rowdy, but never this extreme.

Without intending Sam walked directly into the center of a heated confrontation between two army soldiers. Sam could hear the screaming exploding from inside the room. Without warning and to Sam's complete bewilderment one of the quarrelling soldier's lifted the other over his head violently tossing the man out the door of the dorm. Sam jumped back to avoid being the landing pad for the soldier, who was almost twice his body mass. The soldier flew past Sam narrowly missing him and crashed straight into the hallway wall, leaving a massive gapping hole in the dry wall when he hit. _Seriously… W.T.F? _

Sam, slack jawed at the man moaning in agony from his rough landing, turned his eye sight into the dorm room where another soldier was standing there; breathing rapidly like a raging bull. His fists were clenched at his side, aggressive frown plastered on his face and a murderous rage flaming in his eyes.

"What are you looking at!" The psycho turned his gaze to Sam.

Not wanting to be the next thrown object, Sam slowly started to back away from the scene, hands in the air in submission. Not saying a word, he turned his back to the dorm and started to power walk, then jog, then sprint for the exit. He half expected for the maniac to start chasing him down, tackling him to the ground and beating him to a bloody pulp.

_What the hell was that? _This morning could not get any weirder for Sam. But he was a man of action, and as he sped for the exit of the barracks, he adjusted his current objectives in his head. One: Find Tracey was now Two: Find Tracey. One was now : Find Lennox. Sam was not one to tattle on rough housing, but when people are being thrown into walls, one makes exceptions.

Sam rushed out the exit and headed directly into the warm sunlight. _It wasn't that hot. _He thought to himself. It was a normal spring day. Tossing his cynicisms of Tracey temporarily to the side, Sam bolted straight for the eastern building war room. Upon his arrival outside the front entry, he busted through the human sized door. The door made a loud clang as it hit the adjourning metal wall. _Empty? _

There was not a single person in the war room. Sam had passed a few moving bodies on his way over, none whom appeared to hold the ranking authority as Lennox, so he didn't take notice of them. But seeing the war room which is on a good day stocked with at least five people, Sam was instantly worried. _What the hell is going on? _He stood at the door gapping into the empty room in a frozen moment.

"Sam!" A voice wailed from behind him. Sam forcefully turned to acknowledge the call.

"Hound!" Sam was relieved to see a familiar face. "Where the hell is everyone?" Sam screamed across to the robot who was almost fifty metres away.

Hound bounded across to Sam reaching his position in a few powerful strides. The robot was a lot smaller compared to others of his race, but he was exceptionally agile on his feet.

"I am so relieved I found you! The base is in lock down. The human soldiers have completely gone wako! nuts! bonkers!" Hound sounded terrified. At first Sam didn't know whether to be afraid or laugh at the robots use of slang. Sam tossed the jokes aside and focused on the main message.

"What the fuck do you mean insane?" Sam started to panic at the new data.

"I'll explain later. Come with me. A few of the humans who are still normal are taking point from the Autobot hanger." Hound turned and starting to sprint to the location of the alien hanger. Sam followed suit, barely keeping speed with the robot. Although it took most of his concentration to sprint at such a high speed, Sam still found reservoirs of energy to yell more questions.

"Hound!" The robot slowed his pace slightly to acknowledge the human's call. "Yes?"

"What is wrong with everyone?" Sam could not contain the pounding voice in his head to find out what exactly was happening around him.

"We don't know exactly," Hound respond, diverting his head slightly back at Sam who was barely on his heels, "But for some reason about one hour ago most of the human members on base turned dangerously aggressive and violent."

Sam's mind flashed back to the fight in the dorm. It all made sense. Whatever was happening to the humans on this base had gotten to those guys as well. Although the new revelation brought no comfort to Sam, in fact it made him more nervous. Whatever was happening to the human soldiers could very well happen to him. If he wasn't in an exasperating foot race, he might have taken the opportunity to freak out.

Sam could see the Autobot hanger just ahead; the large steel entrance was closed shut. Hound accelerated his speed, breaking away from Sam at an incredible rate. Sam was almost ten metres away when the robot reached the front door. Hound knocked once loudly on the door, and his vocals emitted an alien sound, most likely cybertronian.

The steel door began to slide open and stopped just enough for Hound and Sam's frame to squeeze inside. Hound lifted his arm to escort Sam inside first. Once inside, the entrance was quickly closed shut behind them.

Sam looked up to see ratchet wielding the door. The Autobot hanger was a fluster with Autobots, soldiers and personnel frantically moving about. Sam compared it to the busy state of a bee hive; everyone was distracted with their own task that even the arrival of another robot and human didn't deter them or even cause a distraction. The room was littered with so many robots and human manning computers, handling weaponry, attending to the wounded… Sam's head started to ache as he tried to make sense out of all the confusion.

Hound had moved into the crowd to assist in the effort leaving Sam to his disarray. Sam stood still for a moment at the entry composing himself from his sprint across the base. He really needed someone to talk to before his brain pounded a hole in his skull. _Why were people going insane? What is going on? Someone please give me some answers... _Looking around the area he knew instinctively from the organisation that Optimus must have already implemented a plan to control the situation, and Sam's questioning interference would just hinder the robot's progress.

"Sam!" A familiar voice wailed out from across the room. Sam quickly twisted his neck to locate the call. His neckline muscles began to tense and ache from all the hasty turns he was doing that morning.

"Bumblebee!" Sam was so glad to see his best friend. Bumblebee returned the sentiment, as both ran through the crowd to each other. Once in front of Sam, Bumblebee put his index finger on the small humans' shoulder, the rest of his hand too big to fit. With all the random acts of violence occurring all over the base, Bumblebee was distressed that Sam had not been located, an immediate relief washing all over him when he saw the human enter the Autobot hanger. He owed Hound one.

"Bee, what's happening? Why is the base now a mental asylum?"

Bumblebee moved his hand back to his side, couching down to discuss the situation with Sam. "We don't know the cause, but we are working on a plan to designate people into separate teams so we can make our way through the base and take out those who are infected with the virus."

Sam's eyes widened in shock. _Virus?... wait… what!... Take them out? _

"You are going to shoot them!" Sam yelled acquiring the attention of a few people in hearing range.

"No No Sam. Well yes. But not bullets, tranquilisers. We have to do something before they hurt themselves and others."

"Oh… well that's not a bad idea." Sam felt embarrassed at his first assumption of the Autobot's strategy plan.

Bumblebee placed his hand behind Sam's back, gently inching him towards the centre of the room. "Come on Sam, you're with me. We need all the help we can get."


	9. Chapter 9 A plan's fruition

**Chapter 9: A plan's fruition **

"Everything is on track Lord Megatron, just as you have commanded."

Starscream placed his hand across his chest, bowing down to his vindictive leader.

A thick blanket of clouds shifted overhead, as the two Decepticons conversed inside a rundown warehouse located on the border of Texas. The rusted old building was dilapidated with neglect and age. The windows had huge gaping holes; the walls were wet and littered with graffiti.

With the lack of electricity to the area the building was pitch black during the night. The robot's utilised their advanced optical ability to employ night vision sensors. To a cybertronian, even the dark reaches of space could be navigated with the vast amounts of processors and sensors scrutinising the surrounding environment.

"Good." The mechanical leader leered clenching his fist in front of his bulky metal chest.

"Shall we begin the assault?" Starscream questioned, hesitant that his words would infuriate any physical reaction in the Lord of the Decepticons. It there is one thing Megatron did not tolerate, it was his subordinates offering leadership advice.

"No." He bellowed. "Not until we have confirmation from Soundwave."

"Yes my Lord." Starscream initiated another respectful bow. Well, in Starscream's case, a manipulative bow to demonstrate an indication of respect that in reality did not exist in the robot's mind.

A rat scurried across the floor in front of Starscream, who ignored the little rodent. The rat continued on its path crossing just in front of Megatron heading to a nearby crevasse in the adjacent wall.

Megatron swiftly stretched his metal arm as a red glow emanated form a compartment in his forearm. A concentrated blast flared from his canon, vaporising the rat instantly. The tiny animal's flesh sizzled on the ground as it lay barren and dead.

"Disgusting planet!" Megatron hissed retracting his weapon back into place. Starscream eyed his leader with apprehension, he despised Megatron's lack of dignified control.

"My Lord, you think it wise to be discharging your weapon? If we are to remain covert we…" Starscream's words were cut short as the aggressive robot lunged forward at his minions' throat, clenching at the metal and lifting him off the ground. Starscream gasped in fear, attempting to pull at Megatron's forceful gripping fingers digging into the delicate metal mechanisms in his throat.

"You insolent maggot." Megatron tossed Starscream aside.

Starscream landed awkwardly against the factory fall onto his hands and knees. He peered up at Megatron who was towering above, he glared at the metal bully with disgust. One day, he vowed, he would inflict upon Megatron ten fold the abuse the robot exacted upon him.

Starscream didn't always loathe Megatron with menacing hatred. In reality, when compared to the measurement of time to a cybertronian, it wasn't that long ago that Starscream respected and admired his commander.

When the Great War began on Cybertron, Starscream would have followed Megatron to the ends of the universe if his Lord so commanded of him. He was a loyal soldier, and upheld the honors of warfare unlike any other Decepticon. It was Megatron's lack of the same degree of honor which revolted the dog of war.

Megatron's constant failures as leader of the Decepticons dictated in Starscream's credence that the Lord should have renounced his title many cycles ago. The loss of the AllSpark, the destruction of his armies on Earth, and of most severe Megatron's defeat at the hands of lower biological life forms, was in Starscream's view deplorable of a leader. Megatron was not worthy. Megatron was not fit to lead. Megatron would be the downfall of the Decepticons.

"Never question me again Starscream." Megatron glared at Starscream treading his foot down upon the floored soldier's knee joint until he yelped in anguish.

"Yes my Lord." Starscream quivered in pain as Megatron forced his foot down harder, the twisted leader smiling in satisfaction.

Releasing his forceful pushing against Starscream's limb, Megatron turned away to consult his communication link. Starscream shuffled away into the corner of the room, nestling his leg as sparks flicked outward from the damage.

::: SEND MESSAGE :::

Designation: Lord Megatron

Location: Texas, United States.

- Soundwave report! incoming ETA-

::: MESSAGE RECEIVED :::

Designation: Soundwave

Location: Infiltration of United States communication satellite no. 35 21 AA 1

- Earth time: 42 minutes, 23 seconds -


	10. Chapter 10 Twenty eight minutes later

**Chapter 10: Twenty eight minutes later**

Ratchet shifted around a large metal table in the corner of the Autobot hanger. The table towered over the average height of a human, and if it wasn't for Bumblebee's assistance, Sam would have been left guessing at what sustained the medical officer's undivided attention.

Sitting upon Bumblebee's left shoulder; Sam observed a motionless human body lying upon the doctor's observation table. Cords snaked from the man's wrists connecting to a machine that slowly dripped a clear fluid through the cords into his veins.

The man wore a grey singlet and standard grade army pants. He was well built, fair skinned and had short brown hair. Like a lighting bolt strike Sam realised he recognised the robot's patient. _Lennox!_

His heart clenched in shock as he gasped with distress. He had never seen the Major in such a fragile state. To Sam, Lennox was the epitome of courage and bravery he strived to be as a man. A symbol of the will of man to never surrender. But seeing the Major on that cold metal table, inoperative and weak, a sharp cold chill ran down Sam's spine.

While Sam was intensely concentrating on Ratchet's efforts with the Major -metal fingers working, scanners inspecting, samples of blood being analysed – Optimus approached from behind Bumblebee and stood next to the yellow robot and his human parrot. Sam peered up at the tall leader, his face stern and cold. The situation and its severity obviously had not been overlooked by the commander.

"Ratchet, report." Optimus instructed the medical officer. Ratchet diverted his attention away from Lennox, turning to face Optimus.

"Subject is stable. Cause of infection unknown." Ratchet peered down at the body, appearing to be distraught at the condition of his patient.

"Good news is it isn't permanent." Sam's eye lit up with delight at the robot's deliberation. Optimus' optics also appeared to lighten. Bumblebee had to restrain himself from doing a little dance, remembering that such erratic movements would probably send his shoulder dweller crashing to the floor.

"Bad news is… the infection takes ten hours to dissipate."

Optimus lowered his head and raised his hand to his chin.

"What type of infection is it?" Sam yelled across to the medical officer, slightly startling the nearby Autobots. Sam peered across at Optimus with a gaze of requested consent to his question. Optimus acknowledged the look and turned his optics to Ratchet for his response.

"Well, my analysis has determined a chemical, most likely ingested as a fluid, contaminated the human's bloodstream. The mixture is a combination of human compounds, but an extremely potent and concentrated variety. Humans refer to the products as epinephrine and anabolic steroids." Ratchet tilted his head, still contemplating his response.

"That explains the violence and aggression." Optimus interjected, receiving an approved nod from Ratchet.

Optimus turned back to the centre of the room, Bumblebee and Ratchet keeping their optics sternly on their leader.

"Alright team," the deep voiced cybertronian called across the crowd of robots and humans, "The tranquilisers must be strong enough to induce immbolisation for ten hours." With Optimus' words, the crowd relentlessly returned to their labors.

Tables were littered across the hanger room piled with guns, bullet shells and abnormally large darts that would definitely not fit into a human sized gun. Sam's confusion at the size of the darts was quickly quenched when he noticed Ironhide inserting the ammo into several small compartments in his forearms.

Sam noticed in the western corner of the room Wheeljack was frantically darting around what could easily be confused for a mad scientist's laboratory. Wheeljack had control of several tables of beakers, solutions, mixing machines, and telescopes, basically what every science geek could fathom. The robot was rapidly pumping out several beakers of a clear fluid, then eagerly passing them to nearby soldiers who would inject the fluid at various armory tables into pointy bullets and darts. Although Wheeljack was not the only station creating the fluid, he was definitely the most efficient.

Bumblebee lowered Sam from his shoulder to the ground; enough weapons had been assembled to begin immobilising the infected around the base. There were eleven teams of insurgents grouped in twos or threes, named Alpha through to Kilo. Sam was teamed with Bumblebee, at the camero's request. Some of the personnel would remain behind due to their lack of firearms training. This lessened the numbers of available troops considerably.

Each team was designated an area on the base. Team Charlie, featuring Sam and the yellow robot, were nominated for the canteen. After their briefing, the teams took the opportunity to arm themselves with a tranquiliser gun, or in the alternative, inject their alien limbs with darts. Sam took possession of a handgun rather than an assault rifle, and two refills. Just in case.

Team Alpha took point at the exit of the hanger, moving out into the open space of the base once Ironhide had opened the door. Closely followed by team Beta.

Before team Charlie began their assault, Sam knocked his hand against Bumblebee's forearm, gaining the robot's attention. The teenage soldier, gripping his gun in his hands smirked, "Bee, I have an idea."

The Autobot hanger erupted in the sound of the chevrolot camero's motor. Spinning wheels leaving behind a cloud of dust in its wake, Bumblebee shot out of the building. Sam leant the tip of his gun slightly out of the open passenger window, gripping the door in reaction to the force of the car's takeoff. Optimus shook his head tolerantly at the display.

The noise from the camero must have alerted a nearby infected to their approach. Before team Charlie was even half way to the canteen, a tall black soldier ran out from behind a nearby demountable and began chasing the tail of the car, screaming something indecipherable as he sprinted.

Sam recognised the solider instantly. _Epps._ The solider was fast, but not fast enough to keep up with the car. But Sam did not intend to out run the solider.

"Bee, ninety degrees!" Sam screamed over the camero's engine. On cue, Bumblebee hit the breaks, banking ninety degrees right before screeching to a halt. The running solider was now right in Sam's firing line. Smoke steamed from the tires as the air filled with the smell of burning rubber.

Sam held his breath as he peered down the line sight and squeezed the trigger. A bullet shot out of the weapon and landed a direct hit into Epp's left pectoral muscle.

The startled soldier stopped instantly and looked down at the bullet that stuck out of his chest, only the metal tip penetrating his skin. After about three seconds, the soldier's knees buckled and he dropped straight to the ground in a heap.

Sam smiled, "Ouch, that's gonna hurt in the morning." He rubbed Bumblebee's dashboard in encouragement. Bumblebee quickly scanned the motionless body. _Vitals stable, induced sleep successful. _

"Nice shot." The camero spouted after his analysis. "Nice drift." Sam responded as Bumblebee kicked his gears back into drive.

During the next few minutes it took team Charlie to reach the canteen, no other obstacles delayed their speeding spree. Bumblebee kept up to date with the progress of the other groups though cybertronian communication links. A total of twenty one infected had already been disabled across the eleven groups. Sam was actually disappointed he had only bagged one thus far.

Bumblebee's wheels screeched to a standstill outside the canteen. The steel building was similar to all the other structures on the base. However, unlike various other buildings, the canteen did not cater for the Autobots. Only human sized doors were installed at various points around the building.

Bumblebee revved his engine in an attempt to alert anyone nearby and draw them out into the open. Several attempts produced no movement. Sam sat peering out the passenger window, continuously diverting his sight around to each window, like a meercat scanning for a predator.

A cool afternoon breeze gently seeped through the car's interior. Without warning, Bumblebee shifted his gears into reverse and sped backward four metres. The camero's sudden movement jolted Sam forward, forcing him to drop his gun on the seat and use both hands as guards against the dashboard.

Bumblebee came to a halt just as two women swung open the nearby canteen door and walked a few steps into the open. They both had splatters of blood all over their clothes. The women stood motionless eyes affixed on the camero. Sam fumbled trying to quickly pick up his gun and aim it out Bumblebee's window for a shot.

The boy was too slow. One of the females took to speed racing away from the canteen and straight past Bumblebee's three o'clock. The other female rushed back inside the canteen, slamming the door shut behind her. Sam hastily opened Bumblebee's door and jumped out, before the robot could slam it shut on him preventing his exit.

"Bee, you go get that one, I'll get this one!" Sam yelled, as he hurried towards the canteen entry. Bumblebee hesitantly complied, screeching away in chase at the female sprinting across the grounds. Sam could hear metal interchanging in the background as he approached the door. He knew robot Bumblebee would have no problems darting the woman, but he wasted no time turning around to watch.

Sam slowly pulled the handle to the door, opening it just enough so the door was ajar. Grasping his gun tightly, aiming it forward, Sam used his left foot and kicked the door; flinging it open with a loud metal thud.

Holding his gun firmly in front of his face, right hand gripped around the handle and trigger, left hand under the handle for support, Sam slowly inched inside the building.

The cafeteria room was a disgusting mess. Scraps of food everywhere, tables and chairs tipped over, the service counters smash or riddled with food. Sam heaved in the back of his throat from the smell of rotten eggs.

Slowly stepping deeper into the room, Sam weaved his vision left and right, keeping his gun firmly in hand pointing forward. He started to breathe heavier, adrenalin pumping through his veins. No movement, not a sound. _Where is she?_

Suddenly the woman jumped out from behind a fallen table. Sam was forced off his feet as the she rammed her shoulder straight into his side. Sliding five metres and crashing into several metal chairs, Sam held tight onto his gun with his left hand and used his right to cover his head from the impact.

The woman began to bolt towards him. Sam, still at a disadvantage on the floor, grabbed a nearby chair and threw it at the crazed female. The chair struck the woman just below the knees, causing her to lose balance and trip. Sam took the opportunity to promptly stand back onto his feet.

Before Sam had the opportunity to aim his gun, the woman had recovered from her fall and sprinted straight at Sam landing a forceful punch into his stomach. The taste of bile filed his mouth as the mind numbing pain of the blow spread across his body. The female grabbed Sam's shirt swinging him around and hurling him across the room again; his clothes gathering all the slops of spilled eggs as he slid across the tiled floors.

Sam turned onto his stomach, bending in pain. He lifted his head to see the woman a few metres away walking to his position. Looking at her face, he whispered in agony, "Tracey?"

Tracey didn't even react to her own name. Her eyes and face were burning with rage. She stopped just in front of Sam, clenching her fists so hard her arms began to tremor.

"You rude little snot!" She screamed down at Sam, "I'll teach you to be rude to people!" Opening her palms to grab Sam, Tracey lunged at the boy's throat. With a quick reflex, Sam spun around on the floor using his legs to trip Tracey. She fumbled backwards landing straight on her lower back.

Sam swiftly moved his gun from behind his back and aimed it at Tracey, who was frantically twisting to attack him. Using his feet to keep her from rolling over, Sam let off a single shot. The noise of the barrel as the shot burst from the gun echoed across the canteen. The bullet landed right into Tracey's side. She jolted for a minute from the shock of the metal sticking into her ribcage. After a few twitches, her limbs relaxed and she fell into unconsciousness.

Sam remained on the floor for a moment composing himself. His stomach screamed in pain and he felt beat up and run down. Slowly lifting himself to his feet, he looked down at his clothes to see all the food splattered all over his body. A mixture of mushy yellow and orange drenched his clothes. The smell was revolting. Sam looked across the canteen eyeing a free standing water dispenser.

Hobbling over to the dispenser, and taking a plastic cup from its holder, Sam pulled the small lever holding the cup beneath the spigot. Water slowly poured out, and Sam kept refilling it after each splash onto his clothes until the food stains were removed enough that he didn't smell like a garbage bin.

Once sufficiently cleaned, Sam skulled a cup full of the cool water. It felt refreshing after the heated fight a few moments ago; although his stomach did not agree and began to twist in pain at the introduction of the liquid. Sam leaned forward dropping the cup, clasping at his stomach, still holding the gun in his free hand.

Sam suddenly felt extremely livid at the whole situation. He had been beaten down, thrown, punched, and where the hell was Bumblebee this whole time! So much for his faithful guardian! A rage spread throughout Sam that made his blood boil. In an instant outburst of rage, Sam kicked the water container out of the dispenser, sending it soaring across the room, spilling water all over the floor. The plastic container landed with a loud crack as it burst against the tiles.

Sam recoiled at the destruction, taking a step back from himself, puzzled at what he had just done. He questioned his own actions, which were completely random and irrational. It was almost like he was enraged for no logical reason. _Infected? _Sam began to panic, thoughts frantically rushing through his head. _Why now? Did I catch it from Tracey? No… she didn't even touch anything but my shirt! A fluid, Ratchet said it was a fluid! The food on my shirt, did I eat any of it? No.. all that got into my mouth was the water._

"The water!" Sam yelled to himself at his sudden realisation. Dropping his gun to the floor to rid himself of excess weight, Sam bolted across the canteen, dodging tables and chairs in his path. He had to tell someone before he turned into a psycho.

Sam ran into the sunlight, the beams slightly blinding him as his eyes adjusted. Holding his hand above his eyes, he looked frantically in a circle for someone – anyone! - who was in hearing range. Sam began to feel extremely frustrated that no one was in sight. His blood began to boil. _No! _He minded to himself. _Calm down! Don't lose it! _But he didn't have much time; he felt his body begin to lose control as his mind told him to release this sudden burning anger that was building up inside him.

Across the base grounds, the sound of two metal feet pounding against the cement closed in on Sam's position. Sam could see Bumblebee running towards him at a high speed pace. Sam began waving his arms in the air hysterically screaming at the robot.

"The water!" He bellowed. "The water! The infection was spread through the filtered water from dispensers!" Sam knew that almost every building contained one, if not several, water dispensers. If someone was going to poison the water supply, the best method would be the dispensers, as most of the human residents were paranoid about the quality of the tap water on base.

Bumblebee skid to a halt in front of Sam as the human jumped and screamed. "The water!" He gasped for air. "The dispenser water…" Sam bent over in exhaustion, repeatedly inhaling air unable to verbalise words after his violent screaming.

The yellow robot bent down in front of his friend, "Are you sure?" It would appear that Bumblebee clearly understood Sam's screams from across the base, cybertronian audible range was nothing less than impressive.

"What you think I am a fucking idiot! You think I'd scream like this if I was just guessing! You stupid robot!" Sam shouted at Bumblebee in an aggressive tone he had never heard before during all those years as his guardian. The robot instantly stood up in alarm taking a few steps away to separate him form the human.

Recovering from the momentary shock of the human's hostility, Bumblebee assessed Sam's physical condition. The human was displaying abnormal violent tendencies and aggressive bodily manifestations of heavy breathing, muscle tension and irate facial expressions.

In seconds Bumblebee's logics determined the reason why Sam had come to the conclusion that the water was the source of the infection. Without hesitation the robot would have shot a tranquiliser dart straight into the boy, preventing him from injuring others and himself. But his chase of the female human who was a master of dodging his shots had rendered him out of ammo.

Sam's breathing became louder as he coughed growls at the robot standing before him. He looked at Bumblebee with a murderous rage. "You have always doubted me! Always held me back! Taken everything from me!" Sam screamed the last decree.

Bumblebee was convinced the boy intended to physically attack him. Not from fear of harm to himself, but rather to Sam if he should attempt to physically batter metal, Bumblebee turned and began to sprint away from Sam. The human took off after him surprisingly keeping a steady pace with the robot. Bumblebee radioed across to the other Autobots the emergency.

"Sam is infected. Out of ammo. Require assistance at my position immediately."

All the Autobots received the cybertronian message simultaneously. A few were in the heat of pursuing targets, and did not respond. The ones able to move on Bumblebee's position only took seconds to analyse and designate who would be the fastest reinforcement depending on location and speed.

Bumblebee continued to lead Sam through the open space of the military base, taking the boy in a circle to buy time for back-up.

Cutting the corner from behind a warehouse, a red and blue peterbilt screeched forward speeding towards Bumblebee. Once in a close enough range the truck began to interchange; its metal form twisting and shifting into the cybertronian robot. Optimus' rapid approach was not hindered as he transformed; his spinning wheels being replaced by running strides of bulky metal legs.

Bumblebee came to a sliding halt as Optimus arrived; Sam still on his guardians heels only a few metres behind. Optimus bent down and held his hand out to stop the advancing human. Sam did not stop, and instead ran straight into the robot's palm; fists clenched, violently punching at the robot's metal casings.

Optimus gently moved his hand forward, pushing Sam backwards forcing the boy to topple to the ground.

Optimus stood up straight and aimed his gun down at Sam. Sam, still recovering from the push, looked up at the towering robot, rage flaming in his eyes as he lay staring deep into Optimus' optics.

"What are you waiting for!" Sam screamed at Optimus with such anger and fury in his voice. "Shoot me! Everything you touch ends up dead Optimus! So why not me too!" Anguish tangled inside Optimus' chest, the pain induced by the boy's words forcing him to hesitate discharging his weapon

Sam lifted himself back onto his feet, his verbal abuse continuing, "Heartless killer!" Bumblebee peered across at Optimus in concern at his leaders' vacillation. "You can't save anyone Optimus because you're the reason they keep dying!"

Sam postured his body to leap frontward to strike at the robot. Before the human could even move a centimeter forward, Optimus took aim and shot Sam directly in the chest. The penetration of the dart made him freeze to a standpoint; his whole body numbing in seconds. Before he could collapse onto the hard cement, a metal hand swiftly moved from above catching him as he fell. The whole world turned black.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Authors note:

Welcome to my first transformers FF. Of course it isn't finished (far from it) but please R and R. I hope everyone could understand the timelines and shifts between dream/past and present. Thank you for reading it all the way through! I hope you have enjoyed the story so far and plenty more to come.


	11. Chapter 11 Aftermath

**Chapter 11: Aftermath**

"_I love you ____and I need you__**.**__ Please. Please, come back to me. Sam, please!"_

After everything he had endured from that spontaneous ill-thought out decision to get inside the alien camero; starring death in the face, literally dying in a war zone, saving the world… twice - Sam through all his immaturities understood the fleeting truth of telling someone you loved them; because Sam could see the hollowness in those words.

Various mandible muscles contract and vocals cords vibrate creating so effortlessly human speech. Sam knew now it was not the words themselves which were terrifying, it never was, it was the realisation of when you are unconditionally in love.

Sam remembered the warmth of Mikaela's embrace; the soft touch of her lips; the pools of blue in her eyes; his devotion for Mikaela was intoxicating. His yearning for her burned beneath his skin. As he opened the deepest residence of his heart to give to her, he knew he could no longer live without her. His soul was chained to hers.

_Run! Move! Get up NOW! _Sam forced the words from his head through his body, commanding them to act. The crippling fear kept him lowered behind the transport car, hands covering his ears while deafening explosions rained around him.

Sam cowered behind the vehicle, too afraid to move. The front of the car was already engulfed in flames. The fight between Overload and the Autobots kept moving dangerously closer to his position.

Images of Mikaela flashed through his head; the heart wrenching despair of her voice as he lay lifeless upon the Egyptian sands. Sam's heart twisted at the thought of Mikaela's pain when she believed he was dead. He began to will courage into his limbs. He could not give up fighting; he had to endure; he had to survive; because he had something worth fighting for.

_GO NOW ! _The thoughts jolted him to his feet as he sprinted from behind the car, his back to the intense battle as he ran. Ammunition blasted around him, he swerved to avoid the stray bullets and grenades. A stray rocket hurtled metres from his position, the aftershock roughly throwing Sam off his feet with a forceful push.

The heat from the explosion singed at the right side of his body. He was momentarily airborne before gravity thrashed him to the ground. He heard a disturbing crack in his shoulder as he hit the cement, tumbling as he skid to a halt. His left arm was now aggressively bleeding, the air burning the freshly exposed scrape.

Rolling around on his stomach Sam frantically searched for adequate cover. He was now completely in the open, a sitting duck. He spied another transport car unaffected by the raging battle. Sam limped to his knees, using his right hand to push himself to his feet, his left arm pressured against his chest in an attempt to congeal the grazed wound.

A loud metal clang rang out across the base. The noise erupted at such a force that it surpassed the unwavering blare of the human firearms and Autobot artillery. Sam rapidly turned around to face the scene of the savage thud.

There, in the middle of the battle stood sideswipe, his daunting metal sword drawn in his hand. The towering Decepticon stood motionless before the daring robot. The other Autobots, a few battered to the ground, others in the process of advancing another attack, gazed at the aftermath of sideswipe's assault.

Sparks igniting from the severed piece of metal, a large chunk of Overload's left shoulder still smoking from the constant release of rockets, sat uselessly at the forefront of the Decepticon's feet. Sideswipe cocked a mocking smirk at the direction of the wounded machine.

When the Autobots were beginning to doubt their ability to stand against the monstrous enemy, hope washed throughout their circuits from the damage inflicted by one of their own.

The momentary shock of injury passing, Overload ignited with an extreme fury. Pushing several Autobots aside with forceful swings of his metal arms, the Deception charged directly for the metal Autobot.

Sideswiped dodged several incoming rockets and laser blast of the advancing monster. Drawing his sword at his side, he leapt forward to initiate another critical swipe at Overload's armor. Wisping several passes at the Decepticon's feet, he vaulted up the large robot's back aiming his sword directly for the neck.

Overload swiftly bent to the side, evading the downward thrust of the sword.

Sam gasped. Sideswipe fell forward directly in front of Overload. Overload seized the fatal mistake, grabbing Sideswipe by the back of the neck pulling him close.

With an outward haul Overload pulled his fist backwards and hurtled it forward through Sideswipes back. Sideswipe wailed in agony as the hand ripped through his metal body into the deep cavities of his chest.

Screams of horror broke out around the devastating scene. Overload slid Sideswipe's mangled metal body off his hand, clenching around a glowing sphere nestled inside the Autobot's chest. With a vigorous heave, he ripped the spark from within Sideswipe's chest, the Autobot's optics dulling to a black lifeless colour.

The metal corpse dumped to the ground in a heap.

Overload clenched the metal life-force in his first, smiling vindictively at his prize. Clenching his robotic fluid drenched hand tight, the sphere fractured and splintered beneath the pressure. The Decepticon opened and tipped his hand allowing metal dust to trickle through his fingers to the ground.

Sam could no longer feel the burns of his fresh wounds. The numbing terror he just witnessed froze his heart ice cold. For a moment, he forgot how to breathe. His body wrenched and his stomach knotted forcing acid into the back of his throat.

Sam was violently hauled from his paralysis as a deep voice bellowed in power and aggression. Optimus burst into a sprint tearing towards the masochistic robot. Optimus' blades drawn, hungering for the kill, Overload discharged his lasers at the incoming Autobot. Ironhide and Ratchet backed their leader with firepower, landing direct hits at the Decepticon's attached weaponry.

Not wanting to divert his attention from the impending clash, Sam found himself reluctantly shifting his gaze into the sky. A bright fiery flash blazed amongst the clouds. The red inferno was growing in size. Another spherical fireball was headed straight for the base. _God no, we're fucked! _Impending doom seething through his veins.

Optimus lunged forward at the Decepticon, ducking to avoid a powerful punch at his head. The missed attack brought Optimus close against Overload's lower body. He began stabbing frantically at Overload's metal legs, shattering snaps raged as the blades sliced through the thick alloy.

Sam's positive emotions of the sudden advantage were rapidly quenched by the new approaching danger seconds from arrival. The sky illuminated in a bright orange. Human soldiers winced in horror. The Autobot's masked their fear, but their poker faces barely held back the terror that was spreading throughout their processes.

Sam no longer wanted to watch. He wanted out. There had to be a way out. He needed to escape this nightmare. Panic and alarm infected his bloodstream. Sam watched Optimus brutally fighting the deadly clenches of the Decepticon. His heart began to beat painfully against his ribcage.

Sam dug his nails deep into his forearm. His mind screamed deep inside itself, _No! No! No! God please No!_

Sam suddenly felt like he was falling inside himself.

The military base was concealed in black beneath the dismal night sky. A scream pitched itself through the dark in a short outburst of alarm. Sam found himself diving forward in distress, violently waking himself from his sleep.

Sam breathed fast and hard, gasping for air. Beads of sweat ran down his body, his arms trembled as he held them up before his eyes. He looked around hysterically at his surroundings. He was lying on a green metal stretcher bed the military used for sheltering crowds of refugees into one building. Sam was surrounded by metal stretchers, all containing a human body each covered by its own blanket.

Sam twisted his neck in all directions taking in everything around him. The room was extremely dim, only a solitary light on a far wall glowing through the darkness. Everyone around him remained completely motionless, the faint sounds of breathing streaming from the beds.

He attempted to recall the events that lead him to being sheltered in the room. His head ached at the forceful prodding of his memory. Before he could evoke his answers, Sam froze at the sound of heavy metal footsteps slowly advancing to the building. Sam held his breath as he listened to the sound of the metal strides.

Without completely understanding his reaction, Sam flung himself back onto his bed, pulled the blanket up to his chest and hurriedly closed his eyes shut. The scrape of a metal door sliding open echoed metallic scuffs as it moved.

Sam could feel a body lingering around the room; metal shifting and darting between the rows of beds. He laid still and quiet, attempting to calm his breathing from panic to a façade of sleeping calm. The metal figure paused; Sam listened intently through the eerie silence waiting for the moving sounds to resume.

A cold brush of air drifted across Sam's face. He gently opened his eyes to a squint. Sam chocked as he saw a large metal hand suspended above his head. Scrambling in hysteria, Sam flung his eyes open and leaped sideways off his bed, crashing to the cement floor beneath him. The hand jolted back in shock.

Positioned on his back, Sam continued to edge away from the huge metal silhouette using the tips of his elbows; his eyes affixed on the startled robot.

"Sam…" A calm soothing voice called out to him. The robot's hands were now both held out in front of his metal body in submission.

Sam stopped, eyes probing at the robot. The figure lowered his body into a non- aggressive stance, tilting his head gently towards the human that lay in panic on the ground.

Sam's mind suddenly ruptured with clarification. His beating heart calmed and panic subsided. One word spread across his memory, as emotions and memories washed around his head. _Bumblebee. _

Sam gently relaxed his tense limbs and stared warmly up at the concerned Autobot. Bumblebee continued to peer down at Sam with a nervous gaze.

Slowly moving his metal hand towards the tiny human, Bumblebee inched his limb gently around Sam's back. Bumblebee's confidence returned when the fragile boy stayed perfectly composed at the robot's advances. Cupping his hand around his charge, Bumblebee's vocals sighed in relief when the human did not recoil at his touch.

A few seconds passed and Sam felt tranquil against Bumblebee's warm metal grip. The horrors of his nightmare washed away as he closed his eyes and leant his cheek against his guardian. _My Bee. _

Sam's body slumped against the robot's palm. Bumblebee began tilting his hand until Sam was laying flat upon the comforting metal. Using his free hand, he cupped the human safely and lifted him off the ground, standing up as he brought Sam against his chest. Not breaking his relaxed coma, Sam remained perfectly still as the robot stepped quietly through the room of sleeping bodies and headed outside. Drifting Sam into a single arm cradle embrace, Bumblebee grasped the large entry door with his free hand, gently sliding it shut.

Bumblebee walked Sam through the still starry night. The whole base was quiet and peaceful, features that were not a common occurrence at a military base. Sam was accustomed to spotlights and armed guards patrolling the area.

Bumblebee steadily approached the eastern building war room, Sam not noticing their destination; his eyes remaining shut as he leant quietly against Bumblebee's metal chest.

The bright lights of the room seeped through the cracks of his eyelids as Bumblebee entered the streams of blaring bright lights. He could hear the hum and vibrations of cybertronian chatter suddenly silence at Bumblebee's arrival.

Bumblebee walked deeper into the bright room, coming to a steady halt. A few seconds passed, and Sam jerked fiercely in alarm as a metal prick penetrated his neck. Sam eyes opened wide and he was thrown out of his calm coma into complete alert.

Sam slapped his hand against his neck holding the area where he had felt the spine tingling jab. He turned to face Ratchet who was standing directly in front of Bumblebee. "Ouch" Sam cried as he watched Ratchet retract his pointy metal finger.

"Relax Sam, I am just doing a blood test analysis to assess your recovery." The robot reasoned calmly.

"You could have asked first!" Sam snapped back.

Ratchet ignored Sam's outburst. The robot was busy analysing the blood sample he had just acquired. Ratchet's optics flickered as his processes examined the boy's blood. Coming to a steady halt, Ratchet turned his optics back to Sam's line of sight.

"Congratulations Sam, you have a clean bill of health." The robot exclaimed with enthusiasm.

"Thanks." Sam responded with less enthusiasm.

"I shall inform Optimus promptly on his return."

Sam frowned in confusion at the robot's statement. _Where did Optimus go?_ At that moment as he minded the Autobot leader's name, Sam's heart gritted in painful memory. Memories flooded throughout Sam's mind of the events that had perspired prior to his induced sleep. An infection spreading across the base, Sam subduing Tracy, the water, and then… his despicable screams at Optimus. _You can't save anyone Optimus because you're the reason they keep dying!_

Sam felt the bile bubble in his stomach as he recalled the words that had escaped his wretched mouth. Those vile wicked words he had screamed in rage at Optimus Prime. Sam began to shudder in distress at the suffering he had inflicted.

Bumblebee glanced down in concern at Sam's sudden bodily reactions.

"Where is Optimus?" Sam implored; his distress evident in the tone of the question. Specious fears crawled their way into his mind; maybe Optimus had abandoned Earth after the merciless verbal slashing by the one human he trusted above everyone else. Alter natively, Optimus had remained on Earth, but after the pain Sam had inflicted on the honorable robot, Optimus will never trust Sam again.

Sam felt water begin to gather in the corners of his eyes. His nauseating panic spiraled into hysterical dread that Optimus would never look at him the same way again; that the robot's look of respect and friendship would be replaced with loathing and disgust.

Sam's distress intensified when Ratchet and Bumblebee stared absorbedly at each other, their hesitant delay in providing an answer awkwardly off putting. Sam suspected the robot's were conversing using their cybertronian links, excluding him from their thoughts. Sam glared in frustration.

"What?" Sam snapped, his outburst slicing through the discomforting silence.

"Sam.." Bumblebee softly began. Ratchet took a step forward towards the nestled human, his optics dimming from their usual dominant radiance. The medical officer peered down at Sam with a somber gaze, "We need to show you something."

Ratchet turned his back to Bumblebee and Sam, his bulky frame concealing Sam's view of what had attracted the robot's attention. Sam watched as Ratchet lifted his hand pointing the index outward towards the far wall. Clicking his fingers, the room instantly echoed with chattering noise. Ratchet stepped aside out of Sam's view to reveal a flat screen television affixed on the far wall of the room.

The solemn voice of the female reporter sent chills snaking down Sam's spine. He stopped breathing as the woman's trembling words streamed loudly from the side speakers.

"The destruction is overwhelming. The world governments are yet to release official reports but there is speculation the death toll has now reached into the thousands."

Sam's heart froze cold, icy fingers stabbing through his chest into his heart. Images began to flicker across the television. The haze of fire and smoke blanketed each clip. The female reporter continued to narrate, but her voice dulled to a distant murmur as Sam watched in numbed torture at the video footage.

United States: the White House. Ash fell like snow as flames consumed the building. Fire crackled furiously through the huge gaping holes and shattered windows. The entire left hand side of the once inspiring structure had collapsed in on itself, smoke streaming from the pile of burnt white bricks.

France: Paris. The Eiffel Tower was now severed in half, metal rubble scattered beneath what remained of the monument.

The amateur video footage began to flash at a faster pace; each clip highlighting unbelievable destruction before abruptly cutting to the next recording. With every video Sam felt a piece of himself sink further into horrified anguish; the terrified screams of the people in the videos piercing him like sharp nails.

Australia: Sydney. The Harbour Bridge swallowed by the sea bellow.

China: Hong Kong. Demolished temples reduced to ruins.

Egypt: Dubai. Now lay in ruins as people rummaged through the rubble screaming and weeping in anguish.

Britain: London. A huge gapping hole stretched in between historical building where the monumental Big Ben clock once towered in the centre of the city.

The videos kept playing over and over. Multiple cities and iconic world sites devastated by destruction. Sam's head shook in a defiant 'No' to the existence of the overwhelming chaos. His eyes swelled with tears that began to rush down his cheeks as he clenched his eyes shut.

Bumblebee cradled Sam close. He slowly raised his free hand toward Sam's chest, likely brushing the hand that clutched at the human's chest. Sam released his fingers that were digging at the skin surrounding his ribcage, wrapping them around the metal index of the robot. He gripped Bumblebee with all his strength, hoping that the tighter he held somehow he could gather enough courage to stomach the carnage burning into his memory.


	12. Chapter 12 Backlash

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

To all my loyal readers, thank you for your continued support! I have had various favorites and reviews for this story, I just hope you all have enjoyed it thus far.

WARNING for this chapter. It is quite dark as is my style of writing. I always wished Bay would have been slightly darker in his direction, but I guess he wanted to keep it 'family' friendly.

Also, don't forget to R and R if there is something you like/dislike.

I'll try and keep the chapters coming! I am excited about chapter 13! I have a lot of thoughts on its content, so I'll try and have it out at my earliest.

**Chapter 12: Backlash **

Flakes of snow drifted lightly from the sky landing elegantly on the tiny village of Gar in Russia below. The cold wasn't unseasonable for that time of year. The ninety or so residents of the isolated community anticipated a frosty winter, and were well prepared for the harsh weather.

Late afternoon darkness had started to weave through the town as the old brick houses radiated a warm orange glow. Smoke escaping the chimneys that drifted thickly into the sky.

A remote little house sat nestled amongst a forest of leafless trees, blanketed in a thick layer of snow. A small patch of clearing served the purpose of growing crops, but the winter snow had completely covered any sign of the cultivated soil.

A young family sat around the dinner table. A typical couple with two children of their own: a boy aged 5 and a girl aged 3; timid children with bright blue eyes and silky brunette hair. The couple always wanted to start a family in a small town, away from the major cities of the country.

The family held hands as they sat at the dinner table, bowing their heads in quiet prayer. The winter season reduced their normal spread of food; the seasonal weather required a rationing of provisions. A factor the adults already well anticipated, preserving ample food for the family in their previous harvests.

The fireplace crackled as the falling snow settled upon the small windows of the room. Before the father could mutter the routine 'Amen' after a minute of silent prayer, a loud crack burst outside the house startling the family from their seats. The sound would not be unusual during an intense thunderstorm, or if rockets were being tested in a nearby army barracks, but neither of those were ever characteristics for the area.

The four curious at the abnormal noise, left their meals rushing to the generous sized front lounge-room window. The adults took point, opening the large drapes to gaze outside. Particles of dust and cobwebs fluttered from above the drapes, floating down to the floor.

The young children scrambled from behind their parents, gently tugging at their clothes for a chance to look outside as well. Mum and Dad stared outside, gaping their jaws at the extraordinary sight. A large sphere alight in flames soared across the sky. Their bewilderment soon switched from wonderment to crippling horror as they realised the fireball was heading straight for their town.

Little voices bellowed behind them, yelling their wishes to look outside the window. The adults quickly dropped the drapes and grabbed their children, one for each parent. They hoisted their fragile kids into their arms and sprinted for the basement.

Seconds after the father slammed the basement door shut and scattered down the stairs with his son in his hands, a deafening collision rumbled outside the small house. The foundations shook and cracked, glass objects topside smashed from the impact as the children began to wail in fear.

A moment passed, nothing but dead silence as the terrified young family curled together in the dark basement. The smell of mould infected the small room, the surrounding bricks moist and eroded with age. The father handed his son to his wife, bravely creeping up the basement steps to the main room of their house.

Hands trembling, he gripped the rusty old handle, slowly pushing the wood door as it creaked open. He took a step out, eyes widening in shock. He lifted his head to the sky, which was now completely visible from inside the living room. A huge gaping hole ran across from the eastern side of the house to the western. A straight line had cut right through the little abode.

The man continued to step further through his shattered house, tears forming in the side of his eyes at the rubble that was his home. Snow now began to fall coldly upon his shoulders as he stood gawking at the damage.

An eerie noise whispered behind him. He held his breath at the sound of the loud deep bellow. He listened intently, the unnatural noise becoming clearer and closer. He quickly scrambled to a nearby couch, taking refuge behind its fabric.

The man's heart petrified in terror as an enormous metal monster paced into view, its massive metal feet drowning into the thick layer of snow as it stepped. Red eyes blazed in its head, bulky steel covering the alien's metal limbs.

The metallic terror trod ignorantly pass the severed house, his back turned to the anxious human that hid behind him in perfect silence. The man breathed a preemptive sigh of relief as the monster began to leave the area.

A loud high pitched shriek broke through the relieving silence. The young boy had wandered away from his mother in search of his father. Standing at the front of the open basement door, he screamed at the large metal monster in the foreground.

The beast turned swiftly to locate the noise, scanners pinpointing the source. It looked down at the small human with cold red optics of a ruthless killer.

The father looked on in horror as the metal giant gleamed at his son. He leaped forward from behind the couch, sprinting frantically to grab his child and run him away from the impending danger.

A deep sinister voice howls to itself, "No witnesses."

Before the man could cradle his son in his arms and wisp him away, the alien took aim pointing his forearm towards the humans. A bright glow illuminated from the circular opening where a hand once was, streaming out a fusion canon blast.

No one would ever build on that patch of land again; the scattered remains of scorched bricks a reminder of the young family that once lived there.

Half way across the world, the trials and tribulations of the day started to take its toll on the energy drained Autobot. Every fibre, every nerve ending, every circuit, that intertwined themselves around Optimus' metallic body longed for a lengthy recharge.

What Optimus anticipated as a routine day turned into a nightmare of calamity. It had taken hours to subdue all the infected human members of NEST and organise adequate sleeping quarters for the dozens of tranquilized bodies.

Mudflap and Skidz eagerly volunteered to haul all the unconscious humans to the metal stretchers setup in one of the holding warehouses on the base. Optimus suspected a few of the contusions on the human bodies were the result of the idiotic twins accidentally dropping their shipment whilst attempting to carry five or six of the comatose victims at one time.

Optimus had been so distracted in ensuring the human members of his team were adequately protected from further damage that he neglected to monitor the NEST headquarters intel panels. It slipped his logic circuits that all the primary IT personnel had been in the faction of infected. Optimus held himself responsible for being unable to organise infiltration crews earlier.

Due to the effects of the infection within the base, NEST lacked the numbers to organise sufficient defence teams to investigate the simultaneous worldwide attacks of Decepticons. It took hours for the American Military to assessable adequate replacements to accompany the various Autobots assigned to different sites across the globe. By the time most of the teams arrived at their destination points, the destruction had already reached climax and any sign of a Decepticon force had departed.

The Autobot and his unfamiliar human comrades arrived in the early hours of dawn in Sydney, Australia. The monumental harbour of the city lay in ruins by the ravaging efforts of an unidentified Decepticon.

Optimus scanned his optics around the devastation; the harbour bridge blown to pieces sinking to the bottom of the bay waters; fires still blazed across the inlet; scattered bodies lay lifeless around the piers and beneath the rubble. The once peaceful seaside now a pit of scorched ruins.

He cursed the Decepticon who inflicted the horrific suffering and carnage.

A crowd of civilians were gathered around the bayside. They worked effortlessly with authorities digging through rubble searching tirelessly for survivors. Optimus and his team had arrived by military cargo plane at the nearby airport, traveling by automobile to the scene of destruction.

Optimus felt it was honorable to look upon the battlefield with his visual sensors rather than remain hidden in the shadows. It wasn't until moments after he had transformed into his cybertronian form and caught the attention of nearby civilians that he would regret unmasking his alien presence.

A male human, hands bloodied through vigorous digging through the piles of cement and debris, observed the NEST team's covert arrival in the concealed side streets leading to the harbour. His eyes fumed with anger at the sight of the large robotic member of the team.

"You!" the man screamed from almost twenty five metres away; pointing his index finger directly at Optimus. "You should not be here! All this…" he continued to bellow circling his arms at the demolished bay, "…is your fault!"

Optimus stood firm, emotions unwavering at the allegations of the infuriated human who began to march towards the position of the team. The soldiers raised their guns in reaction to the aggression.

"Get the fuck off our planet! You are not welcome here!" The man began to charge towards Optimus, American soldiers cutting short his advances. Using their weapons as a barricade, they heaved forcefully at the livid human delivering a stern warning, "Back off! Go back to your business!" The man did not relent.

Optimus attempted to reason with the civilian, "Please..." but his deliberation fell dead as he peered across the harbour to see a crowd of people beginning to group around the piers. The bellowing of the single human had attracted too much attention, and now the NEST team was at great risk from the irrational emotions of an angry mob. Optimus ordered his team vacate the area immediately. A few soldiers would remain as scouts to ensure the area was cleared of any alien threats.

Drifting silently in the bay waters, a black Alfra Vico Marino 52 yacht concealed its alien form silently watching the conflict. The vessel relished in the destruction it had inflicted on the disgusting bioforms and the anguish it caused the pitiful Autobot leader.

The Decepticon replayed in its memory processors the splintering cracks of the human bones it crushed, their terrified screams as his arsenal melted their flesh, the melody of buildings collapsing from the powerful explosions of the robot's rockets. This mission was the most entertaining the twisted robot had had in over a year.

Thunderblast watched as the NEST team fled the scene; smirking at thecowardly Autobot who would turn tail and run from the likes of puny fleshlings. Consulting his communication link, he sent out an encrypted message:

::: SEND MESSAGE :::

Designation: Thunderblast

Location: Sydney, Australia.

- Lord Megatron, mission successful -

Returning to headquarters in the cargo planewould take another several hours. Usually for Optimus, the travel time would involve lengthy exchanges between his cybertronian comrades, or the human members of NEST, specifically Major Lennox would be the most talkative. However, with the strangers that temporarily replaced the regular members of the team, Optimus was left to his own devices.

The truck sat quietly in the darkness of the cargo hold. The room lacked any windows to allow light or glance outward at the over passing landscapes below. Optimus shifted his concerns to his human team and their recover progress.

The leader had already received several messages from his Autobot crew who had traveled to their assigned provisions, all reports resulting in the same state of affairs. Overwhelming destruction, devastated civilians, and no sign of the enemy.

Guilt chocked at the Autobot leader, a thick hand twisting its cold fingers around his spark. The Decepticons were extracting vengeance upon the human race, and the Autobots proved today that they were incapable of preventing their revenge.

Optimus' logics suspected that this time, there was no end game for the Decepticon attacks. The scale of destruction served no other purpose but to cause carnage and devastation. The spiteful robots now wanted to watch the Earth burn.

He began to convince himself that he let his attachments on Earth cloud his judgment. If the Autobots were unable to prevent attacks by the Decepticons against the humans, then there served no benefit for the people of this planet to offer the robots refuge on their planet.

His spark sunk further inside itself. Regret and anguish clawing deep into his mind. Optimus buried his need to scream in pain; the guilt of failure engraving itself on his soul. His punishment would await him in death; when his spark returned to the matrix from whence it came.


	13. Chapter 13 Fight or Flight

**Chapter 13: Fight or Flight**

Sam needed some time to himself. The past twenty four hours left him completely overwhelmed to the point his whole system was crashing inside itself. He was emotionally, mentally and most definitely physically drained.

He sat motionless on the top of Bumblebee's hood staring out into the horizon. The camero parked itself right in the centre of the military base facing directly east. The human and the robot watched in silence as the sun began to rise, and ever so slowly, started to warm the skin and body-kit under its amber.

Sam slumped over, burying his face in his hands. Memories overtaking his mind digging a cavernous hole deep within his chest. Thousands of voices in his head screamed of their pain and sorrow. His soul ached from the evil he had witnessed at the hands of the Decepticons. He resolved to himself the unwavering truth that a Decepticon had no soul; or if it once did by birth, the demon chose to let it die. It was easier for Sam to disconnect a Decepticon from an Autobot by making it the embodiment of evil, then Sam would feel no pity when he watched in glee at its spark being ripped from inside its chest while it wailed in agony.

A short lived smile crept on his face fading again to a morbid expression of emotions. It was hard to remain positive when you are terrified beyond words. Sam always felt secure and safe inside the boundaries of the NEST headquarters of Diego Garcia, but after the viral infiltration, no place felt safe any more. He could no longer recognise the world around him. Humanity was a cold heartless joke, the grim reaper waited with a malevolent grin to guide the Earth into eternal darkness.

At the time Sam could not fathom the reason why the Decepticons would go to all that effort to infect the humans in the NEST base. Why not inject a lethal poison in the water supply instead. If the Decepticons had concocted such an ingenious plan to intercept the food transport aircrafts, why not take the opportunity to kill the humans who had played a major role in thwarting their plans on Earth. But now as he sat watching the blazing sun creep into the sky, all the horrible pieces of the puzzle fell perfectly into place.

The complexity of the task itself warranted a more severe consequence than a virus that made everyone experience an extreme case of PMS for ten hours. Acquiring the classified route of the transport crafts themselves would have been a daunting task, let alone getting in, injecting the fluid in each plastic container and getting out without being spotted.

But it was never about NEST. Sam felt so self absorbed to have even considered that the attack was solely a retribution act against him and the soldiers of NEST. The Decepticons just wanted them out of the picture long enough to play out their real plan. And, it had worked. After hours of watching the television broadcasts streaming across every channel, there was now no denying the Decepticons true intentions from the very beginning.

The Decepticons had showed the world their power and the world trembled in fear. People no longer stood against the storm in defiant uprising, but cowered in the corner with a whimper.

Sam's eyes burned from the hours of television watching. The back of his eyelids were stained a white fuzzy glow from the continuous exposure to the screen. He could almost hear the ominous narration of reporters as his mind recalled all the information he was fed.

The Earth had erupted in outrage. People marched in protest in the millions, calling for retribution from the thousands dead at the hands of the alien race that plagued their planet. There had always been great resistance to the military alliance with a sect of the alien race, but now the disapproval rate had reached boiling point.

Lobbyists swarmed their parliamentary headquarters with signs while in more radical countries vicious riots swept across the cities. The chaos streamed live with press crews bravely reporting amongst the irate crowds.

Governments around the world were responding to the mayhem. National leaders met with their cabinets whilst military leaders assembled their armies.

One news story flashed itself into Sam's mind. A young blonde reporter stationed herself outside the American Parliamentary building, broadcasting the events of the morning. The president had called for an urgent meeting; the national leader would utilise a video link from his protected classified stronghold to address his cabinet. The reporter conferred to her viewers that the president had been evacuated by national security shortly after the worldwide attacks began. Her chattering immediately ceasing when a familiar face trudged down the parliament steps to his awaiting vehicle.

The reporter eagerly cut straight into the man's pathway beckoning for his attention.

"Mr Galloway, Mr Galloway! Any comment on the worldwide attacks?"

The politician waved her aside. "No comment."

"Thousands are dead sir, what is the president planning to do to prevent further attacks?"

"No comment."

"There is speculation that the attacks are linked to the American alliance with the aliens known as the Autobots, any comment Sir?"

The question had sparked the interest of the venomous politician. Theodore Galloway turned to address the female reporter who was vigorously gripping her microphone in front of him.

"That is not confirmed however if the attacks are connected the president will be calling for the immediate departure of all alien allies."

It took all Sam's strength to not pound his fist into Bumblebee's hood from the memory of the CNN news stream. An intense hatred boiled in his stomach. He knew Galloway would relish in the destruction, pulling all strings to point blame at the Autobot alliance. The politician had been holding a grudge for a very long time. The memory of Galloway's words a year ago echoed in his mind, _Just you wait! Just you wait!_ With the international community demanding the exile of all alien robots from Earth, the politician just had to infuse enough poison into the minds of the power makers for them to agree to the Autobot's immediate exit.

Sam's world was toppling over fast and he felt helpless to do anything about it. His brain told him to seek out Optimus, but his limbs refused. The boy knew the Autobot leader had returned from his overseas assignment, the noise of an incoming military cargo plane was hard to ignore. But Sam could not face the robot, not yet. Well, so he thought.

"Sam?" Bumblebee's soft voice sounded broken hearted at the melancholy of his human charge. Bumblebee had remained at Sam's side the whole morning, watching helplessly as the human sunk further and further inside himself. He wanted to take Sam away from all this, rip apart anyone who would cause him harm, but he couldn't. He was failing Sam with each passing moment.

"Yeah Bee?"

The camero sighed, "I just received a message from Optimus, I have to go."

Bumblebee's words awoke movement in Sam's body. "That's alright." He gently patted the robot's hood.

Sam carefully slid off the camero, slightly cautious that his legs would refuse to catch the ground as he leapt. Sam dug his hands into his pant pockets and scuffed around to Bumblebee's driver door. The camero did not move.

"What?" Sam frowned in confusion.

"You can't come Sam." Bumblebee spoke hesitantly, fearful that his words would either infuriate or upset the boy.

"Why not?" Sam was remaining perfectly calm and composed, completely unlike the characteristics of Samuel Witwicky, since on most occasions his exclusion from Autobot business was met with fiery opposition.

"Those are just my orders." Bumblebee's ambiguous answer was extremely irritating.

"Alright, I'll catch you later then."

Sam began to walk away from the camero. Bumblebee was completely beside himself. Sam's lack of vigor was disturbing at the least. _Sam had blown a fuse!_ But the yellow robot did not have time to chase him down for an explanation, he was ordered immediately to the Autobot hanger.

As Bumblebee's engine roared into the distance, Sam paced slowly in the opposite direction. He knew well enough that every private meeting the Autobots had occurred in their personal quarters. Sam had no intention of taking his omission lying down; he would simply walk around to the rear entry of the hanger and sneak into hearing range. He may have been exhausted, but he was more tired of the secrets.

Bumblebee sped across the base arriving at the hanger in moments. His engine echoed against the walls of the steel building as his wheels skid to a smoky stop. He was the last one to arrive. Transforming into robot mode, he walked to join the group of robots assembled inside, respectfully nodding his head towards Optimus. The leader greeted him back.

The hanger was a fluster with the alien presence. Optimus Prime in the centre, Ratchet and Ironhide at his flank. Motorbikes and cars scattered themselves across the floors. A few robots seated themselves on the floor. Wheeljack and Hound took position at the back of the group, arms crossed in anticipation.

Optimus stood tall observing his brave soldiers. "Autobots, as you are all aware, yesterday at precisely zero nine hundred hours a viral infection broke out across the NEST base."

The leader paused, contemplating his thought structure.

"The Decepticons used this as a tactic to employ simultaneous attacks across Earth. The enemy's intentions seem to be nothing more than an act of vengeance."

The mood around the room turned sour at their leader's words. It was apparent all the Autobots felt as emotionally torn as Optimus that they were unable to prevent, if not hinder, the scale of destruction.

The looming intensity of the conversation continued and none of the Autobots seemed to take notice of a small human stalking in the background behind them. Sam took cover behind a human made Jeep Wrangler, a recent rental to provide Hound with an Earth transformation vehicle.

"Yeah well the Decepticons are sneaky." Skidz spoke up across the crowd darting to attention.

"Slimey… shifty." Mudflap joined his twin's side.

Skidz smiled at his backup. "Yeah wez won't be falling for that trick again."

"Quiet you two." Ironhide scoffed at the interrupting duo. The twins immediately piped down.

Sam could see Optimus in the centre of the mob, Ironhide standing like a bodyguard to his flank. Out of all the robots, Hound and Wheeljack looked the most odd out. They didn't posture themselves like the other robots in cybertronian form. Not sturdy, or mechanical. Sam had seen Bumblebee stand like that, almost like he would slouch with an attitude. A strange emotional posture for a robot.

Sam's thoughts subsided as Optimus resumed his speech.

"Autobots, our failure to protect this planet from the Decepticon attacks has cast a shadow on the continuation of our alliance with the humans."

Sam shifted uncomfortably at the direction of the conversation. He tried to keep his movements and heart rate at minimal exertion. The hearing sensors of a cybertronian would put a vulcan to shame.

"That is why I think it best that if requested the best interests of Earth would be served with our return to Cybertron."

"What!" a small voice wailed across the room, echoes bouncing off the steel walls. Dozens of optics zoomed to the motionless car, scanning around the vehicle. But Sam was now officially pissed enough not to care that a bunch of aliens would be irate at him for sneaking into their private meeting.

A blaze of anger pumped through his veins as he jumped confidently from behind the Jeep staring intently at Optimus. Clenching his teeth down hard, he fumed as he stomped towards Optimus.

"You should not be here Sam."

"To hell I shouldn't!" Sam yelled halting right in front of the red and blue robot. His lips curled into a cringe of disgust.

"You can't just leave!"

"Sam people will die if we stay."

'Then people die! But more will die if you go!" Sam kept yelling his detests, Optimus tried to remain calm, his mellow tone attempting to pacify the aggressive human.

"If we return to Cybertron then logically the Decepticons will follow."

"And what about the ones that don't?"

The rest of the Autobots remained perfectly still and quite. Their attentions shifting back and forth like the audience of a tennis match.

"In the unlikely chance some remain, we will equip your race with sufficient weapon technology to initiate a formable defence."

"That is bullshit Optimus and you know it!"

Optimus' spark clenched with distress. Every strand of his metal processors longed to remain on Earth, to protect the young planet and his human charge. But he knew his decision to remain on Earth was made based on sentimental motivations, and his misguided leadership had most likely resulted in the terrible events across the globe. He could not let his emotions get the best of him, not this time.

Optimus' tone turned serious. "What would you have me do Sam? Stand defiant against the armies of Earth? Kill the human soldiers defending their planet?"

Sam slumped, lowering his head in aching thought.

"Sam, it is the right thing to do."

Sam shot his head up again, eyes glaring. "Don't talk to me about the right thing! We need you, and you're abandoning us!"

"We need Sam, or I?"

Sam was taken back with Optimus' question. He refused to answer, instead trying to twist the robot's guilty conscious to make him realise he was making a decision out of mere guilt.

"People die Optimus. That's life. That's war."

"You speak as if it is such an easy thing to accept. You above everyone else should understand this decision."

Sam cringed at the robot's emotional blow that stung like a physical wound. Optimus did not flinch on the outside, but he was tearing himself up on the inside. He loved Sam, the person he swore to protect. The boy's painful expressions screamed at him to apologies and beg for the human's forgiveness.

But Sam had his own knives. Burying his desire to weep, he turned his back to the Autobots and headed for the exit. He wailed across to them as he left, "To hell with you then!"

Bumblebee shuddered; Sam's words pierced his armor like no bullet ever had. The scout propped up ready to follow his charge. Before Bumblebee could even take a single step, Optimus shot him a commanding look that said 'stand down solider.' The obedient soldier sunk back down in submission.

The Autobots would not depart their hanger for several hours. Even on their dismissal, none would encounter Sam around the base. Sam made sure that he kept to himself in his quarters, acquiring the food he needed from the community fridge in the recreational room. Not meal worthy, but satisfactory enough for the day.

Sam took his anger out on the drywall of his room. A few remodeling indents now present in the wall. He didn't know who he was more mad at: the Decepticons or the Autobots. At least the Decepticons had an excuse. They had no souls!

As Sam released his anger, his heart rate slowed down to a steady pace. He sat in his room, staring up at the ceiling. Thoughts scratched at the surface of his skin, but he refused to acknowledge their presence. He willed his body into numbness trying to escape from his own flesh prison.

A starling noise made him jump from his bed. His alarm clock with inbuilt radio switched on and streamed music into the room.

"Dammit." Sam sneered; he must have stupidly set the alarm to the wrong time again. He walked over grabbing the device; the numbers indicated it was well into the night. He pressed the power button, but the music did not cease. The female singer blarred from the speakers,

"_I'm sorry_**, **_so sorry, please_ _accept_…"

Sam yanked the power cord out from it's socket.

"… _my apology."_

Sam's face lit up in utter disbelief.

"Sam." The radio sounded out his name! He stood frozen holding the power point cord in his hand.

"Pickup your phone."

His mobile sitting innocently on his dresser began to furiously vibrate. Sam warily grabbed the gadget pressing the green button holding it against his ear.

"Hello?"

"Sam, it's me."

"Bumblebee?" Sam sighed in relief at the familiar voice. He was not in the agreeable condition to be thrown into the twilight zone.

"Yes. Please don't hate me."

Sam's conscious twisted at Bumblebee's tone. He had not even considered how his outrage at Optimus would have affected his loyal guardian. "I don't hate you."

"I don't want to leave Sam." Bumblebee almost sounded like he was forcing his words through streams of tears. The robot had been in emotional torture since being informed the Autobots would be vacating Earth. Optimus' decision had tore the robot in two. His loyalties demanded he follow his race, but his spark ached to remain on Earth, with his human charge.

Sam spoke through the silence. "I don't want you to go Bee, but what other choice do we have?"

Bumblebee's tone turned stern, "Meet me at the eastern boarder of the base in fifteen minutes." The call abruptly cut off. Sam starred at the mobile for a second, comprehending the last message from Bumblebee. _What are you up to Bee?_

Sam quickly grabbed a jacket from his wardrobe swinging it around his arms. He was lucky Bumblebee didn't invade his radio earlier. He had just finished showering and had gathered some food from the community fridge. A few minutes later he would have changed into pajamas and attempted to sleep. The key word being 'attempt.' He had no disillusions of having the ability to sleep, but foresaw just laying in the darkness of his dorm wrestling with his own thoughts.

He crept through the hallways of the barracks avoiding making eye contact with anyone still awake. Most of the residents were still physically recovering from the aftershock of being tranquilised for ten hours. No one who had suffered the infection walked away without a laceration or two to show for it.

Once out into the open, Sam kept to the shadows of the buildings, slinking around any spotlights scattered around various structures throughout the base. Quietly approaching the eastern border of the base, Sam glanced around for his guardian. He couldn't see Bumblebee anywhere.

Sam held his breath as he saw two bright blue optics blaze through the shadows of a nearby demountable. Bumblebee had been crouching in the darkness, completely concealed from sight.

Sam walked across standing right in front of the blanketed robot. A mournful whine drifted from amongst the shadows.

"Please forgive me Sam."

Sam moved his hand underneath the robot's chin lightly brushing the metal.

"Nothing to forgive Bee."

Bumblebee hoisted himself up, unsheathing his yellow armor from the darkness. He peered down at Sam with a serious gaze.

"Sam, I have asked you here because I am confident Optimus will not change his mind." The robot paused for a moment composing his thoughts. "It is only a matter of time until your government orders us from your planet. I don't want to be here when that happens."

Sam lifted his eyebrows in confusion, "Why?"

"Because… if I hear the orders and do what I am thinking of doing, then I would be disobeying a direct order."

"Explain…"

"I want to leave…. tonight… now."

Sam jolted in shock, "By yourself?"

"No." Bumblebee rolled his optics at Sam, "With you."

"Oh… we are going to runaway?" Bumblebee nodded. Sam turned his head to the side, contemplating the robot's proposal. It did not take long for Sam to turn back and confer Bumblebee a consensual nod.

"There is a transport vessel leaving the island in exactly forty one minutes. I suggest we be on it."

"We want in!" Bumblebee and Sam jerked from the shock of two unexpected voices ringing out at them. They turned to the origin of the voices. Two short robots lurched from behind the nearby demountable.

Hound and Wheeljack smiled, their artificial metal teeth gleaming in the nightlight.

Bumblebee hissed. "It is hard enough the two of us sneaking out of here without being spotted let alone the difficulty with you two clanking about!"

Hound spoke up with a defiant attitude, "You're not the only scout here."

"I am the only good one here."

Hound glared. "If you were so good then we wouldn't have been able to follow you here."

Bumblebee leered at the shorter robot, standing tall on his feet rising in intimidation.

Wheeljack interjected sensing the buildup of hostility, "Well, as Sam is logically the representative of Earth being the only human in our small band of runaways, I think he should decide if we can join you."

Wheeljack's suggestion caused three pairs of optics to stare intensely at Sam. He grunted at the sudden pressure change.

"Why do you want to come anyway? This wont is fun. You guys won't be able to transform in public. We will be in hiding, maybe for a very long time. That is the very definition of not fun."

Wheeljack and Hound took a moment to look at each other then in sync turned their sights back to Sam and muttered, "We like it here."

Sam wilted in indecisiveness. Hound made one more attempt at convincing the human. "Let me put it this way, for this to work we need the perfect combination of talent. Bumblebee is the brawn, Sam you are the token human, Wheeljack is the brains, and I… well I can be the lovable robot who tries to understand human behavior but fails humorously everytime." Hound smirked at his joke. Bumblebee just snarled. Sam couldn't help but smirk as well.

"Alright, you can come, but only because we are wasting too much time debating."

Wheeljack looked to Sam with a gleaming smile. Hound just crossed his arms delivering a sideward grin at Bumblebee. Sam masked his amused face, turning more serious at the situation at hand. He turned to look at Bumblebee who was staring intensely at the border wall of the base.

Sam shifted his sight back to Hound and Wheeljack. A confused expression pasted across his face as he noticed Wheeljack was still intensely staring at him with an eerie grin. He lifted his eyebrows as he asked, "What?"

It was then Sam noticed Wheeljack had been holding his left hand behind his back since he arrived. The silver robot walked over to Sam pulling out a black object to hand to hand to the human.

"Sam, I have something for you."

He produced to Sam a black metal baton, but the tip was bulkier than normal. Sam recognised the object instantly.

"Awesome, thanks Wheeljack."

Wheeljack handed Sam his weapon with a proud smile. Usually Sam was only allowed to take the baton on NEST missions; he remembered Optimus ordering Wheeljack to make the instrument for him after his first NEST mission that almost got him killed, the same weapon Sam was afraid led to the Autobots agreeing to share their technology with the military. It felt good to hold it in his hands again. The little stick of metal made him feel confident, way more confident than when he held a gun in his hand.

The sentimental reunion fading, the four stared up at the towering brick wall that raised almost three stories tall. Bumblebee had previously planned to hold Sam and simply jump over the wall, but with the addition of two more team members, he now had a predicament.

A wicked idea shot across his circuits. He turned to Hound, who leered suspiciously at the advancing yellow robot.

Using both hands, Bumblebee grabbed Hound by the left shoulder hurling him over the wall in one powerful toss. On the other side, a loud thud erupted from the ground as particles of dust scattered high into the air.

Sam was shocked at how easily Bumblebee flung the green robot like a rag doll. "Hound are you alright?"

"Yeah, my rear body kit panels broke my fall."

Bumblebee giggled to himself, turning his gaze to Wheeljack. Wheeljack hesitated backwards. Bumblebee held out his hand speaking out to the robot on the other side of the wall. "Hound, I am throwing over Wheeljack, catch him…"

"Alright."

Bumblebee tossed Wheeljack, although he was a lot gentler the second time around. Sam could hear the clang of metal as Wheeljack disappeared over the other side of the wall.

"Ok Sam…"

Sam wavered approaching Bumblebee who had his hand stretched out for Sam to hop on.

"Um, you're throwing me too?"

"No, I'm going to hold you." The robot again rolling his optics at his human charge.

Bumblebee gripped Sam safely in his palms. He took a few long strides backwards, suddenly sprinting forward at a pace that forced Sam's body to lean back from the inertia. With a single leap, the two were hoisted into the air clearing the wall and landing with a forceful thud on the other side.

Sam was winded, but at the same time slightly distressed. If it was this easy for Bumblebee to jump over the wall, what sort of protection did it serve from the Decepticons? Sam's mind reasoned the wall was never made to keep evil robots out, especially since the most of the real dangerous ones could fly.

Ten minutes of trekking through fields of dust and dirt lead the group to the docks of the island. The gushes of the ocean waves flooded the area, as the salty smell of the waters filled Sam's lungs.

Bumblebee placed Sam safely on the ground. The robot had refused to let Sam run through the dark grassland since the boy was neither equipped with night vision, nor was he able to keep pace with the sprinting strides of the robots. An issue since time was of the essence.

Ducking behind an uphill mound, Hound and Bumblebee surveyed the situation.

"Sixteen humans detected." Hound spouted.

"Ten onboard, three below deck, three loading the ship with cargo." Bumblebee shot out.

In seconds the scout's had calculated the most covert and direct route. A pathway of shadowed rocks led below the wharf where the generously sized cargo ship was docked. The group could easily climb aboard the ship using the uneven shaped metal on its aft. Bumblebee looked at Sam with a determined gaze. Everyone knew this was the moment of no turning back.

Bumblebee raised his hand to the left side of his head, tapping his fingers gently against the metal exterior. Hound and Wheeljack nodded in acknowledgement of the sign.

In unison, the three robots disabled their communication links. The severity of their actions did not escape Sam's attention. Autobots never disconnected their com links from each other. It was the one sure way to ensure no one would be subject to a Decepticon attack without the means to call for backup. This was it. They were abandoning everything possible for a chance to stay on Earth.


	14. Chapter 14 Light through the Darkness

**Chapter 14: Light through the Darkness**

Powerful turbine engines burst overhead severing through the clouds that drifted across the once peaceful sky. By the time the deafening noise reached the people in hearing range on ground level, the mysterious object had already disappeared from view. The only evidence that remained of the presence of something soaring above were white streaks of cloud stretching across the sky like tire tracks.

The Typhoon F1 Jet Fighter pushed its engine power to production capacity reaching speeds that broke the sound barrier. The supersonic jet had successfully navigated across the western territories of Europe and entered the neighboring territory known as Russia, steadily approaching its destination. The jet with blue tinged wings and body avoided the monitored airspace as ordered. The mission required covert interception as a priority objective.

Monitors flashed in the cockpit of the jet. Signals indicated target was in the vicinity outside the small town of Gar. Locating an open field covered in white, the jet eagerly began its decent through the snow filled skies. The frozen element made it difficult for the aircraft to pilot an ideal landing formation, almost colliding with a few stray trees on its landing.

Metres from touching down on ground level, the jet began transforming from the speedy jet mode into a fluid moving and complex robot. Metal twisted in every direction as Thundercracker landed sturdily on his feet against the snowy ground. The thick layer of crystallized water felt uncomfortable against his metal legs, and it made walking on the ground annoying difficult. His legs stiffened against the snow, the dread of imminent rust was unnerving.

Thundercracker consulted his Intel brief. The information clearly indicated that the target should be at this location. The Decepticon scanned his surroundings; nothing but a field of scattered barren trees and mounds of thick snow that randomly rose out from the ground in miniature hills.

He sneered. Perhaps the uncooperative weather had interfered with his instruments. He switched to his communication link attempting to establish a connection with Soundwave. Someone was going to have their circuits fried for sending him on a wild goose chase.

As he futilely attempted sending a single from his malfunctioning com, Thundercracker suddenly felt anxious at his surrounding. He stared forward at the unmoving foreground, tiny flakes of snow dancing around the air disappearing on the white blanket covering the ground. His motions sensors sirened and he revolved his body around to see an immense pile of snow rising a few feet behind him. The thick congealed piles shed themselves from the bulky metal robot as he raised himself up from his crouched position underneath the snow.

Thundercracker was dwarfed by the size of the Decepticon before him. The hefty robot had a chest size almost twice that of Optimus Prime and a powerful laser affixed in the centre. His metal amour gleamed with a tinge of amethyst and he was clearly distinguishable by the single square optic attached on his head.

Concealing his intimidation, Thundercracker approached the cybertronian which was now completely devoid of any snow on his body.

Kneeling down on one knee he exclaimed, "General Shockwave."

The one eyed general did not shift. Although the robot could not frown, his square optical sensor comparable to that of a human CRT monitor, Thundercracker could sense the abhorrence emitting from his ranking commander.

In a swift downward heave, Shockwave lunged forward at Thundercracker grabbing the kneeling Decepticon by the throat and raising him up before his optic. Thundercracker squirmed in an attempted to free himself from the powerful grip.

"Thundercracker…" the menacing vocals of the robot made the choking robot shiver. "Traitorous recreant drone!"

Thundercracker struggled to emit words from his vocals, but the clenched hand around his neck was too tight. With great difficulty, he was able to form a single noun.

"Megatron!"

Shockwave released his grip on Thundercracker who thumped down to the snow in a metal heap. As he laid on his back peering up at Shockwave, he lifted his arms across the front of his neck in defence against another unprovoked attack.

Shockwave stared his glassy optic down at Thundercracker, "You who are loyal to Lord Starscream dare say that name."

"No, I follow Lord Megatron's unchallenged command. It is he who has ordered I lead you to the attack position."

Shockwave paused for a second as his logics analysed Thundercracker's statement. Suddenly the metal casings on Shockwave's thighs flicked open as two square thrusters rotated outward heating themselves into a red glow as the robot commanded, "Proceed."

"Yes, Commander Shockwave."

"We have an incoming second Decepticon!"

Lennox's alert merely confirmed what NEST was already well aware was hurtling towards the base. Sam was still inside himself, wallowing in pain on the ground. His gaping wounds stained the cement a blood red as he tried hopelessly to prevent further blood loss. At bare minimum, he knew he had a few busted ribs and a broken shoulder.

The Autobots had finally begun to gather some dominance over Overload, but the advantage would be short lived with the arrival of the second Decepticon. If Overload had created such an unfathomable challenge, this second threat would surely squash any hopeful resistance.

The rapidly descending fireball hurtled towards the base at a tremendous speed, just like before. Only this time, the sphere seemed miniscule in compared to its predecessor. Impacting with an earth quaking collision, the flaming alien crashed through the cement ground forming a round gaping hole that steamed from the heated object.

Ratchet took point initiating a preemptive strike on the new Decepticon before it had the chance to join the battle. The Autobot aimed his weaponry at the cement hole that held the new threat. His canons charged as a silver figure stood from the hole, its back to the Autobot.

Ratchet's canons glowed with the imminent emission of a powerful blast. The silver figure turned in a circle aiming its glare at Ratchet.

Ratchet gasped. He quickly moved his arm but it was too late. A fusion blast pelted from his arm. The discharge hurled towards the silver alien who stood motionless.

The blast singed past the robot's shoulder, barely missing him on its assault.

"Wheeljack!" Ratchet bellowed.

Sam watched on in confusion.

Various NEST soldiers turned their guns upon the assumed Decepticon. Ratchet screamed across to them to halt their advance.

"Stop! Wheeljack is an Autobot."

Various humans lowered their arms, instantly diverting their guns back towards Overload. The other Autobots had noticed Ratchet's exclamation, retaining their efforts on the still present threat posed by Overload.

Ratchet buzzed with questions concerning Wheeljack's sudden presence on Earth, but his attentions were direly needed back in the battle. Optimus had been thrown to the ground several times, but his quick recoveries ensured he continued to inflict damage to Overload's armor with his blades.

Darting elegantly, Overload and Optimus continued to dance at hand to hand combat. The remaining members of NEST, human and Autobot, continued to discharge their weapons at the Decepticon when given the opportunity. Their efforts seemed to have zero effect on Overload's armor and any attempt for any other Autobot to join with Optimus in hand to hand combat was quickly quenched. No one had the maneuvering skills to the same degree as Optimus. The twins had learnt that the hard way, being thrown violently across the base sustaining heavy structural damage.

Sam winced as he attempted to get to his feet, to no success. The crippling wounds around his body made him light headed and unable to walk a single step. He felt a tall figure approach his side as he lay on the ground, placing a warm hand across his chest. His face cringed so much from the pain; he could barely open his eyes enough to recognise the silver Autobot that couched before him.

Wheeljack emitted a robotic moan at the suffering of the young human.

Standing tall, Wheeljack turned a defiant livid gaze towards Overload. He watched tactically as Optimus darted around the Decepticon. Wheeljack waited patiently.

Overload continued to punch and discharge his weapons endeavoring to inflict a deadly wound at Optimus to end the fight. Various projectiles bounced off his armor without even the slightest reaction. It was almost as if the Decepticon had impenetrable armor. Impossible, since Optimus' blades seemed to inflict severe wounds.

Overload heaved his body around catching Optimus on his flank; his massive arm connecting with the Autobot sending him onto his back from the impact. The Autobot leader groaned in shock.

Wheeljack saw his opportunity. The miniature robot took to his feet, sprinting metres in milliseconds towards Overload. The Decepticon raised his remaining rocket launcher on his right shoulder, aiming directly down at Optimus. The weaponry began to power. The Autobots fired frantically at Overload to divert the pending deadly discharge at their leader. To no effect. They attempted to race towards the Decepticon but they were too far away to reach him in time.

Wheeljack dashed onward at an unbelievable speed. Bounding on one leg, he shot up into air leaping metres forward and landing directly on Overload's back. The massive Decepticon twitched in reaction to the tiny Autobot on his back, momentarily diverting his attention away from Optimus who lay damaged on the ground.

Overload spun his massive metal body around trying to unhinge the small robot gasping on his shoulders. Wheeljack held on tight, like a cat on the back of a savage bear. The surrounding Autobots and humans held their fire, fearful a bullet would impact Wheeljack sounding his doom at the hands of Overload if he fell.

Wheeljack held tight with one hand like a rodeo. With a forceful punch, he burst his other hand through the external metal casings of Overload's back. A bright blue bolt of energy burst in Wheeljack's chest deep from within his spark. A river of electrical pulses streamed down the Autobot's arm into his submerged hand deep inside the Decepticon's back.

Overload roared from the surges as a concentrated explosion erupted from inside the back of his body, volts and sparks spitting inside the hole left by the absence of Wheeljack's hand.

Overload tipped his body forward causing Wheeljack to off balance his footing. Reaching around, Overload grabbed Wheeljack by his left leg, tossing him violently to the ground. Wheeljack crashed into the cement with a thud, the impact paralysing his system. Willing through his logic circuits which commanded he preserve his strength to prevent entering stasis lock, Wheeljack screamed as loud as he could manage, "Shoot!"

As if a hundred puppet strings had been pulled at once, dozens of hands rose up and began unleashing all hell at Overload. Bullets and projectiles collided with his armor, the massive Decepticon crumpling under the fire power. Chunks of metal stripped under the pressure as Overload wailed in agony.

Bumblebee discharged a concentrated cannon shot directly into the side of Overload's head. Flakes of metal splintered from the blow and Overload plummeted to the ground. Ironhide swiftly moved in for the lethal shot, capilatlising on the Decepticons grounding. Ironhide aimed his right arm at Overload's chest and fired. A shower of metal sprinkled into the air, as the devastating robot deadened; a huge cavernous hole still steaming within his chest.

Silence across the base. Weaponry still steaming from the sustained fire.

Sam watched helpless on the ground as Optimus approached his battered team. The leader turned his optics to Wheeljack, who had already been hoisted to his feet by Mudflap and Skidz. Sam tried to call out for help, his voice failing him. He listened to the Autobots exchange words.

"Optimus…" Wheeljack said in a frail voice.

Optimus nodded in gratitude, Wheeljack continuing to will words through his beaten stated, "I eliminated his shields, I am sorry I was too late."

"No my friend, no apologies. If you didn't arrive when you did, we would have surely met our end. Thank you."

"Optimus!" Ratchet's alarmed voiced sounded across the base. The medic rushed towards Sam as he lay motionless on the ground. Optimus gasped, his body tensing in fear for a split second before approaching the young human. Bumblebee stood in the foreground, frozen in horror.

Optimus whispered to the medic who was frantically examining Sam, "Ratchet?"

"He is alive, barely."

Tiny needles spun from Ratchet's fingers penetrating Sam's skin. He could barely feel them through the bodily numbness.

A voiced rained down on him, "Sam?"

"Sam can you hear me."

The voice continued to ring and echo in his ear, "Sam?"

Louder and louder "Sam!"

Sam shook himself awake, his eyes widening in shock. Wheeljack was standing over him, his optics flickering frantically. The blue light emitted by the robot's eyes the only trace of light through the darkness.

"Sam? Are you alright, you're trembling!"

Sam sat upright looking all around him. He was still on the cargo vessel hidden inside a transport container. Bumblebee, Hound and Wheeljack had located an empty red side loader big enough to hold a camero, a jeep, an eight foot tall robot and small human.

"Yeah I am fine."

Wheeljack grinned, taking a seat next to Sam who sat upright against the container wall. Bumblebee and Hound sat motionless in vehicle mode. The two cars cramped into the container left little room for Sam and Wheeljack to sit.

"You were dreaming?" Wheeljack asked in a soft inquisitive voice.

"Yeah."

"What about?"

Sam hesitated for a moment, contemplating whether he should lie, or tell the truth.

"Well, about the time you saved all our skins."

Wheeljack paused. A slight worried expression on his face before emitting another grin.

"Oh."

Awkward silence filled the metal box as Sam slightly shifted in anxiety, worried his remembrance of the past had triggered emotional angst in the robot. Wheeljack turned his bright steams of light flowing from his optics to Sam, washing the boy's face in a blue light.

"Can I tell you something Sam?"

"Sure." Sam listened intently; past experiences dictated when Wheeljack requested permission to speak, this usually lead to an interesting conversation.

"I am not designed for combat. Never have been, probably never will be." Wheeljack smiled a warm grim deceptively masking any embarrassment he felt at his own words.

"Even when Overload attacked the Ark on Mars, I did not confront him. I took refuge in our ship, while my comrades kept him at bay long enough for us to activate our shields. He had caught us off guard."

Wheeljack paused, lowering his head. "Some would call me a coward."

Sam scoffed, but did not interrupt.

"But I used the excuse that I was scanning the Decepticon for structural weaknesses in case of future attacks. This in hindsight was what saved the Autobots here on Earth. My scanners revealed the Decepticon utilised a force field that surround his metal casings, and the source of this defence was buried in the apex of his back compartments."

"I…" He hesitated, a grim expression spreading across his face.

"I never intended to confront Overload on Earth. Our communications were down and I was simply attempting to reach Optimus to pass on the information. I was just lucky to arrive when I did."

Sam's mind twitched in confusion, "But you did confront Overload."

Wheeljack's smile returned, "Yes Sam. I did. And do you know why?"

Sam shook his head.

"You."

"Me?" Sam was completely baffled.

"Yes. I had heard of your bravery alongside my kin. The boy who risked his life for the Autobots. Optimus made several recounts of you to us stationed on the Ark."

Sam blushed. He always felt awkward when dealing with any sort of praise. Subconsciously, he felt that people exaggerated his abilities. Experiencing the horrors of watching his friends torn to pieces in battle, he hardly felt worthy of receiving praise of courage.

Wheeljack put his hand on Sam's shoulder, his spiny fingers curling around to his back.

"When I saw you near death on the ground, I knew I had to do everything in my power to stop the monster that could inflict such pain."

Sam smiled back at Wheeljack as the robot compassionately leant his hand on the boy's shoulder. The warm moment abruptly interrupted with a sudden tremor erupting through the container. The ship had stopped. Bumblebee's voice echoed around the metal walls, "We are here, lets move."


	15. Chapter 15 Severance

**Chapter 15: Severance **

"Optimus… Bumblebee, Hound and Wheeljack have disconnected their communication links. My sweep of the human barracks also confirms that Sam has not been seen since last night."

The robot's voice echoed throughout the Autobot hanger as Jolt dashed urgently towards the peterbilt; dodging the assortment of cars, motorbikes and cybertronians that cluttered themselves throughout the room.

Accepting the attack specialists' report Optimus felt disappointed but not surprised. Well, maybe half surprised by the addition of the names Hound and Wheeljack. He was not anticipating resistance from those two when it came to following a pending order to depart Earth.

Optimus' logic processes concluded the absence of the four members of NESTmeant that they must have fled the base during the night. It would be doubtful they would simply be hiding someone on the base. Optimus had a choice to make, to pursue or not to pursue. But Jolt took the opportunity to state the obvious question, "Should we go get them?"

Optimus groaned through the front of his grill, "Runaways with half their team trained as scouts. We would have more success tracking down Megatron."

Optimus was not exaggerating. Bumblebee on occasions was acclaimed the most skilled scout of Cybertron. This title passionately disputed by Hound, who was also equally as cunning. If the scouts did not want to be followed, then there was little chance of catching up with them in efficient time.

The warehouse of cybertronians waited in suspense to their leader's decision, spouting their concerns under their breath. '_Slagging cowards', 'those botz are so stupid-' -'yeah wez would never run like a Decepticon,' 'I can't believe it, Jack and Hound too.' _All murmurs ceasing in the second Optimus resumed his deliberation.

"We will let them be."

A majority of Optimus' faction felt contempt at the decision. Whilst they would grieve the loss of three members of their already dwindling robotic team, it was an unspoken fear of the Autobots the effect their departure from Earth would have on Samuel Witwicky. After so many years protecting the boy as their charge, the Autobots looked upon him as one of their own, and without any contrasting evidence, it was generally accepted the sentiment was returned. At least with Bumblebee, Wheeljack and Hound at Sam's side, the boy would not be abandoned.

Although not all the Autobots felt this way. A few of the more militant inclined felt Optimus' reluctance to chastise soldiers who turned awall was a display of poor leadership. But the Autobots honor and respect dictated such detesting opinions dare not be spoken.

But there was no doubt in Optimus' mind. He had once given his life to protect Sam from the clutches of the Decepticons. Then, in the span of twenty four hours the boy was almost lost during a confrontation with the 'cons, twice in fact. Once in Egypt then again in the so-called protected confines of the NEST base. Through all Optimus' efforts, he could not shield Sam form mortal harm. His failures made him even more determined to ensure Sam would not meet his end at the hands of his race. But in his absence, there was no means by which he could ensure Sam's safety. At least now his charge would be equipped with ample protection if his plan to lead the Decepticons away from Earth did not succeed. _Sam, you risked your life to protect the cube… boy you returned for me… _He owed Sam that much and more.

Lennox made himself known at the door of the hanger. Robotic eyes and vehicle grills turned to face the Major. Looking at Lennox's posture and movements, even an experienced doctor would not have guessed without a thorough examination that the solider had been the host to an aggressive virus only forty hours ago. It would seem that Lennox was refusing to sleep, possibly due to the ten hour tranquilisation his body was not accustomed to experiencing.

"I do not recall requesting a zero five hundred wake up call Major?" Lennox smirked at the humorous truck. He stood at the door for a few seconds, before he turned his face sternly towards Optimus.

"I wish I had come bearing better news." Lennox was a skilled solider, an asset in the heat of battle. Brave and courageous. A born leader. He would never give an order that he would not carry out himself. But he was not skilled in masquerading his facial expressions. Lennox's dismal look was less suspenseful than a landlord holding an eviction notice. The Autobots braced themselves for what they knew was about to be discussed .

"Go on Major." Optimus said with a calm tone.

"The general has announced a meeting of all ranking officers at zero nine hundred hours. Right here in the Autobot hanger." Lennox lowered his head, dreading for the inevitable question.

"For what purpose?" But Optimus already knew well the answer.

Lennox pointed outward towards the western side of the Autobot hanger. A flat screen television hung inanimately on the metal wall. "See for yourself." As if the television shared a remote connection access to the will power of a cybertronian, the screen lit itself to life, the volume increasing to a level that everyone inside the hanger could hear. A male reporter intensified the tone in his voice portraying the significance of his report, gripping a silver microphone in his right hand engraved with thick letters CNN.

"We confirm breaking news has been released to the public. Ten minutes ago at exactly 7pm from the New York City offices the United Nations, supported by the United States, Australia, and multiple countries across Europe, Asia and South America have released an official statement announcing the human-alien alliance will be disbanded."

Ironhide growled beneath his breath, his words almost to a whisper, "Years to earn, days to obliterate."

"The president has yet to make any comments, but sources indicate an exile movement against any alien presence will be enforced in the next twenty four hours."

The television screen cut to black. Optimus had heard enough. A somber hush breezed throughout the room as the proverbial guillotine swung overhead.

A tiny little camera peered through a hole in the Autobot hanger. The miniature Decepticon had quietly pierced the metal and had been spying on the Autobots throughout the night. Punch was no bigger than a chihuahua, a miniature version of frenzy. Although unlike frenzy, he had a face that did not look like a deformed lobster. Punch had a thin long face with two bulging green optics and a long stretched mouth built like a floppy disk drive.

Punch listened intently to the morning exchanges, sending a covert Decepticon encrypted message to Soundwave.

::: MESSAGE SENT :::

Designation: Punch

Location: Autobot base, Diego Garcia

- Autobots exile imminent. Human known as Samuel Witwicky and three Autobots have abandoned the base with no intent on returning. Probable consequence: three Autobots will remain on Earth -

Soundwave acknowledged the message.

The early morning saw little movement in the facilities and terminals at Singapore's harbour. The infamous Port of Singapore was an immense docking station, countless ships drifting in the seaside, the grounds littered with an unbelievable amount of containerised traffic.

Seconds after the cargo ship dropped anchor and made berth, Sam, Bumblebee, Hound and Wheeljack crept from their red shipping container jumping from the side of the ship to the piers below. Bumblebee took possession of Sam who would have surely broken both his legs from the jump. The four stowaways stealthily crept to the nearby rows of containers that towered over the generously sized Autobots.

Once hidden Bumblebee scoped out the nearby exits, transforming into the less conspicuous camero. His transformation was slower than normal, almost resistant. Sam knew his best friend was worried that it would be a long time before he had the opportunity to stretch his legs as a cybertronian. Hound followed suit, in seconds he reformed his shape into the green Jeep Wrangler. Wheeljack did not flinch

Sam looked at the silver robot awaiting his transformation. The robot did not budge.

"Um, Wheeljack?" Sam said reluctantly, the wrenching guilt of having to request Wheeljack to transform weighing on his conscience.

"Yes Sam."

Hound forcefully interjected, "Come on Wheels, you know it has to be this way."

Wheeljack shrugged, "maybe for you two."

Bumblebee scoffed, "change, or I will send you back to Optimus in pieces."

Wheeljack's optics brightened and he began to smirk. Bumblebee and Hound were hardly amused at the scientists' dramatics.

"Sam, do you remember my particle invention?"

"The iphones?"

"That's them. Well, I made a few modifications."

Wheeljack brought his left arm to his chest flipping open a metal panel on his wrist. Beneath the panel several buttons radiated a bright blue and they emitted a soft beeping noise when Wheeljack pressed them using his right hand. It almost looked like a tiny laptop was inbuilt in the robot's arm with the way he keyed against the buttons.

With a final push, Wheeljack flung his arms to his side. A small compartment buried behind his right chest plate swung outward releasing tiny fragments that spiraled eccentrically into the air surrounding the robot's body, like a horde of honey bees. The particles whizzed around Wheeljack, a thick layer forming around him like a solid cocoon until the atoms concealed the entire Autobot from sight.

Sam staggered backward, Hound and Bumblebee also reversing in apprehension to what could possibly happen next.

In a bright flash, the fragments congealed together and began to change colors, each taking on its own characteristics. Millions of little particles changing in unison, blending in with its neighbor, forming a solid comprehensible appearance.

"Whoa…" Sam couldn't even form the words to describe his bewilderment. Moments ago, an eight foot tall silver robot stood before him. Now, a six foot tall human stared at him with jaunty eyes. The man had shoulder length brown hair, brown eyes, was lean with a caucasian completion. Sam's first instinct was to ask Wheeljack how exactly he had managed to transform into a human, but that question was quickly pushed aside to his sudden realisation that he knew the man standing in front of him.

"Wheeljack, are you MacGyver?"

Wheeljack perked at the question, Richard Dean Anderson expressing his famous toothy grin.

"You can't be MacGyver!" Sam snapped wiping the grin from the actor's face.

"Why not?" Wheeljack's appearance may have changed, but his voice remained normal, his cybertronian vocal processors still retaining its alien characteristics. "Would you rather I be cybertronian in appearance?"

"You would probably draw less attention that way!"

Wheeljack scoffed, "I think we would draw more attention if two vehicles were moving around without drivers. This way, there can be two human passengers in two cars."

"You can't look like someone famous; we need to be able to disappear in the crowd."

Wheeljack pondered. He knew Sam was right. Even though it pained him to admit he couldn't play out his fantasy of looking like his Earth television hero. The Autobot straightened his arms once more. The particle layers began to reform themselves with fragments twisting and changing giving the disguise shorter hair and coloring the follicles black, wider shoulders and a bulkier build.

"How is this?" Wheeljack enquired.

Sam was still awed by the whole process, "You look… like an average guy. But how…"

"It's all an illusion Sam. The particles just project an image."

"But you are shorter?"

"The particles covering my chest and head just project the objects that are behind me giving the illusion of a shorter height." Wheeljack's explanation just made Sam feel more confounded. The invention itself seemed impossible to comprehend.

Bumblebee rolled his vehicle forward whispering his vocals, "It's getting late, people are starting to move into the port, we have to leave now to avoid arousing suspicions."

Sam nodded, and swiftly moved around to Bumblebee's driver door jumping into the camero. Wheeljack looked across to Hound, who courteously flung open his driver door. Wheeljack smiled warmly at the invitation.

The jeep and camero revved their engines to life, driving casually through the various rows of shipping containers to the main passageways that opened out between the towering rows. Driving towards a nearby exit the bots were fortunate the gateways were not presently manned, and the cars drove through the open gates out into the public streets.

The highways of Singapore were nothing like those Sam was used to back home. The roads were wider, there were ample lanes and cars drove seamlessly without the problem of overcrowding. Sam stared outside Bumblebee's window at the foreign buildings and skyscrapers that rose up through the clouds into the sky. Sam was so engrossed in sight seeing, he did not even notice the aggressive grumblings of his empty stomach.

Bumblebee turned off the highway heading down a less busy road, the green jeep keenly on his tail.

"So where are we going?" Sam questioned.

Bumblebee's voice streamed through the stereo system, "Well, first we are going to find you some food." Sam blushed, he didn't realise Bumblebee would have noticed his digestive noises.

Bumblebee pulled into a petrol station flinging open his glove compartment as he came to a stop in the front parking space. Hound and Wheeljack pulled alongside, deducing the reasons for their pit stop since Autobot cars don't require petroleum.

Sam looked into the glove box reaching inside. He pulled out a thick roll of American dollar bills, all one hundreds. His eyes widened in shock.

"Bee, there has to be thousands of dollars in here. Where did you get this?" Sam felt an alarming fear that Bumblebee had robbed a bank.

"I've been saving it for a rainy day. I requested this payment after what happened in Mission City. The military called it compensation. I needed to purchase spare parts and this was what was leftover after all my online purchases. Lennox graciously cashed the rest for me."

Sam smiled in relief. He had been desperately worried about having to find a job to feed himself and put a roof over his head, and a garage for Bee, Jack and Hound. At least in the meanwhile, they had enough to get by until they found their grounding.

Sam slid a few bills into his pocket and hopped out, peering across at Wheeljack who sat still inside the adjourning jeep. "Coming in?" Sam yelled.

"Sam I can't go in with you. I may appear to be six foot tall, but it's only an illusion. I wouldn't fit in the door." Sam nodded as he wondered inside the store. The clerk watched suspiciously as the young teenager walked through the aisles picking out various products. Loaf of bread, health bars, bottles of water, anything that would be remotely viable as a meal rather than junk food snacks.

Sam carried his armful of products to the counter as the slightly overweight clerk rang in his total. Sam handed the man the American dollar bill.

"English?" The man questioned.

"Yeah." Sam said sheepishly.

"You are suppose to exchange American dollars at currency convert store in main district." Sam looked down, slightly embarrassed that he didn't even realise that the money he was holding was foreign currency.

"I take this time only, ok." Sam looked up with a big smile on his face. "Thank you," he gleamed with appreciation.

Taking his change and grasping his food, Sam headed for the exit. The noise of the clerk's television set flowed across the store. Sam did not take notice of anything the box said until one word stopped him dead in his tracks, "aliens." Sam turned to see a male reporter pictured through static fizzles on the television screen positioned upon the store's counter top. Standing still with full attention, Sam listened intently.

"We confirm breaking news has been released to the public. Ten minutes ago at exactly 7pm from the New York City offices the United Nations, supported by the United States, Australia, and multiple countries across Europe, Asia and South America have released an official statement announcing the human-alien alliance will be disbanded."

Sam began to breathe heavily not noticing the clerk looking at him through the corner of his eye with an awkward stare.

"The president has yet to make any comments, but sources indicate an exile movement against any alien presence will be enforced in the next twenty four hours."

Sam inadvertently loosed him grip, dropping a bottle of water to the tiled floor below. He snapped himself to awareness refocusing on holding the rest of the food within his arms. He looked over and noticed the store clerk was now staring at him with a curled lip. _Stop acting weird _Sam minded to himself, as he remembered that his face was still infamous around the world.

In a dash he swept up the bottle and left the store, feeling the eyes of the store clerk burning in his back. Wheeljack looked at Sam concerned about the amount of time that had elapsed.

"You ok Sam." Wheeljack asked."

"Yeah, fine. I'll tell you guys later." Bumblebee popped open his trunk and Sam flung the products inside, not concerned about neatness or organisation. He quickly jumped into the camero and the cars pulled away heading back onto the main roads. Sam sighed with relief as he stared outside through Bumblebee's rear view mirror. No sign of the local authorities. Sam relaxed, not realising the foreboding threat that now loomed.

The security camera affixed on the outside of the petrol station hovered silently as it captured Sam's face throwing groceries in the back of a yellow camero. His physical features projected through satellite to a secure police storage facility in Singapore.

Soundwave floated in space onboard a communication satellite, metal wires curling from his body penetrating the objects multiple transponders. Analysing terabytes of data relaying thorough the satellite, Soundwave fixated on a single block of information received from a security camera in Singapore, he sent an encrypted message down to Earth, "Decepticons we have located the human child. The three Autobots must be in the vicinity. Pursue and eliminate."

**AUTHORS NOTE**

Sorry for the delay readers! I had a minor writers block about where I would lead Sam, Bee, Jack and Hound. Also, it took a little research to determine the time zone differences between New York, Diego Garcia and Singapore.

I am starting to build up to the big finish. I am guessing 6-8 more chapters. So excited! I find myself staying up to ridiculous hours in the night writing this story, even to the point I am slightly late for work _–obsessed much-_

Please R and R guys. Thankyou to a lot of my dedicated readers, your comments are greatly appreciated.


	16. Chapter 16 No place like home

**Chapter 16: No place like home**

_So soon. _The miserable words of Hound echoed themselves inside Sam's head. The dry painful lump in his throat made it hard to breath, let alone form words adequate enough to inform the three Autobots that they would never see their comrades again. Twenty four hours and the Autobots would leave Earth permanently. Sam shuttered from the thought his three cohorts would change their mind, returning to Optimus apologetic for attempting to remain on Earth.

The jeep and camero drove around the province of Singapore for hours. Mainly due to the fact they simply had nowhere to actually go. Stopping alongside each other at a red light intersection, Wheeljack yelled out Hound's window suggesting a pit stop at the local beach not too far from their position. Without any other alternative, Sam agreed. Hound and Bumblebee scorned the idea, because they would be left waiting in the car park.

Sam and Wheeljack walked side by side down the cement footpath leading to the beachside. A soft cool breeze wisped through Sam's hair, the salty smell of the ocean and warm sun greeting their arrival.

Reaching the end of the footpath and the beginning of the white sands, Sam removed his sneakers and socks stepping his feet on the soft landscape. Wheeljack watched with amazed curiosity as Sam let the grains trickle between his toes.

Wheeljack could not remove his shoes, because there were no shoes, only an illusion of shoes. He stepped onto the sand feeling the fine grains slither between his metal toes, smiling brightly like an amazed child.

Sam smirked, "Never felt sand before?"

"First time. Marvelous feeling isn't it?" Wheeljack was practically dancing inside himself.

They walked down the beach, Wheeljack capitalising on the opportunity to dip the point of his shoes into the salty waters. Well, the point of his metal toes, everyone surrounding him could see the point of a brown leather shoe. They dismissed the odd behavior mocking the weird tourist as they passed.

"You are awfully quiet Sam." He remarked noticing Sam walking silently with his hands in his pockets, shoes banded by their laces tossed around his left shoulder.

"Just thinking."

"About?"

"Everything." Sam sounded depressed at the very least. Like a person who had the world weighing down on his shoulders.

"Come on Sam. You shouldn't bury your thoughts all the time. The four of us are going to be together for a long time maybe you should think about sharing once in a while."

Sam considered Wheeljack's suggestion. He did have a lot weighing on his mind and it might feel satisfying to finally let it all out. At least to Wheeljack. He had always felt Wheeljack understood human emotions better than all the other Autobots, even Bumblebee. It was probably due to his slightly eccentric inclination.

"Alright. Firstly, I am starting to think this running away idea was incredibly stupid. I mean where are we supposed to go? What am I supposed to do with my life? It is not like I can go back to college, or get a job. What if someone recognises me? I am a wanted fugitive, fugitives don't become bus boys. Secondly, I understand Bumblebee's motifs, but why in the world would you and Hound want to be apart of this? It doesn't make any sense to me. Bumblebee is used to not transforming; he spent countless days buried in my garage. You don't know what you getting yourself into. Always hiding, suspicious and paranoid of everyone around you. It is all going to suck. Majorly suck."

He took a deep breath. He was talking at such a fast pace he forgot that to live his lungs required oxygen. Sam was inclined to forget such things during his rantings.

Wheeljack smiled warmly at the young boy, like a father would at a child who was worried about getting a bad mark at school. "To answer your first query, we can go anywhere we want, and your future, well lets cross that bridge when we come to it." Sam scoffed deep in his throat. Just before he opened his mouth to blurt another fast paced panic speech Wheeljack cut him off. "And… to answer your second query. Because this is our home Sam. And it doesn't matter if we have to roll on wheels rather than walk on legs. Optimus may not realise it but the war for Cybertron ended many cycles ago. We have been fighting the war for Earth. And I don't want all that we have sacrificed to have been in vein."

Sam thought silently to himself. A single word fusing to his mind. Sacrificed. Jazz, Sideswipe, Acree and all the numerous offline Autobots he never had the chance to meet. And now that the AllSpark was gone, he could see Wheeljack no longer wanted to fight to defeat an old enemy; he wanted to fight for a home. For a place to finally rest. Even he had forgotten what it was like to actually lay his head down at night and rest. He had become so accustomed to the fight, it was all he knew. Maybe Optimus had forgotten what soldiers like Wheeljack thought they were truly fighting for. Maybe all he knew was the fight.

A clap of thunder roared and rumbled overhead. Last Sam noticed the sky was sunny and blue. It was quite odd for a storm to have gathered so quickly. Sam turned his head into the sky. There were no clouds. The noise grew louder and Sam froze with fear when he noticed Wheeljack's facial expression.

Wheeljack frantically turned staring gravely into the sky, shattering any hope in Sam the sound could simply be ignored.

"Run Sam!" Wheeljack clenched his hand around Sam's bicep as the two bolted across the beach. Sand flung high into air as their heels dug deep into the ground.

The piercing thunder cracks grew louder as people on the beach began to scream. Wheeljack led Sam away from the crowds that began to flee in terror. Suddenly Wheeljack gripped Sam's arm with a forceful clasp. Sam felt his body lift off the ground as Wheeljack tossed him metres across beach landing with a belly flop into the sand. Quickly turning to face Wheeljack he gasped as he watched a projectile hurtle itself towards the Autobot. An intense explosion of heat and flames erupted against the beach, the shockwave flinging piles of sand all over Sam's body, particles stinging his eyes.

Sam lay still on the beach; blinded by the sand while his ears hummed from the blast. The loud thunder began to diminish. Dragging him out of his paralysed state, a powerful hand grabbed his shoulder lifting him onto his feet. "Come on Sam," Wheeljack commanded, "he is turning around."

Sam opened his burning eyes too see the Typhoon F1 Jet Fighter circling above. Sprinting as fast as his feet could carry him, he could see in the foreground two cars racing across the sand banks dodging the screaming crowds that bolted in their path.

The jet finished its rotation and began descending for another run. Bumblebee predicted its dive rapidly transforming and discharging a plasma blast from his cannon directly at the jet. The shot blazed like a meteor passing over Wheeljack and Sam to the jet aiming its weapons behind them. Thundercracker attempted to divert the blast, reacting too slowly, as the blaze connected with the jet's left wing sending it crashing into the ground.

Hound skidded to a halt whipping sand at Wheeljack and Sam who continued to run through the grains quickly jumping inside the jeep. Hound spun around leaving deep tire indents on the beach as he sped away form the nearby Decepticon. Sam watched out the back window as Thundercracker transformed firing his artillery at Bumblebee. The yellow robot lowered his battle mask tackling the Decepticon to the ground, an eruption of sand engrossing around them. Hound turned the corner through a trail of palm trees exiting the beach.

"Stop!" Sam screamed. The jeep came to a sudden halt. "We can't just leave Bumblebee!"

"I have to get you to safety Sam." Four clicks rung around the jeep as Hound locked the car doors.

"Dammit Hound!" Sam frantically pulled at the latch but the door did not budge.

"Bumblebee told me to get you to safety. He can handle himself." The jeep's engine revved as Hound drove further away from the beach.

"Hound wait. You go back and help Bee. I'll get Sam to safety." Wheeljack put his hand on the dashboard trying to coerce his friend into agreement. Hound screeched to a halt, the passenger doors flinging open.

Wheeljack and Sam jumped out separating themselves from the jeep. The smell of burning rubber filling the air as Hound drifted in a semi-circle racing back onto the beach. Once the jeep was out of sight, Sam took off down the cement path that ran adjacent down the beach. Wheeljack forcefully grabbing the boy's arm bringing him to a stop.

"Hey!" Sam yelled.

"Where the hell do you think your going?" Wheeljack demanded in a threatening tone.

"Wheeljack! Let me go!" But the robot did not relent. Sam tried to bend the human fingers backwards towards the Autobot's wrist, the false impression of a human hand obvious by the metal strength of the digits.

"You coward!" Wheeljack flinched from the verbal attack, his human face cringing with embarrassment. "If you run now, you spit on everyone that gave their lives fighting!" Wheeljack released his grip and stepped back. Sam felt the revolting guilt rush around inside his gut.

The distant sound of clashing metal echoed violently from the beach. Sam began to panic that the battle would be over before he could convince Wheeljack Bumblebee and Hound needed them. His eyes widening in the realisation that he knew exactly what to say that would instill enough bravery in Wheeljack to ignite his will to fight.

"Let's go fight for our home!" Sam watched as his inspiring words surged through Wheeljack, a defiant frown spreading across his face. The pair sprinted down the footpath towards the sound of the raging battle.

Pushing through the thick brush of trees that bordered the beach, Sam and Wheeljack couched down on their stomachs surveying the fierce fight still raging on the beach. The bulky blue Decepticon dominated the fight. Although the two massive null-ray missile launches attached to his biceps restricted his movement, Thundercracker packed a powerful punch delivering forceful blows to Bumblebee and Hound as they attempted to fire their weapons at the large Decepticon.

Thundercracker landed a damaging kick against Hound's side; Sam winced as Hound tumbled to the ground, his armor exhibiting a huge gaping dent. The Decepticon turned back to Bumblebee who had already recovered from the last blow and was mid air moving to deliver a powerful punch to his chest. Darting to the side Thundercracker avoided the impeding punch only to be struck violently in the back as Bumblebee gripped onto the Decepticons arm flinging himself around redirecting his strike. Thundercracker cried out in pain as Bumblebee continued his assault launching his cannons landing direct hits into his back.

Thundercracker flung his massive arm around in a circle connecting it with Bumblebee body. The impact sent the Autobot crashing to the sand. Bumblebee struggled to get back onto his feet, getting smashed back down to the ground by kick to the chest.

Sam gasped as he watched the Decepticon press his large metal foot down on Bumblebee's chest. Thundercracker leered his emotionless face down at Bumblebee, "I am going to enjoy hearing you squeal!"

"Wheeljack! I need you to create a distraction." Wheeljack hesitated, fearful of the harm that awaited him if he confronted Thundercracker. "Now!" Sam screamed. Wheeljack willed his limbs to move, darting out onto the beach screaming as he sprinted.

Thundercracker raised his missile pointing it at Bumblebee who was pinned below his foot. Seconds from firing the robot's attention was diverted by the faint scream emerging from the ground. Twisting his neck to face the six foot tall human, he watched as Wheeljack stopped only metres away and pointed his palm towards the Decepticon indicating him to stop.

Thundercracker burst with a vindicate laughter at the pathetically small fleshlings, not noticing the other human who was spiriting around his flank and approaching hin from behind. Suddenly an electrical charge shot out from Wheeljack's hand landing squaring into Thundercracker's face. The Decepticon jolted in pain from the unexpected shock. He looked down at Wheeljack with a reviled glare. The malicious robot aimed his missile down at Wheeljack. Wheeljack braced himself for the deadly impact.

Sam bellowed a deep masculine roar as he lunged at Thundercracker's leg that was pressing against Bumblebee. Ripping his black baton weapon from inside his jacket he swung it violently against the Decepticon's limb pressing down on the trigger button. A bright energon charge pulsated from the weapon dancing up Thundercracker's leg infecting his entire body. The electric shock stunned the Decepticon temporarily disability his system.

Thundercracker's pressure on Bumblebee's chest loosened just enough for the Autobot to hoist himself back to his feet. Bumblebee grabbed Thundercracker's left missile launcher, ripping the device from its limb. Metal shards scattered through the air from the dissection. Extending his axe stinger from within his wrist, Bumblebee sliced viciously at Thundercracker's body, severing large chunks of armor casings and body parts. The Decepticon wailed in agony from the onslaught.

Wheeljack darted from the struggle running to Sam's side to lead him away before being stepped on. Hound, now fully recovered, eagerly joins the battle hurling missiles from the launcher on his right shoulder at the disemboweled Decepticon. Explosions erupting all around Thundercracker's body as his battered remains plummeted down into the sand.

Bumblebee and Hound approached Thundercracker, powering their weapons for the kill. The sands beneath the Decepticon absorbing the green and black fluid oozing from its metal body.

Thundercracker recoiled in anguish; his beaten and severed body barely recognisable. He looked up to see his enemies standing over him, willing his damaged vocals to work. Grinding his words Thundercracker scorned, "You are dead Autobots! You are all dead! Everything is in motion and we will have our vengeance."

Bumblebee and Hound paused analysing Thundercracker's dying words. "Tell us what you know Decepticon scum!" Hound demanded.

Thundercracker chocked an evil laugh as his optics dimmed and the bright red colour darkened followed shortly by the energy of his spark. Nothing remained but metal scrap. The foreboding words of the Decepticon engraving within the Autobots minds.

Bumblebee turned to see Wheeljack and Sam watching from across the dunes, Sam's body was trembling as his system pulsated with the rush of adrenalin. Wheeljack stretched his arm around Sam in an effort to comfort him through the tremors. Bumblebee retracted his battle mask, expressing a warm affectionate glance at Sam.

The sound of sirens screamed through the layers of brush blocking the beach. Local authorities were rapidly approaching the scene, unsurprising since the beach was only moments ago flooded with the panic screams of civilians. Hound and Bumblebee hastily transformed. Wheeljack helped Sam into the camero before quickly jumping inside the jeep. The cars tore across the sands speeding away from the sirens. The large metal Decepticon corpse lying dormant against the brushes of sand.

As they sped away, Sam couldn't contain his thoughts eating away at his mind, "Bee what did that thing mean?" Sam's tone panicking as his body still shook from the thrill of the fight.

"I don't know Sam." Bumblebee abruptly banked left heading through a clearing leading away from the beach. Hound following suit. The sudden movement jolted Sam into the camero's door with a loud thud.

"I suggest you put on your seatbelt." Sam did not argue.

Sam's thoughts flooded around his mind clawing at the inside of his skull. _Everything is in motion and we will have our vengeance_.

As Bumblebee and Hound drove onto the highway concealing themselves in the sea of cars, Sam looked frantically out the window attempting to read the road signage. Sam's erratic movements not escaping Bumblebee's observation.

"What are you looking for Sam?" Bumblebee asked curiously.

Sam thought deeply to himself before responding, "I think I need to call in a favor."


	17. Chapter 17 Alternative Perceptions

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**Hello readers! Sorry about the delayed update! I compensated the time issue with making sure this is a LONG chapter. I wanted to do something different with this one. Hope you guys like! Please let me know your thoughts! **

**Chapter 17: alternative perceptions **

Thundercracker. TC.

_Decepticons we have located the human child. The three Autobots must be in the vicinity. Pursue and eliminate._

Soundwave's order drenched Thundercracker's circuits in a wave of relief. He was itching beneath his metal alloys to wreak havoc and reengage himself into the heat of metal on metal battle. Playing retriever of a Decepticon General was an insult to his skills as a seeker.

In substitute of leveling another city for his own satisfaction, his memories played the footage from his last mission in the barren cities of the Middle East on a continuous loop. The bellows of soldiers as he tore their limbs from their bodies, the explosions of his rocket launchers as they reduced buildings to rubble - _such rapture._ Causing destruction for the sake of destruction was definitely a gratifying order from Megatron. But in this present moment, inflicting grievous harm was the second objective on his mission schedule.

Thundercracker tore through the skies faster than any man-made aircraft could fathom. His first objective, he had to reach Singapore before the other deployed Decepticon units. He had to gain the glory of pulverizing the Autobots and their fleshing counterpart into dust particles.

The jet's drive and speed focused solely on its trajectory. Instruments and screens flashing the distance, height, destination, and all other manner of measurements across its interior control panel. Thundercracker's cerebal processors however were not as absorbed.

Whether due to the momentarily mundane nature of the trip, or from subconscious temper, Thundercracker's immense concentration on his destination shifted to the distracting memory embedded in his mainframe by those fallacious ill-conceived words remitted by Shockwave - _Traitorous recreant drone. _

Thundercracker scorned at the proposition that he was a traitor. Being traitorous at the onset implied a sentiment of loyalty. Thundercracker's self proclamation gyrated around his internal processors, _loyal to no one but myself!_

A dog follows its master because it simply has instilled in its mind the duty to obey. The soldier in turns obeys his leader. Whether through the reasoning obeying would lead to a tactical advantage, or that uniformity formed a stronger army, Thundercracker was indeed a valuable soldier despite his lack of unwavering loyalty. Although he had no sense of devotion, an order on the battle field was carried out without any hindrance of hesitation. But when it came to political allegiance, Thundercracker would evade any involvement to the best of his ability.

Granted the demise of Megatron shifted Thundercracker's perspicacity to concede Lord Starscream as the new leader of the Decepticons before anybody else, he showed no loyalty to the seeker any more than he would afford Megatron. After all, _Someone had to lead. _But for Thundercracker, the leader of the Decepticons meant little to no significance on his part. It was pathetic the effort some of his comrades exhausted in their attempt to seize power as the leader of the Deceptions. The ultimate weakness of his faction, their unquenchable hunger for power.

Glory and honor did not await those who rose above the ranks to be acclaimed as the leader. Lord Megatron, Lord Starsceam, what did it matter. Eventually, the leader would be confronted by a challenger to the king's throne. Thundercracker's only endeavor was to ensure that no matter whom the master, he would be in the prime position to be dispatched on the most important and appropriate errands – especially those that involved conflict. For only in one's conquests on the battlefield, can one truly proclaim themselves as a glorious warrior worthy of acclamation.

Disregarding every other feature of being human, only one fleshling ability left Thundercracker with an acidic tinge of jealously in his sensors. Historic humans who proclaimed themselves as warriors had the option to inscribe symbolic patterns using fluid injected beneath the top layers of their organic coverings. The Decepticon's wanderings in the Earthen world wide web introduced him to the intricacy of tattoo customs.

As a cybertronian, tattoos were extremely difficult to preserve. The ability to transform into alternating forms meant a tattoo would rarely stay complete when the body parts reassembled themselves. In comparison, a dragon etched across the side of a car would become the chest, arms and occasionally kneecaps of the robotic form. The severed dragon losing all of its artistic flare.

Nothing would delight Thundercracker more than the ability to tattoo symbols of the Autobots he had killed in combat upon his metal body. An external exhibit of glorious conquests for all to observe and fear. But for now, he would have to settle for the fading stain of blood and synthetic roboticfluids waxed upon his limbs.

The city of Singapore now visible in the horizon, Thundercracker's perseverance flamed through his jet engines. The perfect combination of patience and persistence. He would circle the city incessantly to locate his targets.

Hound, Sarge.

Bumblebee kept squirming uncomfortably; shifting like the car space was a barred prison with no windows. Of course not enough shifting that would attract the attention at nearby bystanders who would suffer an aneurism at the sight of a yellow camero twitching nervously, but enough to get under Hound's circuits.

Peering around to ensure no humans were in hearing range, he whispered quietly across to the car parked at his side, "Would you calm down! You're making me nervous."

Bumblebee snorted. Hound considered his reaction that of a spoilt child, temperamental that he wasn't getting his way.

"Just, enjoy the view for once." Hound was actually not being sarcastic. He genuinely desired Bumblebee to appreciate the environment surrounding them; the silvery glistening shimmers of blue waters, waves rushing to the shore, the golden sun in the bright sky.

"Easy for you to say…" The camero voiced in a judgmental tone. Hound sensed Bumblebee cut his statement short before he said something he would regret. A loud moan as the camero buried its vocals.

Hound clearly understood the unspoken message that Bumblebee, out of hesitation or distaste to their implication, held back his words. He decided to restrain from further transmissions to Bumblebee for the moment. The inference in the words the young Autobot did broadcast igniting sparks within his mainframe. He could fill in the gaps. _Easy for you to say… because you don't seem to care no matter what happens. _Hound recoiled internally from the thought.

Positivism in the face of great distress seemed to be an insult to Bumblebee. But Hound refused to readjust his attitude for the sake of Bumblebee's comfort levels. The antagonism of Bumblebee's unfounded opinion of him defusing into the dark realms of his processors as his memories wandered into painful events of his past. Not intentionally. Hound preferred to remember the fond moments of his experiences on Earth, but inadvertently through his internal anger concerning Bumblebee's attitude he unsheathed a dagger buried deep inside his spark.

Hound's arrival to Earth was not as exciting as his predecessors. Most new Autobots engaged a Decepticon or two before finding their allies; or before their allies found them. It didn't take long for the Autobots to deduce, due to the consistent rate of the Decepticons to locate new arrivals first, that Earth was subject to an orbital spy. Any attempt to eliminate the undercover robot would render Earth without satellite technology, plunging the world into disarray. The sneaky con would therefore have to be tolerated.

But Hound's arrival, only a few months ago (but what felt like an Earth lifetime), brought him into the centre of the amazon rainforest. Whether the Decepticons found it difficult to locate the less than average sized bot, or considered him not worth the effort, is unknown. But it was Optimus and Ironhide who located him first, after which he had already found a comfortable automobile model to replicate. The jeep was the ideal form for off road driving. The two bigger and bulkier bots had to walk through the lush forest, the road being unsuitable for a hummer or peterbilt for obvious reasons.

The first human Hound had the pleasure of meeting was private Anna Jane Khila, or AJ for short. A female soldier, very confident in herself and exhibited no fears towards the Autobots. Hound found her attitude very refreshing. He knew he would enjoy her company from the moment she spoke her first words to him, "About time we found you! You are a hard robot to find. But let me be the first human to welcome you to Earth." Cocking a sideward smirk across her face. Hound just smiled timidly, still adjusting to the new planet and its inhabitants.

It didn't take long for Hound to warm up to his new allies. He was always a social robot, and not a day passed that he didn't enjoy the momentary exchanges he shared with AJ on base, or in the field if designated in her team.

Hound finally started to understand how Bumblebee could connect so intricately to a human being. The desire to protect a human whom you cared for, sometimes even more than your own life, was an overpowering emotion. It was like a high priority command program took control of his mainframe, sparking to life at even the slightest inclination of danger to his charge.

Hound never thought he would feel the urge to protect someone more than he felt for AJ. An assumption he made prematurely.

One day not too long after Hound's first arrival on Earth, AJ was granted special clearance for her husband and daughter to visit Diego Garcia for a conjugal visit. A compensatory benefit for soldiers who were stationed for long periods of time in NEST. Hound would never forget AJ's smile when her family exited the transport aircraft. The gleaming shine of her teeth, the happiness in her eyes, the movement of her arms as they swung around her husband and daughter. That memory would always warm the cockle of Hound's spark to the day he would cease functioning.

AJ must have felt the warming glow of Hound's orange optics burning into her back, because almost knowing, she turned waving him over in her direction. He froze still, implying but not definitely certain what the arm movement required. His confusion erased as she yelled across to him, "Hound come over here."

He approached the human family cautiously; almost fearful his steps would disturb the young child within AJ's arms. The reaction of her husband to a bulky alien robot was less than surprised; obviously he had been briefed on the formalities of the military base and its inhabitants.

AJ's daughter was so much like her mother, mirroring her characteristics even at the young age of three. Beautiful green eyes, thin brunette strands of hair, soft tanned skin. But definitely her father's cheekbones. Hesitantly, he paused metres from AJ and her youngling, gasing down at them with an expression of disorientation but obedience of her request to approach.

AJ smiled warmly, and closed the gap between her the Autobot. The child held tight to her mother, arms around her neck and feet nestled against her ribs. Hound did not move, still staring motionless at the fragile, yet beautifully amazing, embrace. AJ tipped the child's face toward Hound, looking up into his optics as she said, "Hound, I'd like you to meet Tatiana."

Tatiana turned her wide eyed gaze to Hound, staring absorbedly into his optics. He reached out a single metal digit, very slowly moving it towards the girl. He stopped himself centimetres from Tatiana's shoulder, fearful of her delicate structure in contrast to his metal frame. Tatiana responded with less faltering judgment. Removing her hand from her mother's shoulder, she reached outward, curling her little fingers around the Autobot's digit; tiny human fingers barely able to grip the thick metal. The subtle touch of her hand gripping his finger felt like the brushes of feathers, soft and delicate.

AJ let out a playful laugh as Tatiana pulled her hand back from the robot. "Honey," she said tenderly, "This is Hound. He is one of Mommy's dearest friends." Tatiana smiled as she gazed at the Autobot. In that moment, Hound saw the beauty of the universe in that child's face.

These were the memories that kept Hound awake at night. They were the memories that defined him. They reminded him every single day of his oath. The vow he would never break. The promise that drove him to abandon the base of Diego Garcia and join Wheeljack and Bumblebee in their efforts to remain on Earth. The pledge he made the day the NEST team returned with the dead body of Anna Jane Khila.

Unlike Bumblebee, Hound never openly discussed or displayed his close relationship with AJ. There was never a day that passed at the military base that Bumblebee was not seen at Sam's side or in the process of locating Sam to resume his position at his side. Hound took a more private preference to his sentiments. Obviously he underestimated the observational skills of the residents of the base, as when news first arrived of AJ's death in the field, Hound was progressively approached by all the Autobots, even Lennox and Sam, as to his emotional stability.

Hound never reacted contrary to the human feeling of acceptance. Externally anyway. But inside, Hound knew a part of his spark died that day with AJ. The visualisation of her devastated husband and daughter scratched itself painfully into his memory circuits.

Fate was cruel to allow Hound to feel such torture from the grief of death, but not allow him the ability to express his mourning through tears. The pain just swelling inside his chest, clenching its unforgiving hands around his spark as it tore pieces away that no amount of time would heal.

Living day to day through the pain, Hound preferred not to speak a word to his comrades. His turmoil was his and his alone to bear. And through the distress, Hound vowed that he would continue fighting the Decepticon incursions on Earth, until his dying day if fate yielded it be so. He would fight for his fallen friends, and for those still alive that needed protecting from the evil that infected this planet. The evil that would burn the little fingers that gripped Hound's digit with such life and beauty. _I will protect her AJ, I promise. _

_Easy for you to say… because you don't seem to care no matter what happens… _As a youngling, Bumblebee knew so little. It was so much easier for him to resent Hound for his positive attitude; passing judgment on the robot for not reacting in complete desolation to the tremendous loss of his human charge.

Hound glanced over at Bumblebee, exerting a heavy sigh. _The deepest wounds cannot be seen nor heard. _

Before Hound could awake from his deep thoughts, Bumblebee's tires kicked into overdrive, skidding to life, the smell of burning rubber and smoke spilling into the air. Scrutinizing the camero's reaction and his surroundings, Hound knew exactly what had prompted his comrade to drive furiously onto the beach. The thunder roaring and rumbling overhead grew louder, as he shifted his gears into drive chasing the yellow camero's tracks.

Bumblebee, Bee.

"At the very first opportunity, you get Sam to safety!" Bumblebee screamed his command as loud as his vocals allowed, no longer caring about the human civilians in hearing range. Not that his sudden lack of caring would jeopardise his robotic disguise, the jet fighter raining down missiles from the sky was far more enthralling than a talking car.

Analysing the jet's trajectory, Bumblebee anticipated the aircraft would instigate another dive towards Wheeljack and Sam. Calculations and projections streaming through Bumblebee's logistics as he concluded he would never reach Sam in time to shield him from the next missileattack. Employing a defensive attack, the camero transformed itself into the fully armed autonomous robot.

_You will not take him from me! _Bumblebee's canon pulsated as it powered up, erupting in an explosive blast as the energy hurtled towards the fighter jet. The Decepticon's delayed reflexes impeding any chance of diverting the projectile; and Bee watched as the jet fell nose first into the sand dunes below.

Bumblebee's relieved his intense fear to overwhelming panic as Sam scurried himself into the safety of Hound's interior. He knew the Decepticon would be quick on their tails if Bumblebee attempted to flee alongside Hound and his passengers; he had to create a distraction. He armed his weaponry as he turned to the crash position of Thundercracker.

Even for a cybertronian, a fierce fight with an enemy interfered with the physical receptors. In disparity to Bumblebee's mechanical systems, the human body had the ability to boost physical aptitude by injecting into its organic system large doses of adrenalin. A side effect of adrenalin-fueled surges of emotion is that every movement of the fight becomes a coagulated blur. But even in the absence of organic hormones, time and space still seemed to bleed into each other during the heat of battle. The entire world turning red with rage.

Despite Bumblebee's best efforts, Thundercracker dominated the struggle, beating Bumblebee down to the ground at every onslaught. The Decepticon's bashings only momentarily hindered by the inclusion of Hound into the equation. Bumblebee inflicted several damaging blows to his back, but not enough to gain any advantage.

With one forceful swing of his arm, Thundercracker knocked Bumblebee's processors into a temporary shutdown. The strength of the impact landed across his chest beating him violently onto his back. Before Bumblebee had the chance to recover, Thundercracker pinned him to the ground. The pressure of the Decepticon's foot crushingdown upon his chest was excruciating. Noise surrounding the beachside of metal bending and cracking under the weight of the crushing limb.

Bumblebee's hands struggled with utter desperation to prevent the downward pressure. His legs flailed uselessly trying to break free off his back. But it was no use, every squirming effort failing to procure any result. The sudden terrifying realisation striking hard that he was hopelessly trapped. And in that instant moment, Bumblebee was afraid.

Fear rushing through Bumblebee overwhelmed his sensors. But not a fear for his own life -never for his own life. He already mentally prepared himself many cycles ago for death. A necessity for a soldier of war. No, Bumblebee almost sent his own processors into hysterical shutdown at the thought that once Thundercracker had ripped his spark out, crushing it into dust, the Decepticon would divert his murderous claws towards Sam. _No _he begged silently shaking his head in denial.

Memories began blinking across Bumblebee's mainframe, the human comparison to 'life flashing before your eyes.' Except for a cybertronian, it would be better explained as the involuntary initiation of a program that loaded by the will of the subconscious mind in a response to the trauma of reality. He watched as projections flashed in the back of his mind. Memories of Cybertron before the planet was ravaged by war; his first scout training sessions; the day he met Optimus; friends long since gone; the day he felt Sam rub his hand across his steering wheel in that used car lot. A human, unlike all the rest, he had been ordered to guard. With each passing day the Autobot would discover the remarkable capability of the Samuel Witwicky. A human that would exalt a robot by calling him his best friend.

The treasured memories were now painful splinters digging deep into the Autobot's circuits. Bumblebee tearing down the highway, Sam gripping the door handle, a shrewd laugh escaping his mouth. The gratifying smile across his face as he held Mikaela in his arms in the camero's backseat. The cheering jump in response to the letter from an American college. Now tragic reminder of the shell that Sam had become. A boy who only found the ability to lose himself in laughter when Bumblebee released airborne agents that involuntarily sent him into a stupor.

Bumblebee had failed Sam. Failed to protect him from harm. Bitterness tingeing through his recollections as reality surged like a wave over him.

Bumblebee waited for death from the vile Deception towering over him, Thundercracker's missile aiming directly towards him. What happened next literally happened in a flash. Thundercracker diverted his attention, a blue bolt of energy impacting his face, a loud bellow from Sam, and Bumblebee found enough leverage to kick up, sending Thundercracker the ground as he leapt to his feet.

Rage pulsating throughout his gears, Bumblebee released his blade started stabbing and slashing frantically into the metal body of his enemy. With each jab and twist, Bumblebee's fury burned hotter seething into a passionate frenzy. The memories of Sam still fresh in his mind as he boiled all his anger out on Thundercracker. _Give him back! _Stabbing furiously, limbs falling to the ground, _you stole him from me! _Slicing, slashing _I hate you! I hate you! _Painful screams streaming with each powerful thrust of his knife.

Optimus Prime, Prime.

_It is the decision of this committee assembled under the Security Council of the United Nations that the Autobot alliance created under the Non-biological Extraterrestrial Species Treaty be terminated effective immediately. All Autobots are to arrange transport off Earth in the next twenty four hours. Failure to comply will be interpreted as an act of war, and Earth will be forced to retaliate with military force. _

Optimus lowered his facial gear prior to commencing the meeting with the human leaders of Earth. He was well aware his face expressed a multitude of emotions, and he preferred to wear his mask during this conference in particular.

He wasn't precisely certain what emotional response to the decision was most suitable. Rejection, betrayal, contempt, acceptance, understanding? Considering his current emotional status, it was a combination of the lot. He knew leaving Earth was an inevitable consequence of the civil unrest following the worldwide attacks by the Decepticons, but he couldn't help feeling distaste at the fact it was no longer a choice, but a demand.

There was a time when an American politician put to the Autobot leader, _If we ultimately conclude that our national security is best served by denying you further asylum on our planet, will you leave peacefully? _At that point in time, Optimus had the full intention of resisting any order to vacate Earth to the utmost of his ability. _What if we leave, and you're wrong!_

But now, he couldn't find the will to dispute any submission by the Earth leaders that the Decepticons posed a greater threat with the Autobots remaining on Earth than in their absence. That Earth was now in the crossfire to vengeance tactics against the Autobots. That the Autobots leaving Earth was an acceptable risk in light of the possibility the Decepticons could similarly vacate, and for those that didn't, Earth was now capable of initiating a formidable military strategy with the armament of cybertronian weapons.

Optimus even found himself not arguing against the senators, but even lacking the ability to agree with the arguments of his comrades. _And what if the Autobot's leave, are made extinct by the Decepticons on their trip back or Cybertron, or even on Cybertron, and then they return to take revenge on Earth. You must consider committee members that we are dealing with refugees here, not just soldiers of another planet. And both Earth's and the Autobots interests are best served by granting them asylum. _Lennox argued passionately, a multitude of Autobots gleaming with hope that his words would convince the humans of the recklessness of demanding the Autobots to vacate Earth. Lennox glanced continually at Optimus, awaiting some sort of reprise, or even a nod in agreement. But nothing. Absolutely nothing. Like someone had switched Prime's power button to off.

Lennox stepped his debate up a notch, jumping into the shoes of Optimus, _We must also consider that the Decepticons are planning something. We have no evidence that the worldwide attacks are solely based on revenge. _Unconvinced eyes stared at Lennox through the video links. The Autobot hanger deadened in silence, the Major started to feel disheartened that his attempts were falling on dead ears.

The main deliberations spoken by the world leaders lingered in Optimus' memory processors.

"If the Decepticons had an end game in mind, why have they not made their move?"

"With the acquirement of the alien technology, Earth is now practically equipped to defend itself."

"Its seems the more time that passes, more dangerous and lethal Decepticons continue to arrive on Earth. This is an issue that cannot be ignored."

"If one act could end this tyranny, isn't it worth pursuing?"

Lennox politely dismissed himself from the committee members. The walk down from the metal podium felt miserable and slow as he bowed his head in defeat. Ironhide took position in front of the screens, it would be a long haul for the weapons expert to address all the protocols and procedures prior to the Autobot's eviction. The main topic of discussion involving weapons that would be provided in the instance the committee ruled to evict the Autobots. Lennox scoffed, _Yeah right, 'if' they decided. Bastards. _

He stood in the background behind other ranking soldiers of NEST, in the midst of a flurry of Autobots in robot and car form scattered across the room, silent as inanimate objects. Lennox could no longer control his emotional angst and he found himself glaring across at Optimus. The Autobot leader concentrated his gaze at Ironhide as he conversed with the video cameras. Although his optics did not meet with Lennox, he could feel the human's disgusted gaze glaring resting upon him.

Did he owe Lennox an apology? Probably. But the human expected too much of him. Optimus had already voiced his opinion of the situation. It was worth the risk to leave if the Decepticons left Earth in pursuit of the Autobots. Too much death had resulted in Optimus' faction continuing occupation of this planet; it was time to try another approach. Nevertheless, he couldn't help but feel disappointed in himself that he had indirectly betrayed the human soldier who had fought so valiantly for the Autobots.

The negative feelings exemplified when he noticed Lennox leave the meeting room abruptly. He concluded the human had finally reached the pinnacle of distress and exhausted all his avenues of appeal. And now, he couldn't even stomach to be in the same room as Optimus.

It seemed Optimus was disappointing all his human allies; his memory circuits instantly diverting to Sam. The last words Sam spoke to him clawed its painful scratches across his internal processors. _To hell with you then! _And now with time so limited, and circumstances the way they were, he anticipated those were the last words that were ever to be exchanged between them. _I am very sorry Sam, _Optimus minded, _for failing you. _Optimus felt the clutches of despair weighing down upon his shoulders. _Twice you risked your life to save mine and I hope this gives me the chance to save yours_. He had to believe that this plan would work. And if it did, maybe if he had the will to make this decision a year ago, Sam could have still had a chance at a normal life.

If fate had brought Sam and the Autobots together, fate had a cruel and twisted sense of humor. Optimus memory circuits began transmitting throughout his internal processes. _Sam, I owe you my life… boy you returned for me… Thank you, Sam, for saving my life._ The recollection of Sam's face jeopardizing his resolution. _Don't let your emotions cloud your judgment. _He willed himself from the darkness and obscurity of doubt.

The moment the video links was disconnected, leaving the Autobots to their own devices, Optimus commanded his team to begin the preparations for their departure. The Autobots already knew what steps needed to be taken; a schedule had already been arranged. It would only take thirteen hours for the necessary transport to arrive on Earth and the Ark was already on standby awaiting orders.


	18. Chapter 18 Countdown

**Chapter 18: Countdown **

It was difficult for a 2010 yellow chevrolet carmero with black racing stripes running down its body work to completely blend in with the traffic around it, but not impossible. After tearing down the roads leading away from the battlefield beach, still smoking in the distance, Bumblebee reduced his speed to adjust to the local road regulations. Hound mimicked the car's every move, synchronized precision driving at every turn. The three Autobots just prayed that they had bought themselves enough time avoiding the local authorities to lay low. Sam on the other hand, had completely different intentions in mind.

"There!" he yelled aloud, pointing his index finger outward leaning upon Bumblebee's dashboard. The car instantly skidded to a halt, the inertia sending Sam forcefully against the restraint of his seatbelt. _Oh yeah! The seatbelt was definitely a good idea. _

Shaking off the slight burning sensation the belt left across his chest, Sam darted out of the camero and ran towards a metal box affixed on the side of the road. Hound pulled up behind Bumblebee, as Wheeljack leapt out of the green jeep to Sam's side.

"Sam," alarmed expression plastered upon his face "we are still too close to the beach, this isn't safe. We need to get moving." Meanwhile, Sam had already entered the reverse charges numbers on the phone panel and was waiting for a dial tone. He pressed the red plastic communicator to his ears intently, waiting with gritted teeth.

"Please, please. Come on, Come on..." Whispering with desperation. The disguised Autobot next to him wearing the skin of a deformed Richard Dean Anderson began to pace nervously. The three Autobots scanned the area frantically patrolling for any sign of trouble, human or alien.

"Major William Lennox speaking." Sam was so relieved to hear Will's voice and a wide smile spread across his face, almost eliminating the lingering sickness and fear of the beach conflict. Almost.

"Will!" He perked loudly into the sound piece.

"Samuel…" Will smiled at the sound of the young boy's voice, the momentary happiness fading quickly into a scornful expression, "Where the hell are you? What were you thinking!"

"Look, I don't have much time…" Lennox cut Sam off, "Do you have any idea the shitstorm you four are in!" Lennox bellowed through the phone. Sam had to hold the plastic brick a distance from his ears to prevent eardrum rupture.

"A Decepticon attacked us!" Sam blurted out loudly through the phone. Bumblebee shivered, he prayed the Decepticons weren't currently hacking the communication networks in Singapore. But knowing their run of luck, no chance they hadn't detected that noun and were mobilizing on their position.

Sam waited for a response through the dead silence on the other end of the phone.

"Ok, I am listening." Lennox shut his mouth in submission.

"Sam…" The camero said shakily, Sam knew time was escaping them fast. He turned his voice into hyper drive Witwicky mode.

"Will, again not much time here. So listen. A Decepticon attacked us, not telling you where, but most likely NEST will receive a cleanup call so it doesn't matter anyways. It is dead, but before it died it said 'everything is in motion and we will have our vengeance.' They are planning something! And we have to tell Optimus before its too late." Sam took a deep breath as he heard a hefty sigh emit itself through the phone.

"It's already too late Sam. The order has already been made. The Autobots are preparing to leave."

Sam refused to accept defeat**, **"Then you have to talk to Optimus… he will convince…"

"You don't think I've tried that!" Lennox again cut Sam short. "Optimus is not moving on this."

Sam clenched a tight grip around the phone, squeezing his eyes shut and opening them as determination pumped through his veins. "Then I will have to talk to him!"

"Over the phone?"

"No, that won't be enough. When are they leaving?"

"The next twenty four hours." Sam knew very well the mode of transport the Autobots used to travel into space. A year of being stuck on a military base, it gets you chatting to the neighboring aliens about anything and everything. Sam recalled his initial reaction to the name of the Autobot spaceship. Although Optimus countered Sam's mocking whether the ship contained two kinds of every cybertronian robot on board with the fact that the ship's name was the closest translation that humans could understand, Sam still found the name hilarious. He pictured an immense wooden boat drifting through space, with Optimus at the wheel and Bumblebee in the lookout mast. His imagination also equipped the Autobot's with eye patches and pirate hats; even though he was well aware the bible never portrayed Noah as a pirate of the seas.

"Are they bringing the Ark to Garcia?"

"No, the island's too small. The Autobots will rendezvous with the ship in a covert location."

"Where?"

"That's classified."

"Bullshit!" At that moment if Sam had the strength in him, his grip around the phone would have broke the device in half. Anger bubbled inside his guts, "Where!"

"Hey! You're the one who decided to run off! I could get court marshaled for even taking this phone call! You are a wanted fugitive Sam. Numero uno on the Earth's apprehend list!" Sam choked back a thick gulp in his throat. He hadn't realised the honesty in Lennox's description of his situation… _shitstorm. _

"And that aside, I can't tell you because I haven't been told."

"Can you find out?" Clinging in pleading hope.

"Did I mention the court marshal?" Sam knew he had to put all his cards on the table.

"Fine. Let me put it this way. I saved the fricken world. Twice! You are on the world, therefore I saved your life. Twice! You owe me!"

Silence, then a calm voice sleuthed through the phone, "I hope to god you won't be calling in six and a half billion favors." Both of them slightly smirking at the proposition.

"Alright," obligated compliance through a deep sigh, "I will message you the coordinates when I retrieve them. But then we are square."

"Thank you Will." Relief washed down Sam like a warm shower. Which reminded him, he could really go for one of those for obvious – after a deadly fight- reasons.

"You know," Lennox's voice prepared itself to release foreboding information, "the military will have the area locked down. If any of you are spotted…"

"I know." Sam finally having the opportunity to interrupt the Major for once.

Sam spoke up abruptly, "We have to go…"

"Stay hidden Sam." Will genuinely hoped he wouldn't in the near future be on the receiving end of information that Sam and the robots were under military detainment.

"Bye." And the phone line went dead.

_Great. _He thought with stunned realisation. He had now been promoted to the rank of teenager's spy. The day could not get any better.

Lennox contemplated returning to the meeting with the United Nations committee in the nearby Autobot hanger, but he denied that option. His blood still boiled at the endless flow of stupid-smart people that ran this world and he'd rather have jolt shock him square in the nuts than sit through one more second of that political vomit fest. Ok, maybe that was a slight exaggeration.

As if thinking about the robot had summoned him to Will's presence, Lennox heard the heavy footsteps of a metal alien approaching him from behind. "Jolt." Combined with an acknowledging tilt of his head.

"Major, sir." Jolt's timid voice so different from the booming vocals of the other Autobots.

"I think I've actually lost count how many times I've asked you to call me by my name." Lennox gave the robot a sideward smile as Jolt approached his side, sitting heavily onto the ground below. Jolt was a few metres shorter than Optimus, but his body mass was comparatively equivalent. The deep blue metal of his armor glistened in the sun; the glare of the light reflecting off the dark tinted windows around his cybertronian body.

"Always one more time Major."

"Suit yourself."

Lennox had slowly become accustomed to his team calling him by his abbreviated first or last name that it was an uncomfortable shift for one of the Autobots, after so much time spent side by side in life threatening situations, to address him by his rank. He only pulled that card out on the human soldiers who had discipline issues. Even those moments were far apart, since they don't allow any soldier to join the top secret military team. It takes a special kind of eccentric to be qualified for this work. And it takes an extra special kind of eccentric to be able to be the field commander.

But to be greeted with his rank from an alien robot that was most likely two thousand years older than him - undeniably unsettling.

"Is the meeting over?" A question that sounded ridiculous the moment it escaped Lennox's lips. But it was a good starting point for small talk.

"Barely." Jolt sighed, it seemed Lennox wasn't the only one that felt sitting through that conference was like banging your head against a brick wall. "I just needed to get some air."

"Breathing? That a new one."

Jolt's face hardened and his optics flickered which could only be compared to a cybertronian eye roll. Lennox coughed a short snicker.

"Humorous. I wish the times were such that I could participate." Jolt's mood instantly killing any lightened expression in Will's face.

"Want to talk about it?" Lennox was no counselor; in fact his past experiences of attempting to consol his human companions usually only involved a friendly shoulder punch. He preferred not to utilise this tactic now for obvious reasons. One, it wouldn't have the same meaning and two, the wounding after effect of punching metal.

"I probably shouldn't since it isn't an issue that you should be burdened with." Jolt lowered his head, obviously his internal processors weighing him down with negative fluctuations of thoughts.

"That's never stopped you before."

"And I have always been grateful to you for that." Jolt's voice perked somewhat more positive.

"I am fearful," Jolt began, almost resistant to allow his vocals to emit the next words, "that this event is causing great dissention and difference amongst the Autobots."

Lennox grimaced, folding his arms in front of him. The seriousness of the confession not escaping his attention. "Will Optimus' leadership be challenged?"

"Oh no," Jolt vigorously affirmed, "but I can see our small band splitting down the middle into those that disagree with leaving earth, and those that agree."

Lennox understood the difficulty in Jolt's dilemma. The Major wasn't shy to long term deployment with a team who shared differing opinions. Even soldiers have morals that overwhelm their ability to obey a direct order. But in his experience every circumstance of difference always resulted in the same conclusion: _You are a soldier, grin and bear it. _He couldn't offer the Autobot any words of wisdom. After a moment of silence, Jolt knew Lennox didn't hold the key to his problems. He decided to momentarily push his issues aside since time was quickly escaping them and it wouldn't be long until he could no longer converse with his human companion.

"It will make the trip back home awkward." He snickered. Lennox caught on to the sudden change of topic. "Maybe a game of monopoly will help ease some of that tension." Obvious sarcasm in his gag.

"Monopoly?"

"You have never heard of it?" Jolt just stared at Lennox blankly. "Well, it's a human game that makes the players overly competitive and want to kill each other."

Lennox's explanation only caused Jolt more confusion, "Then why do humans play it?"

"Honestly," Lennox ruled his eyes to the corner of its sockets in thought, "I have no idea."

"Well, maybe we should have a game on the way to the landing site. But I doubt any game would make me want to physically dismember you, or anything else for that matter."

Lennox smiled. He always enjoyed spending time with Jolt, almost as much as he enjoyed his conversations with Optimus. Both cybertronians were charismatic and exceedingly uplifting. But at that moment he found his fond thoughts for Jolt quickly clinging to the robot's words. A vile taste of guilt building in the pit of his stomach. "Monopoly is a long game you know, how long will it take to get to the landing site?"

"Don't worry we will have ample time before we reach the Gibson Desert."

Lennox wasn't sure whether or not Jolt never received the memo of the select few of humans who were aware of the landing site (which excluded himself), or it was a slip of his processors, but he had his answer. The Autobots requested limited knowledge of the site for the sake of protection. They didn't want to risk the location of the site falling into the hands of the Decepticon spies that obviously hacked into Earth's communication satellites. However Lennox knew he needed to discover the location for Sam as fast as possible, the runaways were not in possession of army helicopters –to his knowledge- and their travel time would be cutting it short to reach Optimus before his departure. It didn't help his resolve that he felt acidic guilt in his throat for manipulating Jolt's kind nature. _Sam you asshole. _But he would have to add one more lie to his death bed confessions.

"Oh I just remembered I need to message my wife. Would you excuse me for one moment."

"Of course." Jolt responded warmly as he waited intently for Will to finish mashing the buttons on his phone.

"The Gibson Desert!" Sam was absolutely dancing in his shoes that Lennox had come through. If he didn't they would have literally been out of options. The momentary celebration subsiding, he paused for a moment before asking, "Where the fuck is that."

Bumblebee sighed at the human inside his automobile form, "It is in Western Australia Sam. Very flat landscape, predictable weather not prone to dust storms like various other Earthen deserts. Closest desert to the base and perfect for landing the Ark." The robot's explanation curt with Sam's lack of knowledge, almost suggesting he should have known about the 'Mad Max' desert. That might be possible, since his past on-base (wasting time) discussions with Bumblebee involved the Ark and he may have mentioned that location as a preferred landing site.

Sam opened the camero's driver door stepping out into the parking complex. Minimal beams of sunlight peeked through the open walls of the six storey car park, dark shadows blanketing the camero and jeep that sat silently in the middle of the fourth storey bays. Wheeljack, aka Richard, sat quietly on Hound's hood, still recovering from the recent Decepticon dilemma.

"Australia it is!" Sam said with determined enthusiasm. Wheeljack mirrored his resolve, "Alright then," sliding off Hound's hood landing heavily onto the ground, "Let's do this!"

Their momentary moral boost quickly dissipated quicker than it started. Sam and Wheeljack stared at each other blankly, obviously just realising the major stitch in their plan that Bumblebee and Hound were fully aware the moment Sam asked Lennox to find out the landing site.

Sam decided to be the one to ask the obvious question, "How the hell are we going to get there?"


	19. Chapter 19 Saving the World… Again

**Chapter 19: Saving the World… Again**

Fool me once, shame on me. Fool me twice, shame on you. Fool me thrice, shame does not even come close to describe how incredibly stupid you are! An utter glutton for punishment. How the hell did Sam end up in the exact same situation every time. _The world is in peril, and the lives of billions hang in the balance. Our only hope… Samuel Witwicky. _It was the premise for a very cheesy comedy/action movie.

Alright, forget the fact that everything depends on you… again! Step one, get to Australia. _How, how how?_ The same word persistently repeated itself inside Sam's head as he stared blankly at the camero, jeep and robot disguised as a middle aged man surrounding him in the car park. Their lack of responses evidencing that they were as lost as he was when it came to methods of transporting alien robots overseas outside the military.

"Wheeljack?" _Come on Jack _Sam thought, since the scientist was the brains of their little band. Wheeljack just shook his head, the MacGyver addict definitely letting down the television action franchise.

Sam wondered if everybody had ideas hit them to the same degree they impacted upon him. It was literally like a bolt of lighting stuck the cortex of his brain. Instantaneous, almost shocking.

"Wait here!" He outright demanded as he sprinted away from the group. "Sam!" Bumblebee shouted, hoping that no one nearby would notice that a yellow camero just yelled the name of the teenage boy.

"I'll be five minutes!" He screamed across the car park in response, the hollow facility echoing his voice. Sam's feet carried him through the rows upon rows of parked cars until he finally reached the entry doors to the massive shopping complex.

Darting through the crowds of people scurrying through the sea of shops, Sam startled as he caught in the corner of his eye his own reflection in the glass displays of the store fronts. Somehow, the word filthy just didn't cut it. A dried blood stain on his forehead, clothes covered in brown dirt stains and sand; tears and rips all over his jacket and pants, his skin covered in black patches of debris. Sam tried to remain indifferent to the disgusted looks of the 'normal' people he ran past, his face burning with embarrassment.

_Finally! _His mind flared - the store he had been frantically searching for appearing before him. He wasted no time bolting through its entry and making his was down the aisles of magazines. His eyes flickered through the piles of paper, scanning for the ideal article. _This one! _The logical side of his brain screamed as he snatched the glossy mag and ran it to the front counter. The clerk gave Sam an odd look, but rang up the total. The unfamiliar foreign currency glowing on the register as Sam, oblivious to their meaning, slapped down a hundred dollar American bill on the counter. The clerk shook his head rejecting the tender.

"Please, take it!" He begged.

"I can't give change for this." The clerk remarked with broken english, pointing down at the green note which rested on the counter top.

"Then take the whole lot!"

The clerk's eyes widened at the proposition. He picked up the note examining its authenticity.

"Ok" the man agreed. Sam gleamed a huge smile as he ran out the store, definitely sure he noticed the clerk slip the American bill into his pants pocket. Sam didn't know the value of the magazine he gripped in his hand, but it certainly would not have been worth a hundred bucks. But he had no time to waste, and there was also no guarantee he would be able to use the cash in the near future, considering the circumstances.

In what felt like half the time it took him to find the magazine, Sam returned to his alien compadres panting in deep breaths after his physical exertion. Wheeljack stared at Sam with a facial expression that simply symbolised _WTF?_

Before any of the Autobots could request Sam explain his abrupt actions, he gripped the top of the magazine flinging it outward in front of himself. The paper's glossy cover pointed straight at Wheeljack who flinched back at the object's advancement towards his face.

"Jack!" Sam said loudly through gulps of air, "Can you make yourself look like him!"

Wheeljack grinned a sleek smile. "Of course." He said proudly as his body began emitting a static noise which could only be recognised as a cybertronian scanner system. His eyes flickered frantically as the particle layers surrounding Wheeljack's body began twisting and changing; fragments whirling around like a million little spherical bugs.

A new man now stood before Sam as he held back his urges to do a victory dance. Wheeljack had replicated the image of the man printed on the magazine perfectly. "Fantastic!" He cheered.

"Bumblebee," Sam's voice sounding confident and sure of itself, "I need you to tint your windows. I want to ride with Hound so I can explain to Wheeljack the plan." The camero instantly blackened its windows. Sam turned his gaze to Hound, who politely opened his driver door inviting his passengers to step inside. Sam hopped inside and slid across the leather seats as Wheeljack jumped inside beside him.

"Where to Sam?" Hound enquired, still slightly unsure of the direction of Sam's new genius scheme. Through a wicked smile Sam responded, "The nearest airport."

It didn't take long for the team to arrive at the Singapore international airport, but the trip provided just enough time for Sam to explain his entire plan to Wheeljack. Hound recorded Sam's every word, transmitting an encrypted message through to Bumblebee, who was a little jealous that Hound was driving with Sam while he followed by his lonesome. But Sam had to give Wheeljack the low-down, he was vital to the plan and Sam knew the Autobot wouldn't fit inside the sporty camero.

The Singapore airport exploded with busy movement. The loud noise of planes overhead, the incredible mix of people wandering around the facility with their arms full of luggage. The Autobot cars felt slightly anxious as they pulled up at the drop off zone outside the main entry.

"Hound, you and Bee wait at the pickup zone." Sam requested as he exited the jeep, Wheeljack on his heels.

Wheeljack and Sam walked quietly into the airport bypassing the streams of people walking in and out of the main entry doors. Sam lowered his face concerned that someone might recognise him. He was a still a wanted fugitive by the world, and now apparently the American military and who knows what other world military forces. Sam's anxiety instantly intensified as a nearby traveler fixated her eyes on his every movement, her gaze following his paces as he tried to conceal himself at Wheeljack's side.

"Oh my god!" The female shrieked, her high pitched voice ringing throughout airport. Sam's heart froze at the noise praying he wasn't the cause of the scream, but also due to the fact that the woman's scream caused his eardrums to spasm in pain.

"Alice!" She hollered, tugging on the jacket of the woman beside her. Both girls appeared to be in their twenties, vibrant shirts and skinny jeans covering their long lean bodies. Alice's eye lit up as she turned her gaze to Sam and Wheeljack, both guys staring blankly at the women who were attracting a lot of attention from the surrounding crowd.

"John Travolta!" And with two little words, dozens of people flocked around Wheeljack, the Autobot almost suffering a blown circuit at the abrupt enclosure of the people around him.

"Easy Wheeljack." Sam whispered at his side, "Just smile and say thank you to everything they say. Keep moving towards the ticket counter."

Wheeljack nodded, a false smile spread across his face to mask his nervousness. The people surrounded the two in a tight circle, oblivious to Sam but barraging Wheeljack, aka John Travolta, with an array of words.

"Mr Travolta, I loved you in Grease! It's my favorite movie of all time!"

"I am like your biggest fan!"

"Face-off! Just brilliant!"

"Can I please have a photograph?"

"Sir, it's so nice to meet you. My name is Daniel. My wife loves you."

Wheeljack just smiled and continually remitted 'Thankyou' to every person. Some giving him an odd look as the response was completely out of context to their question.

Retreating from the crowd, Sam lead Wheeljack by the wrist to the main ticket counter, the people already lining up to receive service graciously allowing the movie star to cut in the front of the line.

The young woman behind the counter breathed nervously, a glossy smile plastered across her face. Before she could mouth a single word, a stout middle aged man appeared behind her, rushing from the door at the rear of the service counter labeled 'Staff Only.'

"Mr Travolta," the man gleamed as Sam noticed his gold name badge that read, "John Taylor Executive Manager. Wheeljack just smiled.

"We feel privileged to have you as a customer." Still, Wheeljack just smiled. The manager's smile began to fade at Wheeljack's apprehension. Sam decided to inflict an encouraging elbow jab into the robot's side.

"Thank you." Wheeljack erupted, reacting to the sharp thrust at his side. The manager and his staff member stared at him with bewildered looks as Wheeljack suddenly remembered Sam describing the human's accent he was attempting to impersonate.

"I feel privileged to travel with your renowned services Mr Taylor." The famous accent of John Travolta coupled with the words of praise delighting the executive manager.

"Well Thank you Mr Travolta… and we will ensure your travel is the best our airline has to offer."

"Greatly appreciated kind sir." Wheeljack sounding extremely too formal for a movie star. Sam held his thumb and index finger to the bridge of his nose. Wheeljack stretched his arm across Sam's shoulder, pulling the boy close to the side of his chest, "My guest and I require two tickets to Western Australia."

The service employee typed frantically at her terminal, "We have two first class tickets leaving in exactly forty seven minutes."

"Excellent." The manager grinned clapping his hands together in front of himself.

Releasing his embrace on Sam, Wheeljack held his index finger outward towards Mr Taylor, "I do have one request though prior to booking any tickets."

"Of course, anything."

"Well, in my spontaneous nature I seem to have purchased two automobiles and I desire these to be transported with me to my destination. As you can understand I am very protective of my property and…"

"Not to worry Mr Travolta," the manager interrupted, "I will personally ensure our largest cargo airline is utilised for your trip. Our Boeing 747 can carry up to 154 tonne of cargo."

"Spectacular," Wheeljack responded, a bright glitter of happiness in his eyes.

"Alright," Mr Taylor shot up with resolve, "I will have our baggage crew pickup your automobiles…"

"No," Wheeljack interrupted abruptly, "I mean, I'd rather my guest and I drive the cars into the transport aircraft."

"Very well." He responded sounding puzzled but courteous.

"Stacey here will print out your tickets. I will have one of our staff guide you through to the airstrip." Wheeljack and Sam watched as Mr Taylor disappeared through the doorway behind the service counter.

"Ok Mr Travolta and Mr…" Stacey peered over at Sam to finish her sentence, "Prime! Um, Samuel Prime" Sam spouting the first word that popped into his head. After saying it, he instantly began to blush.

"Ok. Now where can I direct the charges?" Sam instantly froze dead still. _Shit. _He had completely forgotten about the cost. He couldn't even being to fathom the amount of money this was going to cost, and he was sure Bumblebee's little stash of cash wouldn't begin to cover the expenses.

"No problem," Wheeljack smiled, causing Sam to stare at him in bewilderment, "let me give you my home address." Wheeljack scribbled a location on the piece of paper Stacey graciously provided him. With that, she handed Mr Prime and Mr Travolta their boarding passes, completely disregarding any checks of their non-existent passports. _The liberties of being famous _Sam notioned.

As staff members directed them back outside the airport towards the camero and jeep waiting patiently for their return in the pickup bay, Sam whispered silently to Wheeljack, "Um, how did you know his home address." Wheeljack grinned, "I googled John Travolta on the drive over here." _Obviously _Sam thought, _John Travolta is going to be pissed. _

_AUTHORS NOTES:_

_Hi guys, thanks for reading. i was in a very happy mood writing this so decided it would be a little light hearted. hope you enjoyed! please R and R_


	20. Chapter 20 Mercury Rising

**Chapter 20: Mercury Rising **

As the afternoon hours slipped away and the sun began to set turning its colour from a vivid blue to pink and bloody red, a dark silhouette hovered overhead, the loud noise of several engines blaring in the clouds. A military cargo plane began its descent onto the tarmac of the NEST base avoiding the sea of frantic movements below. Everyone hustled around in frenzied preparation of NEST's final assignment. A sentimental melancholy seeping throughout the base; hearts and sparks in unison reminiscing silently of all the experiences shared together inside the compound walls. For some the base wasn't just a military headquarters, it was their home where they had spent the best three years of their lives. And although everyone knew there would come a time where fate would lead them all away from each other, it seemed so painfully cruel that that day had to be today.

Optimus coordinated the teams' duties, designating Ironhide and Ratchet to communications with the Ark. Everything needed to be timed perfectly for the Autobot's rendezvous with their spaceship. No one wanted to risk a confrontation with any Decepticons stationed in the vicinity of the pickup point, news would reach their enemies soon enough that the Ark had been dispatched and was transporting the Autobots back to Cybertron.

A fully loaded military cargo plane positioned itself directly outside the Autobot hanger. Human personnel signaled that the plane had passed all measures for security. A blue Suzuki and pink MV Agusta motorcycle drove hesitantly out of the hanger, Chromia and Elita one being the first to board the plane for transport, their tires slowly making their way up the rear ramp. Jolt was not far behind them as he wrapped up packing, dismantling or scrapping the alien workstations in the hanger. Humans would have no use for such technology, most of the controls operated in cybertronian and a majority of the programming was utilised for data analysis rather than useful logistics.

To the aversion of the three other passengers, Mudflap and Skidz began to fumble their way towards the plane knocking each other at the sides like dodgem cars as they walked. Mudflap ending the rough play with an exclamation of pain at Skidz shoulder barge, forcing the red Autobot to tumble to the ground. Most of the twins wrestling escapades ended in this manner, one would get hurt and pout refusing to partake in the sport any further. The twins were not good company during a long travel in confined quarters, most of the other Autobots finding their shenanigans annoying at best.

The five Autobots squeezed themselves into the plane, attempting to make adequate room for the human soldiers and cargo onboard. As the first plane readied its departure, a second cargo plane screeched against the tarmac coming to a halt a few metres from its twin aircraft. Ironhide, Ratchet and Optimus prepared to board, their body masses equal if not greater than the other five Autobots.

Ironhide, Ratchet and Optimus stood at each other's side; a few human soldiers took positions at the robots flanks, as they waited for the rear door of the second cargo plan to open. The metal ramp clunked heavily against the cement of the tarmac, engines and propellers powering down as the plane readied to receive its passengers. Ironhide and Ratchet approached first, walking steadily towards the plane. For a brief moment, Optimus did not budge as the tiny humans at his feet moved forward towards the plane, leaving him unaccompanied.

Optimus stared outward around the military base, the red glow of the setting sun washing the grounds in its crimson beauty. So many memories flickered through Optimus' processors as somber realisation crept into his cerebral circuits. The final hour had now come beaconing and time had run out for any attempt to try and communicate with the awall members of his team. Deep inside Optimus had hoped that Sam, Bumblebee, Hound and Wheeljack would have returned and the Autobots could leave Earth together as one united force hopeful for the future. And more importantly, he would have had the opportunity to properly say goodbye to the human he loved so dear like a human father loved his son. Samuel Witwicky was Optimus' embodiment of hope, the undying bonds of friendship that made every moment of sacrifice and struggle worth making. His continuous attempts at syncing with the runaway Autobot's comlinks failed each time, but it didn't hinder his constant trying.

He stared sternly into the horizon, blue optics harshening themselves with each passing second. Ratchet's vocals broke Optimus' absorption, "Come on Prime," a warm compassionate tone that conveyed the message of deep understanding to his leader's angst, "Let's go." Optimus relented, bowing his head as he moved towards the rear entry to the aircraft, his mind still pleading, _one more moment. _

Whether it was overconfidence of security or sheer oversight, no one seemed to notice the small toy-dog sized Decepticon scurry from within the Autobot hanger, leaping silently from a pile of dismantled cybertronian workstations. Punch scampered as fast as his little feet would carry him towards the closest cargo plane. Pouncing as high as his body would enable, he stretched out his needle fingers driving them deeply into the bottom of the aircraft on impact. Clenching his claws tightly into the metallic armor as the plane began its run across the tarmac, the little stowaway powered on his tracking device sending an encrypted Decepticon signal confirming his position.

Sam could not sleep. Even though the soft leather seats of first class invited him to relax and rest. He did take advantage of the complimentary wine however, so thrilled that the laws of Australia allowed eighteen year olds to consume alcohol. Not that the law was an issue, being the friend of John Travolta had its benefits- he had now collected three personal mobile numbers of woman who had seen in the presence of the movie star.

Part of him wanted to rush down to the cargo hold of the massive passenger plane to ensure Bumblebee and Hound were alright, especially Bumblebee. It was a rare occasion that Sam was forcefully separated from his guardian, and it made Sam sweat with anxiety. _Oh god, I've become co-dependent on my best friend _he ridiculed inside himself.

Wheeljack slid a warm hand upon Sam's arm that was digging finger nails violently in the armrest between them. He didn't say anything, but he didn't need to. The warm hand resting lighting upon his skin soothed Sam's clenching with its gentle touch and relaxing clasp.

"Bumblebee and Hound want me to tell you they are safe and sound." John Travolta spreading a kind grin across his face. Sam looked at him in wide eyes bewilderment, he was not aware his friend had mind reading abilities. Wheeljack coughed a slight snicker, "I have been interfacing with them ever since we boarded the plane."

Wheeljack leaned back into his leather seat, basking in the object's cushy frame. Closing his eyes and tilting his head back he whispered, "Bumblebee keeps consistently pinging my interface link for an update on your status." Another soft giggle, this time with a hint of evil intent, "I enjoy making him wait a few moments. It really burns his engines." Sam smiled, not because he approved of Wheeljack's torturous actions on his best friend, but because he made Sam forgot the heavy weight on his shoulders mercilessly forcing itself down on him.

Sam tried to pass the hours quickly by staring out the small window nestled at the side of his seat. The black night sky providing no useful distraction to the anxiety fluttering around in his head, refusing to disappear no matter how much he tried to push it deep inside. The exasperating 'what if' scenarios scratching themselves at his brain. _What if we don't make it, what if he won't listen, what if they catch Bee, Jack and Hound, What if they leave me?_

Each 'what if' made even more beads of sweat trickle down his forehead. He tried to wipe them away without Wheeljack noticing, each time he was unsuccessful. Even though Wheeljack left him to his own devices, he could sense the robot sigh with each wipe, wishing he could provide some sort of comfort to calm the stress filled teenager. Not even food had aided in calming Sam's nerves. He had rampantly devoured his entire complimentary meal before moving onto Wheeljack's portion. The robot may have looked human, but he still did not have the necessary digestive organs to consume organic food. The staff members peered at their passenger curiously, Sam considered they would obviously come to the conclusion the movie star was watching his weight. Definitely not a conclusion that would have reached for the ravenous teenager seated next to the movie star. _Sigh. _

**Time snailed slowly and Sam's knee would not cease its relentless nervous twitching. He had to distract himself somehow so he spat the first thing that came to his mind.**

"**Jack?" He whispered so that no one in close proximity heard him call the person next to him anything but John Travolta. Wheeljack was resting his head against the seat, eyes closed shut. Sam felt a little bit guilty for interrupting his friends long awaited recharge, but he had to distract those nervous voices in his head to keep his sanity- at least for a little while.**

"**Yes Sam?" A genuinely warm reply, not the slightest presence of annoyance. **

"**What's it like on Cybertron?"**

**Wheeljack smiled. "Not as nice as it used to be." Sam just looked on waiting for a more in depth explanation, his face like a eye wide child. Wheeljack indulged him. **

"**Our world used to be an unimaginable spectacle. We aren't an organic world, obviously, so we don't have what humans would describe as nature, but there was beauty in our world. Brilliance and pride." Wheeljack was gleaming as he spoke his words to Sam, almost like a long forgotten memory had returned and he was relishing in its bliss.**

**The mood abruptly turning dark and somber, "But not anymore." Wheeljack morphing to a disheartening tone. "Now the great war has ravaged our planet and what once stood lay in ruins. Barely habitable." **

**Sam interjected in Wheeljack's thought process, "So why go back?"**

"**I believe Optimus has true hopes that the Decepticons will follow, capitalizing on the opportunity of wiping out the Autobots, or for the principle of remaining dominant over Cybertron. That and also, we still have soldiers fighting the remaining fractions of Decepticons on Cybertron, Optimus has not forgotten his loyalty to them."**

"**So how long does it take for you to get there from Earth?" Sam enquired trying to keep the conservation alive, Wheeljack's insights were actually overwhelming his nervousness, finally, some relief. **

"**The Ark is a magnificent ship that uses transwarp technology to move across large distances. If a target is specifically entered of such a distance, I'd estimate less than an Earth day."**

**Sam's eyes widened, "Really? That fast!" His voice a little loud and he slumped into his chair when he noticed the passengers in front of him emit an annoyed moan. **

**Wheeljack hushly replied, "Yes—When you know where your going."**

"**So where is the Ark now?"**

"**It moves around your galaxy constantly to avoid detection from the Decepticons, although, sometimes those evil 'cons get lucky." Wheeljack's eyes twitched. **

**Sam took a thoughtful breath before responding. "That day Overload attacked the Ark."**

"**Yes." Wheeljack said with pain seeping through his vocals. Sam knew he had hit a sore spot and decided to quickly change the subject- its not like he wanted to distract his morbid mood with another morbid mood. **

"**So is the Ark good in a fight?"**

"**Primus yes." He perked. "She is a formable war ship, and shields unlike any other on Cybertron. Near impenetrable if all system power are diverted to the shields."**

"**That is a pretty awesome advantage." Sam's impressed reaction gratifying the proud Autobot and inviting him to further blabbing and gloating. **

"**Also, the Ark's scanners can detect a Decepticon approach from miles away, so in instance no one is aboard the ship it automatically turns on its defenses diverting all system power to the shields as protection."**

**Sam was genuinely impressed and thought that would be a goldmine idea for a car that registered its owner as the only driver. But one flaw crossed him mind, "Wait, so how do you guys get back in if the shields are all up?"**

"**Oh-well - that's top secret Sam."**

**Sam scoffed and rolled his eyes, "Oh come on you can't be serious."**

"**But I am- -"**

"**Come on - -" Sam persistently begged, "Who am I gonna tell?"**

**Wheeljack hesitated, but he surrendered to that clawing desire to gossip. The Autobots might tear him a new on e, but this was Samuel Witwicky, surely he could be trusted amongst everybody else. Plus, the Ark has never been stationed on Earth soil anyways- so the chance Sam possessing this information would cause any impairment was minimal at best. **

"**Alright." Wheeljack yielded making Sam prop up in his seat in anticipation. **

**Wheeljack began moving his left hand across his chest circling it around his heart. Sam looked on in confusion crinkling his forehead and raising his eyebrows. Wheeljack leaned forward holding his hand against the left side of his chest. With caution he whispered, "The Autobots have a bypass circuit inserted in our chest plates. It emits a signal neigh detectable by Autobot or Decepticon which directs the shields to power down to allow our reentry." A smile as he stared at Sam. **

"**So… like a garage door opener?" Sam remarked. Wheeljack leant back into his seat in a huff. "Must you dumb everything down to its simplest synonym." **

"**Sorry, it's a Witwicky thing." Shrugging.**

"**No, I believe it's a Sam thing." The two shared a smile as Sam sat back against his accommodating airplane seat. **

As the dawn sun rose in the horizon Sam could finally see the landscape stretching below the airplane. Vast terrain of red and orange glowing in amber blaze. Australia's outback was dry, cracked and flat, like the sun had unleashed all its rays and fury on this one place in the world. As another hour slowly passed Sam's view finally gave some signs of life. The western border of the dry continent transforming itself from burning red to lush green melding into dense areas of houses, roads and infrastructure stretching as far as the eyes could see.

A feminine voice rang out over the plane's speaker system. "Good morning passengers, it is now 7am in the morning. In approximately fifteen minutes we will be landing at the international airport of Western Australia. Please fasten your seat belts. We thank you for flying with Singapore Airlines."

Sam obliged the tall thin blonde airhostess. He wondered if all staff members of airlines conformed to the stereotypical image. Tightening his belt, the next fifteen minutes dashed past and in what seemed like no time passing the airplane was descending upon a long stretched runway, landing upon the ground with a slight jolt but overall with comfortable smooth precision. Sam gleamed a triumphant smile. _We made it!_

The airplane came to a standstill, staff members wisping up and down the walkways attending to their duties. Sam didn't take notice of their movements, concentrating only on the female talking over the speaker system, "Could all passengers please remain in their seats until directed towards the exits." The first class seats provided the perfect view of the front exit, the door opening to reveal an adjacent tunnel leading out of the plane. Surprisingly, a cheery air hostess approached Sam and Wheeljack first, instructing them to head towards the exit, even though there were various other passengers seated in front of them. Another perk of traveling with a movie star Sam shrugged.

The soft carpet felt good beneath Sam's feet as he walked stiffly towards the exit, the long trip taking its toll on the limberness of his appendages. Sam smirked as Wheeljack ducked for the exit, even though John Travolta's body build didn't appear to have any trouble fitting itself through the door. It took a good minute of stretching while he walked down the metal corridor into the airport to finally feel like his circulation system was operating like normal again. Wheeljack didn't seem affected, his human disguise sturdy and straight on its feet.

Relief at being on his feet again washing over him, the last thing Sam expected to find when he banked into the airport gate -that was oddly deserted for such a large facility he thought- was a swarm of screaming men with guns in their hands pointed directly at him. His heart froze from the sudden shock, his eyes widening and whole body petrifying itself into a statute. John Travolta's expression and reaction was non dissimilar to that of his teenage companion.

Strong voiced soldiers in black uniforms wailed at Sam and Wheeljack, enclosing a tight circle around them preventing any escape. "Hands up! Get down on the ground, now!"

If there was anything Soundwave knew more about than another Decepticon, or Autobot for that matter, it was espionage. Punch had successfully integrated himself into the bowels of the aircraft transporting the Autobots to an unknown location. Since Soundwave was presently hacked into Earth's communications network via space satellite, he concluded the Autobots were keeping the location of their pick up point under wraps. "Futile attempt." He whispered silently from his vocals in cybertronian static.

Punch relayed his present position to the ranking officer. "Soundwave acknowledges." An encrypted message relayed to the tiny Decepticon spy, confirming that Soundwave was receiving his beacon loud and clear.

Soundwave tracked the movements of the signals being sent from Punch's tracking device. Analysing multitudes of scenarios and calculations, the model of the human aircraft, its fuel capacity, logical evaluations of Earthen landscapes feasibly capable of providing adequate landing space for a spaceship, the time frame of departure (an element kindly provided by Punch during his information gathering missions through a small crevice in the Autobot hanger) Soundwave's processors concluded the most logical pick up point with only a 0.12% margin for error.

::: SEND MESSAGE :::

Designation: Soundwave

Location: Infiltration of United States communication satellite no. 35 21 AA 1

-Decepticons target on route to Australia – Asia Pacific region of Earth -

-ETA 9.5 Earth hours –

-Mobilize at coordinates 24˚S 120˚E and await Lord Megatron's command -


	21. Chapter 21 Captured

**Chapter 21: Captured **

"_I said get the fuck down!" _The black clothed soldiers now turning violent as they advanced their weapons towards Sam and Wheeljack. Sam quickly fell to the floor in a belly flop. Wheeljack followed suit, protectively keeping close to Sam as the men crept towards them- guns pointing vigilantly at them as they lay on the ground.

In seconds the men were at their sides grabbing at their arms and pulling their hands together behind their backs. Sam turned to Wheeljack, eyes widened in fear. He dare not ask the Autobot to attempt any heroic escape, there had to be at least one dozen assault rifles pointed at them. Human guns may not be as effective as cybertronian guns against an Autobot, but this concentration of guns could definitely cause enough damage to offline Wheeljack considering his small frame compared to that of say- Optimus.

Sam looked deep into Wheeljack's human eyes. The disguise incapable of masking the fear his cybertronian face could easily hide. Sam pleaded through his gaze for Wheeljack to not try anything stupid. _Just do what they say _he thought and hoped by some psychic intervention his inner thoughts had reached the robot. Wheeljack's lack of retaliation against the arms holding him down on the ground would imply he did.

Pushed and shoved to their feet, tightly gripped hands at their backs and arms, Wheeljack and Sam were forced through the airport, lead outside into the glaring sun and into the back of police paddy wagons, practically thrown into the cars like hardened criminals with shocked eyes of onlookers gawking at the commotion.

Sam heard a loud metal thump of Wheeljack's head as he was pushed into the car, the officers not even noticing John Travolta's head knocking backwards as to their perception the perp was hunched over enough to fit into the car easily. Once in the wagon five officers jumped into the back of the car and two more into the front seats, thick metal mesh separating the drivers from the passengers in the back of the vehicle.

The rest of the small army dashed to the adjacent police sedan after securely shutting the back door to the wagon. The door slammed with such a loud metal thump it made Sam shutter and cringe as the sound rang inside his ears.

The wagon took off from the airport, the sedan closely tailgating behind. Sirens blaring as the cars tore down the streets. Sam shifted side to side bouncing off the shoulders of the officers seated beside him with each swerve of the vehicle. _Shit Shit Shit _the profanity repeating itself over and over inside his head. He knew he didn't have time for this, whatever this was. The clock was ticking and he had to reach Optimus before it was too late.

He swallowed his terrified fear and said in a quivering voice, "Please officers we didn't do anything, we…" But his beseeching fell on dead ears. "Shut the fuck up kid!" the officer at his side yelled shoving a brutal elbow into the side of his ribs. Sam winced in pain and looked up to see John Travolta frown and lean forward to instigate some sort of defence. Sam quickly shook his head miming 'no' to Wheeljack. Wheeljack took the message leaning back into submission.

The wagon came to a screeching halt and Sam could hear the sedan behind them stopping just outside the back door. The wagon's doors flung open and the officers seated next to Wheeljack and Sam grabbed their arms tightly, leading them out of the vehicle. As Sam was forced outside, he could assess see where the cars had taken them. A large building with the word 'police' affixed across its brick face now stood before him.

Dragged up the stairs and into the foyer, Sam and Wheeljack were lead through heavy doors leading to a hallway of rooms before being shoved into a bare room with nothing but a table and a large mirror embedded in one of the walls. Sam had seen a room like this in heaps of Hollywood movies that it was almost like a sad cliché. He knew an interrogation room when he saw one. Sam and Wheeljack were sat into plastic chairs positioned together, an empty chair sitting across from them. Two officers took guarding positions at the door, the others closing the door loudly as they left.

"Sam?" Wheeljack whispered. "Shhh." Sam responded quietly. This was not the time to discuss anything until someone read them their rights. Sam at least knew his legal rights when it came to detainment.

A tall dark-suited man walked into the room flopping a pile of papers down on the other side of the table where the empty chair was positioned. The man looked like Agent Smith from the matrix which made Sam recall was an asshole that character was in the film. It made shivers run down his spine.

Smith leant both his arms on the table, hunching down towards Wheeljack and Sam, glaring at them scornfully before taking a seat. A good metre width separated Wheeljack and Sam from the officer seated in front of them. Smith started to flick through the papers on the table, placing photographs in front of them as he scanned through the pile. The photos were security surveillance shots of Sam and John Travolta at the Singapore airport.

He leant forward, pointing a finger at Sam, "Samuel James Witwicky. Born October 10 1990 in Tranquility Nevada. Stop me if I am wrong." Smith raised his eyebrows at Sam; Sam just sat in his seat frozen still- he knew a lie would just dig the hole he was already in deeper.

"John Joseph Travolta born February 18, 1954 in Englewood New Jersey," Smith turned his harsh concrete eyesight to Wheeljack, "But you are not John Joseph Travolta are you?" No response, "So I am going to ask you nicely. Who are you?"

Wheeljack didn't even blink as he sat with his mouth defiantly shut. Smith raised his voice louder, "John Travolta is currently in Europe on a shoot so I am going to ask again. Who the fuck are you!" Silence. Smith banged his fist into the top of the table forcefully loud, the wood shaking under the force, "Dammit if you don't answer me I am going to throw you into a hole so deep you'll wish my man over there would've put a bullet right through that thick skull of yours."

"Wheeljack" He blurted out. "What!" Smith screamed back at him. More calmer, "Wheeljack, my name is Wheeljack." Smith responded with an expression that resembled a _what the fuck kind of name is that _face.

"Ok, Wheeljack." His tone sounding patronizing, "Now that we have you talking, would you kindly explain to me how you have made yourself look like John Travolta and why you are attempting to enter Australia illegally."

Couple of seconds passed before Wheeljack leant forward intensifying his gaze, "Well firstly, through a clever disguise and secondly…. to save the world." Smith's face became infuriated, "You expect me to believe that?" Wheeljack leant back into his seat, crossing his arms. Sam just sat quietly, his eyes staring down at the floor. They were both rightly screwed, and Sam didn't really care what Wheeljack said- they knew his name, and they had his records. They knew who he was, and that he was a fugitive. He was so very screwed.

Smith's crinkled face deepened into a more aggravated frown, if such a thing was even possible, "Let me give you my explanation of why you two are here. You," again pointing an accusing finger at Sam, "are a wanted fugitive by the United States Government and you," pointing across to Wheeljack, "are an alien disguised as a movie star." Sam's eyes widened and jaw slacked at the spot on assertion by the officer.

Smith's face eased and relaxed, "So you two thought you would hide out in this country until the heat died down." Wheeljack placed both his hands on the table lowering his head in deep thought before he spoke, "What is your name?"

"What?" the officer scoffed. Wheeljack lifted his head burning his eyes into Smith's face, "You never introduced yourself before this interrogation began. So I ask you, what is your name?"

"Constable James O'Mealy."

"Alright Constable O'Mealy." Wheeljack began. Then in a surprise movement that almost made Sam topple in his chair to the floor as he flinched sideways, all those little particles around Wheeljack began to scramble, twist and reform. Then, like a million ants had scrambled away into a metal compartment in his chest, Wheeljack was an again the 8 foot tall sterling silver robot sitting at the side of a gawking teenager. Oh yeah, he was definitely screwed now! O'Mealy's reaction was more composed, but non too different from Sam's.

Wheeljack resumed his statement, his mouth now clattering a metal sound as his vocals operated, "As you so correctly have stated I am an alien- an Autobot to be precise. And as you have incorrectly stated, I am not here in your country to hide. There is a Decepticon plot underway as we speak which if successfully carried out would result in devastating consequences to your race and ours."

O'Mealy kept staring at Wheeljack, crossing his arms in his sudden wordless state. Wheeljack's voice strengthened, "We are here to stop the Decepticons and the longer you hold us, the more precious time passes that we don't have."

"And what if your lying?" the Constable finally remarked.

Wheeljack leant back into his chair, his back straightening into a tall hardened posture, "I think the more important question you should be asking is -what if I am not." O'Mealy brought his left hand to his chin stroking the tip as he thought.

"Or what you should also reflect on," Wheeljack's words halting the Constable's caressing hand as he listened, "is why an alien robot with the strength of one hundred of your men and two cannons on its shoulders let your officers detain him and bring him here without even the slightest injury or resistance."

"So what would you have me do Wheeljack," O'Mealy's voice now sounding collected like he turned from prosecutor to negotiator, "Just let you walk out of this station."

"No, I'd suspect that you would be obligated to ensure I am not deceiving you. And I am aware of my status as well as my friends here in regards to legality in staying any further in your country. However, in considering the severity of the situation, I am inclined to request your respectful services." Wheeljack's formal words fell on Sam's ignorant ears, but O'Mealy acknowledged every utterance.

"You want our help?"

"Yes."

Just when Wheeljack started to think he had convinced the constable to delay throwing him and Sam in jail and swallowing the key (slight exaggeration) a rain of alarm bells sounded through the room. The ear busting noise made O'Mealy spring to his feet, Wheeljack mirrored his actions only to be threatened to sit back down and remain in his seat. Wheeljack reluctantly agreed – for now. Alarm bells of this magnitude could very well spell tremendous danger for himself and Samuel. O'Mealy rushed outside the interrogation room, securely locking the door behind him.

"Decepticons?" Sam shouted over the noise, holding his hands against his ears.

Wheeljack, whose sound receptors appeared non-affected by the magnitude of the noise, responded, "Maybe. We have to get out of here." Not seconds after Wheeljack stated the obvious an enormous blast of energy ripped through the ceiling of the interrogation room, the powerful force tearing the wood above their heads causing rubble to topple on top of them. Wheeljack leapt forward towards Sam, knocking him from his chair to the ground, a loud thump as his side hit the tiles. Wheeljack's metal body covered Sam's small frame, his bulky metal limbs stretching across Sam as a barrier between anything that would fall on the fragile human. Wheeljack's arms held him sturdily off the floor as weight beams to prevent his entire body mass crushing Sam to death.

Then, like a bed sheet torn from above him, Wheeljack was pulled from the ground and dragged through the gapping hole in the ceiling. Sam looked up to see a massive metal hand clenched around Wheeljack's chest as it drew him from the roof of the building. A colossal black metal figure stood on the roof, its intense red eyes glowing in its menacing face.

"Wheeljack!" Sam screamed, petrified for the safety of the Autobot trapped in the clutches of the Decepticon. Wheeljack squirmed in the metal hand trying to get free, to no avail. The hand brought the small Autobot towards its face, cybertronian static remitted from its vocals. Stray bullets bounced off the enormous metal giant, unaffected as the tiny metal objects ricocheted off its amour. Sam could hear the screams of people outside the building and commands of officers wailing orders to "Take it down."

The Decepticon brought its second hand around Wheeljack's exposed upper torso, clenching down tightly ready to snap the silver robot in two.

"No!" Sam wailed, as he helplessly watched the devastating scene from within the interrogation room below.

**AUTHORS NOTES**

I know I know! What a way to end a chapter! I am so evil I think my horns are starting to show

Also, thank you to all my readers. I always keep watch of my story traffic and it appears this story is being read consistently! AWESOME in that respect I am surprised that my mock parody – Alternate scenes in ROTF (2000+ words) – actually has more reviews than Final Stand of the Autobots (54000+ words) so please **R&R** guys (even if it's a short one sentence), otherwise I think people like mockumentary's more than long stories and I will write less of these and more of those instead. Prove me wrong


	22. Chapter 22 Day of Reckoning

**My apologise readers to the delay of this update. I moved houses and in the hussle and bussle I was left with little time to write this chapter. But here it is! Please Review and Enjoy!**

**Chapter 22: Day of Reckoning**

"NO!" _This can't be happening!_ Sam's inner voice screaming at the top of its lungs. His whole world crumbling before his eyes. Relentless devastating horror. _NO! NO! _His mind continued- refusing to accept what his eyes foretold was about to happen. But this time there was no running, there was no hiding, he was a trapped rabbit inside a cage. Pathetically helpless as the hunter ripped his family apart.

Sam fumbled for his baton around his waist. _Dammit _he hissed realising he left his only weapon inside Bumblebee's front seat. Not that having the cybertronian disabling device would have made much difference to his current situation, he was still stuck inside the interrogation room where ten metres above him Wheeljack was about to be torn in two by the homicidal Decepticon who had ripped open the roof of the police headquarters and captured the Autobot.

Time slowed down and each second seemed like minutes. Sam's heart thud loudly against his ribcage, bile creeping into the back of his throat. _Not again! _His mind pleaded. _Not this again! _Painful memories flashing and burning against his skill- hiding behind a fallen tree as Optimus Prime is dealt a deadly blow by Megatron's blade through his Spark. _No… not Wheeljack too. _

Wheeljack's internal fears screamed loudly across his mainframe as a warning program alarmed within his processors of the life threatening danger of his current predicament. Wheeljack initiated a bypass program, bravery washing out the mind numbing fear, "Fuck you you coward piece of scrap!" The meaning of the human profanity going straight over the Decepticon's head.

Wheeljack's body was now covered by two enormous metal hands that began to bend the robot's metal body against the proper position of its spine. Sam could hear the splintering of metal of Wheeljack's body, a wail of agony escaping the silver robots' vents.

Sam was never built for this war. He loved too much. He cared too much. Soldiers on the front line, they learn to desensitize the loss and pain. It isn't a choice but a survival instinct. Even when he was recruited into NEST, no matter how much he tried, he couldn't turn that switch in his head that made him bleed for the loss of a loved one. And with each loss, he bled a little more each day, until all that was left was a hallow shell of the man he once was. So burdened now with grief that each night his nightmares would remind him the cost of this insanity and the cruel joke that for some reason the Primes of Old thought to spare his life, but not that of Arcee, Sideswipe or Jazz. _Why me. _And now, Wheeljack was to join the pile of corpses. But not him. Not Samuel Witwicky. _Take me instead!_

It is funny how people live their lives not noticing the importance of time itself. A mere second can change everything. It can even mean the difference between life and death. For Wheeljack and Sam if the canon blast had not impacted the Decepticon square in the side of the head in that split second, Wheeljack's body would have been severed in two.

Bumblebee's distinctive flame of energy tore towards the Decepticon striking a direct hit in its head. The yellow Autobot rushed as fast as his feet could carry him towards the police station, a green jeep wrangler following close behind him. The shock and pain of the injury made the Decepticon recoil, his hands loosening just enough for Wheeljack to fumble out falling back into the police station. Sam looked up to see the metal heap descending above him forcing him to swan dive out of the way to avoid being crushed. Sam and Wheeljack landed against the battered tiles of the interrogation room, Wheeljack cracking the ceramic floor as he landed, a shallow crater forming around his body from the impact.

Sam crawled over to the silver robot feeling his hands up and down his body in a fluster, "Jack! Are you alright!" He said shakily examining his friend for signs of severed limbs.

"Nothing a moment of repair can't fix." Wheeljack responded moving his hand to Sam's side in reassurance that no major harm had been inflicted.

Sam could hear the sound of metal clashing outside the building. Looking back towards the ceiling, he could no longer see the murderous Decepticon perched over the gapping hole of the building roof. Continuous outbursts of screams and discharging weapons echoing violently as Sam tried furiously to open the locked door to the interrogation room.

Abruptly, like someone had switched off an intense battle playing through a television, there was a sudden dead silence. Sam turned back towards the ceiling, his heart startling as a towering metal figure appeared through the gapping hole. He jumped back towards the door in fright.

"Sam!" The yellow robot yelled in a relieved and joyous tone. Sam instantly recognising his best friend as relief washed over him. "You scared me." He said with a smirk. Bumblebee's optics narrowed and face relaxed which could only be compared to a wide smile stretching across his face.

Sam flinched as he heard a metal click behind him, the previously locked door opening as Constable O'Mealy stepped inside the room. Instinctively Sam began to panic and spat fast paced words at the officer, "No no! Don't shoot him, he is friendly!" Waving his hands like a maniac.

O'Mealy lifted his eyebrows giving Sam an odd look, "I know son. Your big friend over there just saved all our lives."

A confused look spread across Sam's face. O'Mealy's reaction appearing to take insult to his expression, "We're not gun wielding maniacs Sam. We notice an ally when we see one."

"Sorry." Sam didn't know exactly what he was apologizing for, but whatever it was, he felt like it was his fault. Awkward silence.

"Now," O'Mealy interjected, "Your robot friend there was about to request our help."

It didn't take long to explain the situation to the commanding officer, and the unwelcome visit of a Decepticon made the process a lot easier and believable. Although O'Mealy found it difficult to stomach the fact that an alien spaceship was shortly entering Earth's atmosphere to transport a bunch of alien robots to a planet light-years away, he worked through his skeptic concerns trying to remember throughout the briefing the alleged gravity of the situation.

Once again Sam sat in the comfort of the front seat of his yellow camero, the danger of the mission escaping his mind as he rubbed his hands across the soft leather interior. Bumblebee's vents released a flush of air as the Autobot sighed with relief at Sam's touch.

The jeep and camero store down the long highway, their speeds breaking all the road regulations possible. In any other situation the alien vehicles would have been weary that their speed would attract unwanted attention of local authorities, however, as the duo had four police escorts blaring their sirens at the front and back of them, the thought of being caught speeding was the last thing on their minds.

Wheeljack duct down as low as he could inside Hound's cab, his disguising ability damaged after the Decepticon conflict. As hard as the robot tired, Sam could still see his head when he peered at Hound through Bumblebee's rear view mirror.

_Now, _Sam minded to himself, _all that stands in our way is time. _Sam looked at Bumblebee's digital clock determining three hours had been wasted by the little sidetrack to the police station, but he hoped since their travels would be quicker with the escort, they still had a chance to reach Optimus in time.

The hours passed slowly, each bend in the dusty road opening out to even more dust and desert. Sam kept wishing that each bend would be the last; that the road would open out to reveal an area the American Military had secured for the Autobot's safe departure. With each passing moment, Sam found himself becoming more nervous and anxious, his heart racing inside his chest. Finally, he couldn't take the passing time any longer.

"Bee."

"Yes Sam."

"I think you should turn on your communications with Optimus. Even though they may order you…"

Bumblebee interjected before Sam had a chance to finish, "I already did Sam."

Sam's eyes twitched in shock. "You did! When?"

Bumblebee kept a composed tone, "About an hour ago."

"And?" Sam leant forward touching Bumblebee's dashboard; the suspense was clawing inside him.

"I am sorry Sam, I have had no luck contacting Optimus."

Sam began to panic, "What! What does that mean!"

"Well," Bumblebee said calmly, "It could mean all the Autobots have been offlined," Sam's heart jumped into his throat, "however this is extremely unlikely as I would have received an alert the moment I reactivated the link, so… the most logical explanation is the radiation from the Ark is interfering with my communications link."

"But that means…"

"Yes, we are running out of time." With those words Bumblebee's speedo began to climb, the little power the camero had been reserving bursting through his thrusters. Hound had no trouble keeping pace, unlike the police escort. The four police vehicles began to slowly pull away but not enough that Sam could not see them when he looked out through Bumblebee's mirror.

The force of the speed pushed Sam's body heavily into the car's seat, his hand gripping tightly into the door handle at his side, "Why so fast Bee?" Sam questioned as Bumblebee pushed his engines harder and faster.

"I can sense the Ark's energy, we are getting close!" Bumblebee declared making Sam clench harder into the door handle. _Go Bee, Go _he cheered inside his head.

Sam began to squint, a faint object opening out into the sky - a bronzed object drifting among the clouds with three large round thrusters in its rear.

"That's it!" Sam perked leaning against the force pushing him into his seat and pointing his finger towards the sky. Bumblebee acknowledged the declaration, his tires tearing just that little bit more into the dirt as he sped faster. Suddenly the camero's speed plunged, dirt spilling into the sky and Sam felt the painful strain of his seatbelt against his chest.

Bumblebee's abrupt breaking swung Sam forward then backwards plunking him hard against the seat. Slightly winded, he shook the shock away as he gasped, "What the hell Bee!"

Bumblebee sat quietly in the middle of the dirt road, Hound skidding to his side. Sam looked over to Hound's passanger seat, his eyes focusing on Wheeljack's face, the silver Autobot frozen exhibiting no expression that made Sam's stomach bubble with stress. The faint sirens of the police escort now becoming clearer as the cars gained ground behind them.

Sam looked up to the sky, their goal drifting right in front of him. _We are so close. _Instantly, it dawned on him why the Autobot's had stopped. The devastating rearrangement of their situation, _We were so close. _The object in the sky was slowly disappearing up into the clouds. It was leaving earth. They were too late.

"No." Sam whimpered, his reaction mirroring the internal anguish of his companions. "This can't be it… not after all this." But Bumblebee had nothing to say. _I am sorry Sam, _he thought, _I failed you. I failed everyone. I wasn't fast enough. _

As the spaceship became a speck in the sky, Sam sat speechless in distraught, no words could alleviate the painful stings of failing to reach Optimus in time. And now, his chance of convincing Optimus to remain on Earth had slipped through his fingers.

Still silence, not a word or sound uttered. If there had been a remote amount of wind, the sound of dust scattering in the air would have been the resounding noise around them. Even the sirens to the police escort ceased, realisation of the situation dawning on the human authorities within the cars.

Through the stillness a loud pulsating noise resonated around the cars as they sat quietly.

"Did you hear that?" Sam queried Bumblebee, whose scout attuned sensors were already alerted to the abnormal sound and vibrations it created.

A loud crackle and burst of light erupted in the horizon, like a thunderstorm had abruptly appeared and thunder began rumbling in the sky. Although unlike a normal storm, the clouds began to turn a fiery red and intense orange.

"Oh my God!" Sam screamed, cybertronian vocals erupting around Sam in unison to his outburst. He didn't understand a word of the alien language, but he recognised the sound of shocked shrieks when he heard it, no matter how it was expressed.

The Autobots and humans watched as a metal object engulfed in flames, once elegantly drifting into the sky, was now plummeting at an immense speed towards the Earth. The spaceship continuing to fall downwards in a nose dive, flames scorching its outer hulls as it fell faster and faster before disappearing into the foreground. A slight rubble could be felt across the ground, so slight only Bumblebee's and Hound's sensitive sensors felt the tremors.

"Bee!" Sam bellowed. Bumblebee kicked his gears into drive, dust tearing under his wheels as he drove furiously down the road. Hound and the police escort followed close behind. Recovering from the jolt of the camero's take off Sam erupted in his Witwicky panicking speech, "Bee! Oh my God Bee! They shot down the Ark. Optimus and the others! They could all be dead! All of them gone… we…"

"Calm down Sam." Bumblebee burst over the teenagers anxiety. "They are not dead, again I have received no offline alerts."

"But you said the Ark's radiation interfered with your links." Sam argued.

"The Ark is no longer emitting radiation."

"So?" Sam scoffed in an argumentative tone, his stress over the situation being slightly vented towards Bumblebee.

"So, it means the Ark is offline. Optimus and the others will still be recovering from the crash and are vulnerable targets. We have to reach the Ark first before the Decepticons!"

Sam dug his hands into Bumblebee's seats, adrenaline pumping through his veins as his heart beat furiously in his chest. _We can make it! _Sam minded to himself _we have to!_


	23. Chapter 23 Crash

**AUTHORS NOTE**

Hello READERS! I am back! And I know it has been a lengthy wait than normal. Update- I have successfully moved house and have- no internet. Such torture. However, thanks to my workplace and absence of my boss I am quickly uploading 2 chapters I have written and been waiting eagerly to upload. Enjoy and please R&R to help me through this tough time of no internet! (I will read them on my brother's iphone! :) )

PS. I had a review where someone kindly informed me that Dubai is nowhere near Egypt- thank you and I have corrected this in my main file on my laptop! Geography knowledge fail on my part!

Thanks heaps for your continuous support guys! And now to the story…

**Chapter 23: Crash**

"Starscream!" Megatron wailed, trying to keep his voice at the most minimal volume he could manage, whilst still trying to instill a fearful reaction from his subordinate.

Starscream's joints stiffened under the heat of the blazing sun overhead, the scorching weather and sand that kept getting stuck in annoying places was irritating beyond the Decepticon's measure. He hated Earth and its abundance of dirt.

"Yes my Lord." Starscream snitched, bowing his head towards Megatron. The two aliens kept themselves hidden behind tall sand dunes cluttered with large rocks, in perfect position to spy across the desert plains without behind spotted.

"Are the troops in position?"

"Yes my Lord. A total twenty have gathered covertly around the desert waiting for your command."

"Twenty!" Megatron blasted again trying to keep his aggressive vocals down to a non detectable level. A challenge for Megatron.

"Yes my Lord." A little more apprehensive now.

"We are missing troops. Explain!" Megatron glared harshly at Starscream that made the robot cower in on himself.

"It is not my fault my Lord. I strictly informed all the Decepticons of your commands."

"Who is missing?" Megatron clenched his left hand into a fist waving it towards Starscream who was now only a few feet away from the leader of the Decepticons.

"Thundercracker my Lord, he has not reported in for some time now. As has Thrust.**"**

Megatron gritted his metal teeth together, "Where.. are.. they?" Each word extended longer and more forceful than the last.

"Unknown Lord Megatron, last we heard of them they were tracking down the awall Autobots."

"Blasted!" Megatron thrashed, landing a fist into the side of Starscream's head. The impact made his mainframe stage a temporary shutdown, before rebooting his systems back online. If Starscream had been human, he would be seeing stars.

"Do they know of our plan?" Megatron sneered down at Starscream who was twitching on the sandy grounds.

"Doubtful my Lord, otherwise the humans would be alerted to our presence. As you can see my Lord, they are still preparing for the Ark's arrival."

"Yesss." Megatron's villainous voice trailed as he delved into his own thoughts. Starscream took advantage of Megatron's momentary distraction to return to his feet.

Megatron began whispering under his breath talking to himself although he knew Starscream would be listening, "Now I have you Autobots!" He peered over the sand dunes across the Gibson Desert. Far in the foreground a group of humans mustered around an enclosed area barricaded by bard wire and checkpoints. The guarded area was large enough to encompass a full sized sport stadium and then some- but for the moment, it was empty.

Lennox scratched nervously at his forearm; the long trip from Diego Garcia to Australia made him jittery. He wasn't a fan of long trips in a small enclosed space either. It had been hours since they had left the NEST base headed for a top secret location, a majority of the human members of NEST team traveling alongside the Autobots just in case of any unforeseen circumstances.

"You seem anxious." Ironhide commented, the charcoal Topkick pickup truck sat nestled comfortably between the blue and red peterbilt and yellow H2 Hummer.

"You know how I am with long trips Ironhide."

"Yes I do Will. I know many things about you after all these years." Ironhide trailed, thinking momentarily before responding again through the silence.

"Will you miss us?" He asked, his voice sounding genuinely apprehensive of the answer.

"How can you even ask me that?" Lennox frowned.

"Well, I would think it be a relief. You can return home to your wife and child."

Lennox bowed his head, his back straight against the metal interior of the cargo plain, the cold steel seat would have been unbearable if not for the thickness of his army grade uniform. "I have never been compelled to stay in NEST through some sort of ill conceived obligation or duty to my country Ironhide. I know very well what I am missing back home."

Lennox stared his unwavering blue eyes at Ironhide, his stare piercing through the weapon expert's outer casings and for a moment Ironhide lost the ability to form words. It amazed the cybertronian to no end the valor of the human race, especially for a race of biologicals. Their organic nature in itself was a disadvantage, such a fragile structure that stood little chance of combating an onslaught by a robotic organism such as himself. But at each turn, he had experienced these biologicals exhibit courage and bravery far beyond even that of some cybertronians.

"Then why do you, who has so much to lose, continue fighting."

"Because the right thing always comes at a price."

Lennox rolled both his hands together, gripping them forcefully as memories of his wife and daughter flashed through his mind.

"It shouldn't have to." Epps remarked slightly startling Lennox as he peered down the steel seat to the solider a metre away from him. Epps sat with his head learning upwards against the plane, his eyes still closed shut; if he had not had spoken up the passengers would have no doubt he was still asleep.

The cargo plane shifted back into silence, the sounds of the soldiers breathing and wisping of the air against the blades of the plane resonating around them. The slow movement of the trip sinking back into the team's minds and processors. Of course, no one was anxious to reach their destination considering the circumstances, but the waiting for the inevitable started to feel almost as worse as what was to come. The final goodbye that would sever the NEST team and bring to a screeching halt all that they had built together, as one unified group of unwavering force. All that, washed away in the events of a single day.

The hours passed, each as gut wrenching as the last, and Lennox gritted his teeth as he felt the airplane beginning its descend through the sky. He had been on enough assaults through the air that he was beginning to develop an intuitive connection to the subtle movements of the transport vehicle. Either that or he had spent too much time with the Autobots. He had started to bond with even the inanimate machinery. The thought now of how much the absence his alien companions were about to create in his life made him bow his head in somber thought, not even able to divert his eyes to the vehicles around him as the plane landed and he walked out into the dusty fields of the Gibson Desert. He could hear the Autobots gears and wheels moving within the plane as they drove down the steel ramp, but did not grant them a single glance. Current emotional stage of loss – denial.

"Report." He screamed across to the solider that greeted him on his arrival.

A salute to his commanding officer, his back straight as Lennox walked towards him, "All clear Major! We have sentries positioned at fifteen quadrants around the area, motion detectors and scanners working short range and long range across the desert, if there are any upsets we'll know ten minutes before it happens." The soldiers' confidence made Lennox curl his lip. If there is anything the Decepticons were skilled at, it was catching someone off guard.

"Keep on your toes soldiers. This is no time to underestimate the enemy." Another respectful salute.

The desert soon erupted in flustering movements of humans and Autobots as the second cargo plane arrived. The perfect distraction as the tiny Decepticon nestled itself into the red sands of the desert, scurrying away out of sight of its enemies. Static cybertronian words whispering out its metal mouth, "Stupid Autobots."

The little villain scuttled across the sands darting out of sight of any nearby soldiers in its path, or burying itself underneath the sands to avoid detection. In what seemed no time he had already reached a long range scanner system, disabling its alarm systems with his pincer fingers piercing its circuitry system. _One down_ he thought, as he scurried towards another one in the distance. The sentries were all too preoccupied searching outside the enclosed area for any disturbances, they were blind to the incursion within their own compound.

Just before reaching his third scanning system, Punch was suddenly shadowed from the blazing sun that was scorching overhead. The once perfectly clear sky suddenly blocked by an enormous triangular object descending from the sky. Punch looked up in awe at the Ark's immense size. The legendary spaceship of Cybertron was an eyesore to say the least, especially for a small robot such as himself. The ship's enormous thrusters, massive hull and sheer size would dwarf even the most hefty of cybertronians. The engines rumbled the ground beneath his metal feet, dust and sand whipping forcefully into the air as the ship moved closer and closer towards the ground, landing in perfect precision in the centre of the enclosed area.

Punch was running out of time, he had to quickly move and disable all the scanners on the western side of the area as Megatron commanded. He moved quickly, taking advantage of the lengthy exchanges of his enemies.

Optimus felt a wash of comfort as he looked upon the Ark as it descended form the sky. The Autobots stood in an unwavering line as the spaceship landed before them, the nearby humans taking refuge behind the robots from the flicking of sand and stones around them.

Smiles spread across the Autobots faces as familiar friends walked out from the lowering ramps of the spaceship. Four Autobots walked from within the ship towards the line of Autobots awaiting their arrival.

"Prowl, Sunstreaker, Hotrod, Windcharger, it is good to see you all again." Optimus remarked with a warm tone.

Prowl spoke up first, his English remarkably fluent for an Autobot that had spent no time on Earth, "Likewise Boss." He smirked as the sun glazed and sparkled off his red armor. Strangely Prowl appeared to have the outer casings of an Earth vehicle. He looked extremely different to his three companions who still retained their original cybertronian protoform figures like Megatron and Starscream. Lennox squinted in confusion at why this Autobot had chosen an Earth alternative since he was stationed on the Ark.

Prowl had very good intuitions when it came to body language, "William Lennox, it's a pleasure to finally meet you." He said kneeling down before the Major. Lennox did not flinch or recoil, the movements of huge alien robots in his personal space was an accustomed tolerance- which seemed to please the new arrival to no end.

"Pleasures mine. Welcome to our planet. It's a shame it will be such a short visit, we have the best automotive repair shops this side of the galaxy." Prowl snickered a robotic laugh, he sounded like a lawn mower on full blast. Lennox liked this Autobot; he had a sense of humor. His momentary glee of discovering a potential new friend quickly squashed as he remembered why this Autobot had come to Earth.

It didn't take long before greetings turned into farewells. Optimus and Lennox sharing a salute, and well wishes for the future and prosperity. A few of the female soldiers losing their credibility as one of the guys when they failed to hold back the flow of tears that slid down their faces caking the particles of sand upon their skin.

This time the human soldiers rushed to create distance between themselves and the space ship, their wall of Autobots to shield them from flying sand and rocks now onboard the spaceship that was ready to depart.

Engines flared up and rumbled to life, the piercing noise of the energon powered thrusters booming across the grounds as the Ark began to lift off its landing stands that retracted once the ship was airborne.

The soldiers gawked as the mammoth of a vessel rose into the sky picking up speed the higher it went. The ship was now skimming the clouds, and a somber mood swept across the human members of NEST watching the alien members of the team disappearing into the heavens above.

But it was short lived. The somber mood quickly transformed itself into raw panic as the western sky flared up in streams of artillery. Like fireworks in the sky, rockets and cannon blared overhead as they impacted the side of the Ark.

Human arms swung into the sky pointing above at the chaos that had erupted in the sky, "Oh my God!" Someone yelled as screams sounded in horrible union. Lennox frowned in rage as he watched helplessly below. Dots in the sky soared at tremendous speed towards the Ark, several aircrafts transforming as they reached the outer hulls of the spaceship. A few aircrafts carried passengers who dismounted themselves once they were in jumping range of the Ark.

A mass of shapes moved across the sky around the spaceship. Lennox clearly identified one of the aircrafts; his past experiences with this Decepticon burnt a permanent image into his brain. "Megatron!" He sneered in disgust.

The Decepticon leader bellowed across to his seeker soldiers at his side, "Target shields!" a frenzy of artillery hurtling toward a singular location on the Ark's outer hull. Evasive maneuvers of the onslaught failing the Autobot pilots. Several Decepticons moved furiously along the ships exterior targeting weapons or ripping apart vital components attached to the ship

The Ark was struck furiously from the surprise offensive and in under a minute shields and weapons system has been rendered offline.

Megatron commanded the final blow to be unleashed upon the spaceship, "Shockwave!"

A large purple Decepticon rose into the sky from behind the swarm of seekers discharging their weapons at the Ark. The devastating laser within his chest already fully armed and energized ready to discharge. A stream blasted from his chest that melted through the exterior of the Ark on impact, the metal layers crumpling like paper from the attack as multiple sections around the spaceship were now engulfed in flames.

The Ark's system had gone in complete shutdown, the damage too severe to keep the thrusters online. The Decepticons ripping into the outer hull leapt off the spaceship as it began to nose dive back towards the Earth.


	24. Chapter 24 Pains of the past

**Chapter 24: Pains of the past**

The Ark. A once majestic piece of machinery in the Earthen sky, scorched, smoking and battered against the rough desert terrains. The outer hull still steaming from the large gaping holes where weapons of destruction had torn through its thick alloys.

Sizzling components surrounded the area where the spaceship laid in tatters. But not too far away, three groups raced to the crash zone, all desperate to reach the Ark first.

"Decepticons attack!" Megatron bellowed.

"Lets move soldiers!" Lennox commanded.

"Come on Bee!" Sam yelled in support as the camero cranked up its speed.

Sam, Bumblebee, Hound and Wheeljack rushed along the desert grounds towards the smoke pillars rising in the distance. The yellow camero leading the pack, the flat landscape providing no difficulty for the sports car to achieve remarkable speeds. Hound kept pace not too far from Sam's sight if he peered outside Bumblebee's rear view mirror. For a jeep, that Autobot knew how to move. The benefits of a supercharger that made his engine roar in pure mechanical power.

As the cars screamed across the sands Sam began losing sight of their police escort, but he dare not request Bumblebee to slow down. Time was not on their side and if he knew anything about the Decepticons, he knew they would be racing to reach the Ark first because there wasn't anything those creeps enjoyed more than an unfair fight. Memories of that fateful day in the forest flashed inside his head, _Optimus!... Sam Run!_

_Not again! Not this time! _Sam screamed inside his own mind before unexpectedly having the air snatched out of his lungs as Bumblebee slammed on his brakes. The camero slid sideways across the sands as it began to drift left, then a hard right- Sam's body in the car flopping around in all directions like a rag doll.

Before Sam had a chance to question Bumblebee's movements a rocket exploded a mere metre from the zigzagging camero. The shockwave and heat bursting beside him as rocks and dirt spitted against the car's body kit. Adjusting his positioning Bumblebee was still drifting as Sam felt the seatbelt holding him steadily in place quickly retract and the car door fling open. And as if Sam was kinetically in tune with Bee's plan, Sam flew out of the camero in a cat roll turning around to watch as his car transformed into his fearless guardian. Wheeljack and Hound had already transformed and was covering Bumblebee with fire power.

The Decepticon jet soared high in the sky weaving around the Autobot fire that hurtled towards it. It initiated another nose dive targeting Bumblebee, Hound and Wheeljack who stood tall eyeing the jet's confident moves in the sky, but the Decepticon didn't expect Bumblebee's next attack strategy and was caught completely off guard.

Quickly bending and grabbing Wheeljack with two hands, Bumblebee reached down, grasped Wheeljack's hips and after a complete revolution spin hurtled the silver robot in the air at the perfect moment when the jet was just overhead enough that it was too far to fire its artillery, but close enough that an airborne Wheeljack could connect and bring it down to the ground.

Wheeljack hurtled through the air like a bullet, his arms stretched straight at his sides to gather enough height and speed. The jet tried executing a maneuver to divert the oncoming Autobot, but Wheeljack counteracted landing a hand straight onto its left wing. Wheeljack pulled all his weight at the wing forcing the jet to lose its equilibrium and the two plummeted towards the desert sands. Just before impact, Wheeljack leapt off the jet as it crashed sideways hard against the ground. Wheeljack landed in a crouch on the floor and turned to face his enemy.

The Decepticon laughed vilely to itself as Wheeljack looked down in triumph as Bumblebee and Hound rushed towards the crash site, Sam closely at their heels. He mused why the jet was not transforming, its outer structure seemed stable enough through all the damage it sustained during the crash. As Wheeljack scanned the jet's systems his face flared in dread.

"No! Go back!" He yelled as he turned to run from the Decepticon, but moments too late. The jet began disassembling; dozens of miniature machines the size of a basketball falling apart from the once solid jet fighter. The new army of Decepticons had six slim sharp legs leading to a thin cylinder torso and a head like a spider with dozens of red optics. Its main weapon of choice was its face which equipped a long thick needle that had several joints allowing it to move the instrument like a whip.

"Insecticons!" Hound bellowed as he unleashed his shoulder mounted missiles at the scurrying mass verging upon them. Bumblebee began firing his canons furiously, the two Autobots disabling a couple but the large mass was still moving fast towards them. Wheeljack finally reached the group jumping quickly towards Sam and sheltering with missiles him from the approaching Decepticons.

"Stay behind me Sam." Wheeljack yelled.

"What are they?" Sam responded loudly as he ducked behind Wheeljack's large body blocking him from the tiny evil army. "Insecticons- vile little parasites. Don't let them get close to you!"

Bumblebee, Hound and Wheeljack fired frantically at the dozens of Insecticons, ammo and metal parts exploding all around them. Soon the 'cons had moved around the Autobots in a complete circle, forcing them to back towards each other until Sam was sheltered in the middle and Hound, Wheeljack and Bumblebee grouped around him.

Sam couched down onto the sands peering out through Bumblebee's legs at the battle. The Insecticons numbers seemed to be dwindling. _That was too easy _he thought positively. He didn't know why the others had been so panicked by these little pushovers.

Reluctantly turning away from the fight, Sam looked down to the ground underneath him as he felt his hands against the sand begin to vibrate abnormally. "That's weird" he said to himself. Suddenly Bumblebee leapt out of his blockade position over Sam as multiple Insecticons pounced from beneath the sands running up Bumblebee's legs. The Autobot flailed and kicked frantically to get the metal bugs off his legs, the little insects stabbing his armor as they clenched tight to his limbs. Sam turned in panic as Hound reacted the same way jumping from the ground and kicking in the air, crushing with his large feet any Insecticons that he dislodged.

Wheeljack held both his arms out behind him wrapping them around Sam. Sam couldn't see any insections anywhere and he jerked his neck hysterically in every direction for a surprise attack. A rapid burst of sand and an Insecticon flung out from underneath the ground below Wheeljack's feet launching towards his face. Wheeljack held his hands out in front of his head in defence. The Insecticon impacted his hands pressing hard against them, its long whip mouth and pin legs twitching desperately towards Wheeljack's head.

"No you don't!" Wheeljack screamed as he moved his hands outward grabbing the Decepticon by its legs and in one quick rip tore the robot in two. Sam smiled and cackled a short laugh at Wheeljack's awesome move, not even noticing the movement of sand behind him. "Sam!" Bumblebee cried. But it was too late, the Decepticon was already mid air launching towards the back of Sam's head.

Sam felt the painful collision of metal against his back. The Decepticon quickly moved up to his neck, its needle legs digging into Sam's body. Sam screamed in horror trying to slap the robot off his back, the robot not even flinching at the strikes. Raising its needle whip, it thrust the metal needle straight into the back of Sam's neck driving it deep into the base of his skull. Sam screamed in agony before everything went black and his body switched off.

A blurred voice sounded through the numbness, "Nooooo!"

Sam awoke. He was no longer in the desert. He was in a place of blinding light that made him squint and recoil from the brightness. Perfect white, not a spec of colour. He raised himself to his feet turning around to try and see anything but the oblivion around him.

"Where am I?" his voice echoed within the bright void.

An ominous voice radiated around him, "Are you scared human?"

"No." Sam swallowed.

"You are not afraid of me?"

Sam kept spinning around searching for the origin of the voice. Nothing but infinite whiteness surrounding him. He stared blankly into the emptiness freezing solid as he felt the presence of someone behind him. Spinning around in a sudden jerk Sam could now see the full sized Megatron gazing down at him. The Decepticon clenched his vicious teeth together and snarled, red glowing optics burning fear into Sam as his heart pounded heavily inside his chest.

Sam staggered backwards, almost losing his footing. He could feel his body tremble as he forcefully closed his eyes shut. "This isn't real, this isn't real!" He repeated reopening his eyes. Gone. The bright void of nothingness returning.

"What are you scared of Sam?" The voice from nowhere sounded. Sam felt a tight painful pinch at the base of his skull. Slapping his hand against the back of his neck Sam hissed in pain. It was like someone was driving a knife into his head while a deafening high pitch rang into his ears.

"Arrrr," The voice said in a satisfied unsettling tone, "There is it."

Suddenly, the bright nothing began to morph around him. Shapes appeared, objects, scenery… a room. Sam looked around in bewilderment.

The room was laced with white, a single window in the far wall that allowed for the bright light of the morning to radiate through. Two rows of beds lined down the walls, but they were all empty. Except one. He knew this room, it was all so familiar somehow. The squeaky tiles against his sneakers, the faint smell of antibacterial, the light green painted walls. The NEST medical bay.

The room was remarkably large for the average medical bay room. It was almost five times higher than in a regular hospital room- as was most rooms at the NEST base. Sam walked over to the occupied bed, the patient veiled behind a thin curtain. Before he had the chance to pull back the curtain, he heard footsteps approaching the room. He spun around to see Optimus and Ratchet, accompanied with the head doctor of the base, enter the room and approach him.

"Optimus, Ratchet?" Sam spoke up at the Autobots, who didn't even acknowledge his presence. As Ratchet and the doctor approached the bed, Optimus took point at the foot of the bed allowing the medical professionals enough room to do their work.

Sam's curiosity could no longer contain itself as he stepped slowly towards the bed raising his hand to pull back the curtain. As the thin sheet slid across the metal bar Sam could now see who had warranted personal attention from Optimus and the head doctor of the NEST base and Autobot team. Samuel Witwicky. His throat tightened and face cringed on itself.

"That can't be me." Sam whispered to himself, as he grabbed at his own chest and moved his hand around his body. His heart thudded loudly against his chest, but no one noticed- not even a glance from anyone surrounding the bed. "Optimus?" Sam shrilled softly up at the Autobot leader, his eyes pleading for the alien he idolised to notice his presence. A tear began to slowly trickle down his cheek as he stared up at Ratchet and Optimus. _Please look at me… I am here. Please. _

The doctors worked intently around the motionless bedridden Samuel not even acknowledging the fully aware Sam standing right at their sides. The movements of the medics disturbed the patient awakening him from his deep unconscious state. His eyes opened hesitantly, his bruised face black and swollen and cringing in pain against the reflex from the light streaming into the room. Sam watched as Optimus flinched ever so slightly when the bedridden Sam cringed in pain. He always knew Optimus cared for him, but watching the robot alien flinch and recoil at the pain of his double made his heart grit.

"Ratchet where am I?" The patient asked with difficulty, his voice hoarse and low.

"Your in the medical centre Sam. You were injured very badly during the conflict. You are lucky to be alive."

The patient asked another question but invisible Sam didn't register it. The sudden knock of realisation of what he was watching struck him violently like a punch in the face. He remembered saying those words. He now remembered this room perfectly. Not the room itself, but the position of everything around him. This wasn't real. It was a memory. Then like a knife had started to twist in his gut he recalled this entire memory he had kept buried for a long time. His breathing intensified, his heart constricting in panic inside his ribcage. He found it hard to find air as he struggled to keep from breaking apart into a trembling fit. He wanted so bad to stop time and escape this room, but he couldn't move- his body was petrified still. It was like he was tied in a chair watching a video with his eyes stapled open.

The patient squirmed underneath his sheets, raising himself up so he could sit upright. Ratchet tried to coerce Sam to lay back down, his attempts failing but he didn't wish to forcefully push his fragile patient back down into the sheets.

"What happened?" Sam asked.

"It was a surprise attack by one of the Fallen's soldier's. A very powerful Decepticon that we were so very lucky to defeat with the arrival of one of our own." Optimus replied as he stood at the foot of the bed. Sam recalled the image of a silver robot he had never seen before and a name that flashed in his mind.

"Wheeljack?"

"Our head of engineering." Ratchet replied, still analysing Sam's vitals and cords that stretched to a heart rate monitor and drip. The human doctor started to appear like a third wheel next to the workings of Ratchet, who had a slight issue with control and sharing his patients.

Silence crept across the group as Ratchet tinkered with the medical instruments, tapping and working attentively at the side of the hospital bed. Then as if Sam had suddenly awoken from his drug induced stupor he turned his head fast towards Optimus, "Hey- Where's Mikaela and my parents?" as it dawned on him that he was hospitalised and his loved ones were nowhere to be seen. He flickered his eyes left and right, no cards, no flowers. Nothing.

Optimus hesitated. Awkward stillness before he decided to answer Sam, "Samuel you almost died, I think its best you lay down and let Ratchet finish examining you."

Optimus' response made Sam absolutely furious, "You didn't answer my question!" He fumed. The heart rate monitor began to register faster and louder beeps.

Invisible Sam clenched his hand against his chest, his thick nails digging into the skin.

"Optimus!" Sam yelled aggressively through his teeth.

"Sam calm down or I'll have to calm you myself!" Ratchet ordered, but Sam didn't acknowledge one word. Tears began rushing down his face, the water evaporating against his hot skin. "No. No. NO!. NO!. NOO!" Sam screamed in anguish twitching in a fit forcing cords to pry loose from his arms.

"Samuel please stop." Optimus begged, but his words fell on dead ears. Optimus reached a hand towards Sam as he spasmed violently with his hands over his ears, a single index reaching for his shoulder. Sam recoiled, forming his hands into fists punching his left hand hard against the digit, a painful crack ringing from the blow and it wasn't Optimus that had been physically harmed by Samuel's battering.

"That's it!" Ratchet declared as he moved his arm towards Sam and a needle sprung out from within his wrist. Sam struggled, deep lung screams as he shuddered in agony. Ratchet held him down with one hand injecting the needle and its clear fluid into his patient.

Optimus watched Sam fall into an induced sleep, the boy's eyes drenched with liquid slowly rolling into the back of his head. The deepest sorrow streamed from the Autobot leader's optics, the immense pain and empathy torturing his spark visible in his expression.

"Stop it!" Sam screamed at the top of his lungs. He couldn't watch this rerun anymore, the moment just as painful as the first time he lived it.

The retched voice returned, "This is the moment you lost everything." Sam looked down at himself in that hospital bed, his eyes filled with tears that were flooding his cheeks.

"What do you want from me!" He bellowed to the invisible evil being at the top of his lungs.

"Do you want to watch their funeral Sam?"

"Fuck you!" He yelled aggressively as tears streamed from his face.

The wicked voice responded in a soft despicable tone, "You never brought yourself to ask if it was a stray rocket from the Decepticon or an Autobot that struck the vehicle. You were too afraid of the answer."

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" He yelled holding his hands to his ears. Suddenly the room faded away back into the white nothingness. Sam's hands slid away from his head and he looked around waiting for the next serve of torture.

"Sammm" A different voice echoed- one that didn't make him want to shudder. A familiar soft voice of comfort.

"Optimus?"


	25. Chapter 25 Inception

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

"**Guess what!"**

"**What?" A grumpy crowd replies-**

"**I have an update!"**

"**Bullshit!" Eager responses. **

**Yeap sorry guys, this has been extremely delayed but I got hit with writers block for this one. I had a plan of where I wanted this story to go, and finally, I have it in words. **

**WARNING: I had to add a whole section to Chapter 20- Mercury rising for me to have this chapter go where I wanted it to. A new conversation takes place on the airplane to Australia between Sam and Wheeljack. I have left it in bold for my long time readers. My apologies, it was poor planning on my part. **

**But please quickly go back, have a read then return (sorry if it spoils the flow). And as always please R & R (makes me glee like a school girl!) **

**Chapter 25: Inception **

"No!" Bumblebee snapped, "I will not leave him!"

"I didn't say to leave him. I said we need to get moving." Hound responded with a harsh tone.

"No, we have to help Sam!" Bumblebee replied, still holding a comatose human boy within his quivering arms.

"Bee his only hope is for us to reach the Ark. We have the equipment and medical staff there that can help him. He will die if we try to pull that thing out ourselves. It's his only hope." Wheeljack attempting to reason calmly to his comrade.

Bumblebee's logic processors were not operating correctly. There was no logic to his sudden distressed state of mind. He initiated a full diagnostics scan of his systems in search of an error. Systems scans revealed all systems were operating as per normal, the robot absolutely confounded at the results of the scan. Initiating the scan again- results reconfirmed 'no errors found.' He looked down at the boy lying unconscious in his arms, a vile parasitic Decepticon attached to his skull. Bumblebee calculated the most rational reason for his clouded state of logic- panic pursuant to potential loss of a loved one. Primarily an organic emotional response, but Bumblebee's logics determined this explanation had an 89.2% accuracy considering a full systems scan revealed no errors in his processors.

Bumblebee relented. His current state dictated he was in no position to question Wheeljack's and Hounds plan.

"Affirmative." He said uttered in discomfited.

If purgatory was real, it would definitely be like this. Infinite oblivion, no concept of time or space. Just nothingness. A blank void where you would lose yourself in the insanity of loneliness.

Sam spun in a complete 360 searching desperately for Optimus. For anyone.

"Where are you!" He screamed in pleading.

"On board the Ark." A faint voice responded echoing around the unending space.

"Are you alright?" Sam answered calmly staring out into the void- in any other situation, he would have been worried that he was talking to himself.

"I am functional." Then as if Sam had completely forgotten his current hostage condition at the claws of a Decepticon, he took the opportunity to start venting all the feelings he had been bottling since he last spoke to Optimus.

"Optimus I am so sorry! I didn't mean what I said back at base. I didn't mean to run away. It was childish and stupid. You were right I need you guys and I don't know what I would do with my life if I was left alone." His eyes swelled in tears but he held them back, his horse voice revealing his emotional anguish.

Silence through the haze, "Optimus?"

"Sam…" A soft echo of his name. Sam could swear he heard Optimus speak once more, but his words were so faint he could hardly recognise them. But he was sure he heard, "Don't believe- - -" But the words appeared to be abruptly cut off.

Silence. The nothingness returning once more, "Optimus!" He yelled. No answer this time. _Don't believe what? _His mind screamed inside its hollow walls. The infinite brightness began to swell throbbing around him, the light jerking like a pulsating light bulb hurting his eyes to watch. A forceful push and Sam found himself heaved backwards and lying horizontal, the rough impact surprisingly not followed by any reaction of pain. It was like sinking in water but you weren't drowning because you didn't need to breathe.

Abnormal considering how terrified he was- but Sam now felt extremely fatigued. His body was shutting down, like all the juice had been drained from his veins. His eye felt sore and eyelids heavy. He needed to close them, he had to, just for a moment… not too long, just give them momentary relief. _Close your eyes _strange words whispered in his ears.

There was no time. There was no existence. Drifting like vapour. Sudden realisation. I do exist! I am alive!

Rapid flash of light singeing his eyes as they opened. Sam recoiled from the light turning his head to the side. The soft feel of a pillow beneath his face. Distressed surge and his heart began to pick up its pace.

Sam sat himself up cautiously looking around. He was in an empty room. Well, mostly empty. A few beds surrounded him but they were bare. A heart rate monitor beeping to his side. _A hospital room? _His intuitions told him.

Confused heavy breathing constricting his lungs. _Where am I? What happened? _Quickly moving his hand to the base of his skull. Nothing- no parasitic Decepticon. "Was it all over?" Sam whispered to himself.

"Yes Sam." A soft familiar voice spoke to him from the door frame across the room. Sam's heart pounded roughly inside his chest, his neck swiftly turning towards the girl standing before him. Suddenly, Sam could not breathe.

"It's ok Sam." She said walking slowly over to him.

"M—Mikaela?" The name almost burnt through his tongue like acid. Such a painful name to be calling someone who was dead.

"It's me Sam." She said, her long black hair resting against her shoulders. A gorgeous white dress flowing over her long slender body. The image of beauty and Sam could barely contain his emotions as she moved towards his bed. Her body moved with such grace, almost like she wasn't even there and for a moment he doubted his sanity as he looked upon his lost love once more.

She reached his bed sitting ever so gently and resting her soft hand against his. She was real. Her touch was real. Her smile was real. Sam could no longer contain his tears- they burst like a water main gushing down his face as he held her in his arms, holding her close in an embrace that said 'I'll never let you go.'

"But how…" Sobbing words through the tears. She continued to hold him close as she spoke to him. "During the fight at base, I watched as the rocket hit the car where your parents were hiding. I am sorry Sam I couldn't save them- but I tried. And then I was taken by a Decepticon that was hiding in the shadows- kept prisoner to be used as leverage against the Autobots if the time came."

Sam's mind cheered inside itself. _I knew she was alive- I never gave up hope… thank you! Thank you God for returning her to me. _His heart and soul feeling whole as he held her so close, so tenderly. Her soft skin like ecstasy as he rested his face against hers, eyes wide shut but tears rushing down. Slowly releasing her and looking deeply into her eyes, both hands holding her shoulders.

"I missed you so much Mikaela." He couldn't care less about any more details of how she escaped, how she returned to him. She was here and everything was the way it should be.

"I missed you too." Her hand grasping his. An intense kiss. Her lips so warm and perfect resting against his. The slight disappointment as the kiss ended and they pulled back from each other returning to their lovers gaze. But to Sam's bewilderment her warm smile changed- disappearing in seconds.

"Sam." She spoke seriously. "It isn't over."

"What are you talking about?" She leaned in closer.

"I don't know how to tell you this Sam…" Her eyes filled with remorseful apprehension, "But Bumblebee, Hound and Wheeljack have been killed."

"What!" Sam burst.

"It happened as they were fighting off the Decepticons defending the Ark. That was three days ago."

Sam lowered his gaze to the bed letting the devastating news sink in. _No, Bee. _

"Sam." She continued grasping his hand tighter redirecting his gaze to hers.

"After we rescued you from the desert and removed that thing from your head the Decepticons fled and we have been defending the Ark constantly from their attacks. We can't get inside the Ark, and no one has been trying to get out." Mikaela's words starting to sound like a soldier's briefing, "The Ark is protected by some sort of force field. We can't keep this up much longer Sam and we don't know what to do."

Sam sat puzzled looking at her pleading face, "What do you want me to do?"

She ran her hand up his arm, "You were the last to speak with the Autobots. Do you know anything that can help us get into the Ark? So we can get to Optimus and the other inside. There is still hope that they are just in some sort of temporary shutdown or something, we could turn them back on." Her grip on Sam tightening.

Sam thought deeply. What could he possibly know? A lightning bolt of realisation. "Wheeljack!"

She looked at him in disorientation, "The engineer?"

"Yes! He told me that Autobots have circuits inside their chest plates that act like a beeper to shut down the shields and - -" suspicious apprehension coupled with Mikaela basking a menacing smirk.

"How did you know Wheeljack was an engineer?" He asked with hesitant fear of the answer.

"What?"

Sam pulled away from her arms- scrambling to create distance.

"You said you were taken during the fight at the base. You never met Wheeljack." Mikaela began to laugh so wickedly it was like she was possessed. Her eyes lit up in a laser red making Sam flinch in horror as they flashed towards him.

"You insects. So easily manipulated." The walls around him seeping away like water, washing back into bright nothingness. The bed, the sheet, the pillows, all disappearing into vapour. Sam turned back towards Mikaela, no longer Mikaela, a dark shadow hovering over him.

"And now, we have all we need to destroy the Autobots thanks to you Sam!"

"No!" He screamed to the shadow as it dissipated into nothing before him. He reached out to grab it, black air trickling through his fingers like cold steam.

Sam's whole system went into panic, his heart feeling like it was about to rip out his ribcage. _No! No! Oh god what have I done!_

Sand dunes bursting into the air sending particles wisping in every direction, and out of the dust an army jeep emerges lifting off and for a split moment before gravity hits has all four wheels mid air. The jeep darting around the clutter of rocks and holes of the deserts plains, the last to arrive on scene. It circles around halting to let out its four soldiers. Two seated in the front, two with assault rifles in hand standing in the back.

Major Lennox and Epps took point at the back of the jeep, the last to arrive on scene. Their guns held cautiously preparing for an imminent attack. The fact that not one Decepticon was in sight was unsettling.

"I don't like this boss." Epps remarked as he side jumped from the jeep.

"Yeah, they should have gotten here way before we did. It doesn't make any sense." Lennox responded eyeing the Ark with a scouring gaze. His soldiers took point at the forefront of the smoking space ship, a faint blue glow surrounding the wreckage.

"What are they waiting for?" A rhetorical question that made Lennox glare snapping up his radio. "This is Major Lennox. ETA on reinforcements ,over."

A reply from man with a distinctive Australian accent, "Copy that - you have flyers and ground troops converging on your position. Estimated time of arrival ten minutes, over. "

A soft whisper as he returned his radio to his belt, "Something tells me we don't have ten minutes." A hot breeze rushing passed his face, the eerie silence clawing anxiously at the small army of soldiers camping on point near the Ark. The ship was too immense to encircle, so they had to settle with a high ground position and continue scanning their surroundings for an attack. Waiting in fretful anticipation. The quiet before the storm.

Not too far away two cars raced towards the Ark, an escort of police far behind them- barely able to keep pace with the camero and jeep. In the back seat of the camero a lifeless boy lying against the leather upholstery. Bumblebee synced his scanners to the heartbeat of his charge, the fragile organ racing away inside its fleshy casings. It made Bumblebee cringe to hear Sam fret inside his own skin. Too busy concentrating on Sam's vitals and his driving Bumblebee neglected to detect the tiny satellite emerge from the parasitic Decepticon's back, its long tentacle still stabbed deep into Sam's brain. A faint signal radiating from its body – a secure encrypted Decepticon message.

"Starscream!" Megatron wailed as he soared across the sky, circling high above a fair distance away from the smoking pillar rising in the foreground. The fighter jet acknowledged the call emerging from high above to fly next to his commander.

"Yes Lord Megatron."

"Prepare the troops for our final assault. It is time to end this." The loud crackle of thrusters bursting into the sky.

Sam screamed a murderous rage at the maximum volume his lungs could maintain. Even though he knew nothing that surrounded him was real, his lungs still chocked and clenched as he yelled, pain of the outburst surging inside his chest. A faint evil cackle at his turmoil.

He stopped, his body shaking in defeat. Trapped in his own head, helpless, pathetic. Sam wasn't prone to giving up, but he didn't know what to do.

"Fight it." A soft voice radiated around him. He turned his eyes around, nothing but that white void.

"How?" He whispered back, slightly suspicious that this was another manipulation by the wretched bastard holding him prisoner.

"Feel your body. Your body. Your mind." The words quietly echoing in his ear. Sam stood still letting the words sink in. _My body. _

A harsh voice bellowed slightly startling his sensors, a complete contrast to the soft voice's tender reminiscence. "No! My body! My mind!" It screeched. But Sam didn't let it claw back at him. He closed his eyes, steadied his breathing until he wasn't breathing at all. He just listened quietly. The soft thudding of a heart beat.

"No!" The voice wailed. Sam didn't open his eyes but he could feel the environment around him wisping, taking shapes, just like before. But he kept them closed. The feel of hot breath against his neck. _No! Keep your eyes closed. _He was warm, his whole body was warm. Soft movements of his body against warm material. He was moving, but not moving. _A car? _

"No!" The voice screeched in fretful desolation but Sam could no longer hear it. He was being pulled away like a giant hand now held him and was dragging him from within himself.

Gasping Sam sat himself up in a fury. "Sam!" Bumblebee yelled almost slamming his brakes in shock before remembering Sam would be hurtled through the windshield. Sam quickly moved his hands to the back of his neck grasping the metal parasite attached at his shoulders. He pulled with all his strength, the metal claws sliding across his shoulders, back and face scratched bloody indents as they went. Sam screamed as the metal needle slid from inside his neck. He was free.

Bumblebee rapidly opened his back door, Sam acknowledging the gesture and as the Decepticon flailed about trying desperately to latch onto Sam, he flung the robot outside. Bumblebee's back tires drifted left meeting with the Decepticon as it skid across the grounds, little pieces flinging everywhere as it was crushed to death under the force.

Bumblebee closed his back door as Sam flung himself into the front seat, the camero hardly able to focus on the road, his joy and bewilderment overwhelming. "Thank Primus Sam! You are alright. You have no idea- - " his words interrupted as Sam bellowed at him, "Watch out!" Bumblebee quickly turned his wheel, narrowly avoiding a collision with Hound at his side.

"Sorry." Bumblebee murmured before returning to the main topic at hand- Sam's remarkable return. Never before has he seen someone as young as Sam break free from the hold of a Insecticon. Even Optimus would find it a challenge.

"Sam, your neck!" Sam moved his hand to the back of his neck, the wet feel of blood leaking onto his fingers. He could feel a small hole, nothing that would cause death by blood loss- but still something that needed immediate attention. He peered down at Bumblebee's dash eyeing the cigarette lighter. Before Bumblebee could protest he snapped up the hot piece of metal.

"Sam no!" But too late, Sam moved his hand around to the back of his neck pressing the hot coils against his skin. He screamed in agony as the metal singed against the hole.

Sam composed himself, still quivering from the pain.

"What the fuck Sam!" Bumblebee blared. "We don't have time to waste." Words finally escaping his lips. Sam feathered over the sore section of his neck, the hot skin still tender, but no blood wet his fingers.

"That wasn't necessary." Bumblebee remarked.

"Yes it is." A somber reply. "I fucked up bee."


	26. Chapter 26 Duties of a Guardian

**Chapter 26: Duties of a Guardian**

Sam had never forgotten Mikaela. Not really. The painful memories of her stuck to him like a burning would that never healed. But once that little bastard of a Decepticon had twisted its manipulative claws into his brain Sam realised he had in fact forgotten parts of her. Her intoxicating smell, the smooth touch of her skin, the silkiness of her hair as it lay softly on her shoulder, the intricate smile lines of her cheeks.

Sam bit down hard on his lips, the pain almost a release. Time had actually relieved him of all those small things he so painfully now remembered. And it killed. It burned. It all flooded back like a shockwave and now he was beginning to find himself back to when he first found out Mikaela was dead. The love of his life… dead. All the things he will never experience again until his dying days- something he secretly wished would come sooner than later. He was sinking again- but now was not the time, the Autobots, and indeed the human race itself, was on the verge of utter destruction.

Swallowing hard Sam pushed it down once more. He buried it. That gnawing feeling. That voice whispering softly into his ears telling him, asking him, over and over _what's the point. _Instead he fabricated in his head the points that made him keep going. The Autobots, Earth, humans. All those things that should mean something to him, but somehow didn't. He just needed the illusion that they were important to him now. But only she was important.

The back of Sam's neck still burned with pain. The tender sore felt like someone a fire was burning into the base of his head. He tried to ignore the stings as he blurted an explanation to Bumblebee of the reason they definitely had to hurry the fuck up and get to the Ark. But Bumblebee being the guardian he was stuck to just one thing Sam had told him.

"He showed you Mikaela?" Bumblebee sounded more terrified at this fact than the fact Sam just revealed the secret of how the Autobots entered the fully shielded Ark.

No response from Sam as he sat quietly in Bumblebee's driver's seat. Between his explanations, he had managed to climb into the front. Sam always felt more in control in the front, even though he wasn't even driving.

"Are you alright?" Bumblebee asked with grave concern in his voice.

"I'll survive." Sam replied dismissing any in depth response of how truly torn he was inside.

"You better." Bumblebee replied- not dismissing how serious he was.

Sam turned to look out Bumblebee's driver window. All this time he spent explaining his 'mind' adventure, he didn't realise that he had completely forgotten about Wheeljack and Hound. He looked to see the two keeping pace with Bumblebee. Jack nestled safely inside his green jeep comrade. Wheeljack caught Sam's eyes and in that moment Sam could see his friends optics relieve with unbelievable emotion and relief. Sam nodded to Wheeljack and redirected his attention to Bumblebee.

"Aren't you worried?" He questioned.

"Worried?"

"Um yeah, I just spilled my guts to the Decepticons about the way inside the Ark."

"It was an accident Sam. Plus, that information does them no good without the bypass circuit."

Sam began to open his mouth to answer, but coincidence or the fact that irony always had a sense of humor cut him short. Before Sam's senses had even acknowledged the ear blistering blast or the intense sudden heat Bumblebee had served violently forcing Sam's body in a brutal slam against the camero's door. The lack of a seatbelt slapping him across the face yet again.

Bumblebee kept swerving, almost drifting in perfect synchronism with Hound as Sam realised one, that he better hold on and two, that they were actually dodging missiles that were hurtling into the ground beside them. Sam's heartbeat began to pound against his chest but without even a moment to compose himself Bumblebee opened the driver door and sent Sam cat rolling out.

Sam turned up to see his camero become the warrior robot once more as the yellow Autobot stood with cannons armed in defence against any oncoming rain of firepower. Hound and Wheeljack swerved behind Bumblebee with Jack leaping from the jeep taking point next to Sam. The silver mech's arms hovered over the human as he laid on the ground behind Bumblebee. Wheeljack was determined to protect Sam against any sneak attack.

As Hound transformed next to Bumblebee the two scouts fixated their eyes on the fighter jet hovering above, circling around masking its next move with no decisive maneuvers. It was too far out of reach of their weapons, so they had little choice but to stand at arms and wait.

Seconds felt like minutes as Sam breathed heavily cursing the suspense. They couldn't move forward until the threat was taken care of, and the fact that the Decepticon was most likely calling for reinforcements did not escape them. The Autobots knew someone had to stay behind with the jet so the others at least had a chance to reach the Ark… and to protect Sam.

Bumblebee's logistics calculated the chance Samuel Witwicky would survive this day. With the amount of Decepticons the result was Sam had a 6.5% of surviving. If Bee could have remotely conceived this much danger awaited Sam the day he decided to run away with him, he would have gladly stepped on that Ark with Optimus without even looking back. But that couldn't be help right now. He had to protect Sam at all cost.

"Go!" Bumblebee commanded to Hound. In that moment Hound did not question his comrade, he took the order without hesitation. He understood the situation quite well.

"Let's move!" Hound shouted turning around to face Wheeljack who was already lifting Sam to his feet.

"We are going to run from that!" Sam exclaimed in surprise.

Hound transformed back into his jeep form as Wheeljack coerced Sam to get in. Then, like a lightning bolt strike Sam realised what was happening around him.

"Wait, no! We are not leaving Bee behind!"

"Go Sam!" Bumblebee yelled to the human behind him, his eyes still focused on the sky.

"No way we all go together!" Sam screamed at his guardian's back struggling against Wheeljack's gentle grip around his shoulders directing him into Hound's cab.

"Sam you have to get to Optimus and the Ark! It is our only chance!"

"Then let them go, I'll stay here with you." Sam retorted shifting his eyes to Hound and Wheeljack, the two Autobots attempting to not take any offence.

"Sam you're a distraction, you'll get me killed!"

Bumblebee did not flinch or twitch, but his insides were twisting in the most painful way possible. _I am so sorry Sam. Please forgive me. _Bumblebee could feel his best friend recoil and mouth gape in shock and hurt. But he knew he had to get Sam to leave with Hound and Jack or that measly 6.5% would become a 0.8% chance of survival. With Decepticons enclosed all around them the three Autobots had no chance of defending Sam against a full on onslaught.

Sam shut his mouth and cooperated with Wheeljack's motions. Hound invitingly opened his passenger door as the awkward silence splintered between them, Sam so hesitantly climbing aboard. Wheeljack hopped into the back as Hound shifted his gears into drive.

"You come find me! You hear me!" Sam yelled back at Bumblebee, and this time, the robot inadvertently flinched, but remained quiet as the jeep powered its engine and skidded away across the sands.

Bee knew his cannons would not reach the fighter jet, but he had to give the Decepticon an incentive to target him. The blast hurtled through the air dodging the jet by far, but it was close enough to gain his attention, and as hoped, his fury. Decepticons never took lightly to an attack and they relished in an invitation to a duel. The jet began to circle to initiate an airborne attack at the foolish yellow Autobot.

"Starscream!" Megatron wailed loudly across his comlink. Completely unnecessary the receiver scolded in his head. It was a comlink for primus sakes. He could clearly acknowledge a whisper.

"Yes… my Lord!" A hint of sarcasm. Starscream always liked to poke the bear so to speak, but Megatron seemed to dismiss it.

"Skywarp has reported an insurge at the western boarders. Take reinforcements and destroy them!"

"Yes my Lord!" An obedient reply. Not the slightest inclination of a lie. Starscream thrusted his jets into overdrive heading straight towards the western boarders… alone.

"Foolish Autobot!" Skywarp gritted as he leveled out ready to make a dive towards Bumblebee, his missiles armed and locked.

Bumblebee knew the chances of survival for executing his next move. 15.2%. In any other circumstance he would take the time to employ a different plan. But since he was out of options, he would have to make this one work. Releasing hot air through his vents in a huff, he lowered his battle mask. Game on.

Skywarp began his descent. The sky crackling from the bursts of the fighter jet's engines. Thunder rumbling through a perfectly clear blue sky. Bumblebee lowered into a crouched stance powering up his plasma cannons at his sides. They hummed with destructive intent.

Skywarp intensified his approach diving faster and faster closing in on the yellow Autobot. Bumblebee glared as two missiles released pointing themselves straight for him. Bumblebee reacted lifting his arms and firing two powerful shots into the sky.

The plasma soared upwards heading straight for Skywarp. The Decepticon scoffed before gasping in realisation as they threatened to collide with the missiles. A loud explosion and a ball of fire erupted overhead with Skywarp driving straight into the inferno. The heat shutdown his systems sending the jet into a crash landing swan dive.

Bumblebee's momentary triumphant gleam disappeared faster than it began as he saw a cylinder object reveal itself from the blast cloud. Only one missile had been successfully struck. Bumblebee initiated emergency counter maneuvers to avoid the impact leaping aside in a tremendous bound.

Mid air Bumblebee felt the explosive heat as the missile crashed into the sandy ground. As the blast radiated beside him the fiery force sent him hurtling across the desert. A damaging impact immediately followed by surging pain as his armor collided into the hard ground. A reboot and all his processors screamed of the damage inflicted around his body. It was like being back in Mission City. Bumblebee felt that almost being scrapped in battle was starting to become a dangerous pattern.

His armor steamed and was now littered with new dents and scratches. Pieces were falling away under the wreckage as his mainframe began a scan and a diversion of energy to the body part that needed it.

Bumblebee attempted to return to his feet, the sun glaring overhead and painfully through his battle mask. Almost into a sitting position Bumblebee was caught off guard as a relentless leg circled in front of him smashing into his chest plates. The kick sent him forcefully back into the ground a cringe of pain escaping his vocals.

"Little bug!" A vicious voice cursed as a fist clashed into Bumblebee's side. His systems were alarming, wailing in pure panic. But Bumblebee couldn't retaliate, had taken on too much structural injuries. Another kick was delivered straight into the side of his head, splinters of metal scattering into the air.

A malicious laugh echoing around him, his audio sensors mumbling the sounds. Bumblebee slowly turned his head to look up and see a bipedal Skywarp basking above the scrap heap beneath him. The Decepticon's optics blazed in the satisfaction as they stared mercilessly towards Bumblebee.

Bumblebee relaxed his limbs and retracted his battle mask. If death were to come he would face it bravely. Bumblebee waited for the final blow.

Skyward lunged his hand forward crouching above the yellow Autobot. The Decepticon wrapped his long metal fingers around Bee's neck clenching with all his might. Bringing Bee forward towards his face Skywarp whispered, "Pathetic insect! I will enjoy tearing your spark from its chambers!"

Another villainous laugh, "And then! I will rip out that bypass circuit from your chest and we will obliterate every Autobot on that ship!"

Bumblebee optics froze in horror as Skywarp intensified his tight grip around his neck, drawing his free arm backwards to gather enough strength to burst it through Bee's armor.

**Author's note**

Hi Guys! Long time no fanfiction. My apologies for the delay, but guess what, I have successfully moved house! Hurrah.

Also, please RandR and let me know about your thoughts on this chapter. I'm undecided on the fate of Bumblebee so I thought I'd leave you in a little suspense while I deliberate.

Hope you enjoyed! I love me my action scenes!


	27. Chapter 27 Countdown

**Chapter 27: Countdown**

Megatron leered down at the crippled Autobot spaceship below, a gritted snarl seeping from his mouth. The dark overlord knew well the Ark was protected by an impenetrable force field once the ship onlined its protection protocols, but he wasn't about to withdraw his troops at this moment. He had the Autobots exactly where he wanted them. Helpless and surrounded.

"Lord Megatron, sir!" a voice sounded over his comlink. Thunderwing was stationed at the outer perimeter of the Decepticons position for reconnaissance. The 'con was exceptional at surveillance and sneak attacks… but also the weakest of his unit- so Megatron allocated his skills accordingly.

"Report soldier." Megatron replied in a harsh gritted tone.

"My Lord there are Autobots approaching from the south west quadrant. They are headed straight for the Ark! And Witwicky is with them. Shall I take them out?"

Megatron grinded his teeth, frustration crawling over his face. Composing himself he thoughtfully considered his next commands. His first decision was to destroy the Autobot threat, but now, he was considering an ulterior strategy. That human was with the Autobots? A poor choice for a soldier. Unless… the boy was not there to fight.

"Sir?"

"Stand down." Megatron finally dictated after a lengthy silence.

"Excuse me sir?" Thunderwing uttered in confusion.

Megatron replied grinning evilly to himself, "Let them get to the Ark and shutdown the force field to enter it." Then opening his comlink communications to all the Decepticons, "Concentrate all firepower on the humans! Once our new Autobot arrivals are close hold all attacks and wait for my command." a rain of acknowledgements streaming in.

Spywarp equipped his fist in a fierce clench in preparation of driving the limb straight through Bumblebee's armor. Drawing it backwards gaining enough momentum he smiled villainously at the terrified twitches of the yellow Autobot's optics, blissful fear of the soldiers he killed makes the moment so much more invigorating.

Bumblebee did not look away. For two reasons. Mainly because he wanted to stare into the eyes of his killer bravely, he would not cower on the ground. He had faced tortures far worse than this pitiful 'con could inflict. And secondly, because his systems wouldn't let him anyway. The damages around his body sent his processors into temporary lockdown to reroute resources. So he just watched and waited for the fatal blow.

The fatal blow that would end his life. But that would not come now. Not from this 'con.

Seconds before driving his hand through Bumblebee's chest Skywarp was thrown backwards, a large silver robot pulling him away throwing him into the desert grounds. Bumblebee fell into a heap no longer being lifted by Skywarp's vicious grip.

The sun blazed overhead bouncing off the silver amour of the Autobots savior. Its devilish eyes staring down at a startled but livid Skywarp as he laid on his back recovering from the unexpected hurl.

Before Skywarp could compose himself a hand reached down grasping at the Decepticons neck, another burying itself into his chest. Murderous rage pulling at his chest and Skywarp could only whisper a cry of horror as his spark is crushed inside its own chamber, the life in his optics fading instantly.

Clunking the dead metal against the sand, the silver knight approached the beaten and battered Autobot, a distrustful smirk on his face.

A bewildered expression spread across Bumblebee as Starscream leans his face down towards the beaten 'bot and whispers, "Alright Autobot. If you want to save yourself and your little human you will do well to do as I say."

"We are getting smashed out here!" Epps wailed across to Lennox who was also taking cover behind an army vehicle adjacent to Epps cover. Between the bombardment of jet missiles and the firepower of Decepticons approaching on the ground, both soldiers were still lucky to be unscathed.

Several soldiers took point on their vehicles equipped with machine gun turrets. The bullets rained across the desert and into the sky at any approaching Decepticon. It kept the enemy at a distant, but it didn't prevent the incoming rain of missiles and fire power. The military's strategy- try and dodge and have the Ark absorb the blasts. Once the fighting started, it didn't take long for Lennox to inform the team of their strategy once he noticed the stray ammunition landing into the Ark dissipated on impact. But the more time that passed, the less ammo they had to ward off the enemy and by the looks of things, they didn't have much time.

Squinting his eyes into the distance Epps could now make out a line of dark dots growing in the sky. Simultaneously, Lennox's eyes also focused on the far-away objects. A line of crafts were approaching their position… and fast. Too fast to be human. And there was no sign in the sky of their reinforcements.

"Oh shit." Epps squirmed. Lennox looked his soldier in the eyes, his eyes spilling the thoughts he did not want to speak… _we're fucked. _

Bumblebee's systems had finally recovered sufficiently that he could now hold his own weight enough to sit up straight and look Starscream directly in the face. Bumblebee stared hatefully into the Decepticons optics. He didn't care Starscream's motives for killing Skywarp and sparing his life, for now, Bee would rather die than help this double crossing 'con.

"I'd rather die than help you!" Bumblebee shot across at Starscream. Starscream didn't doubt his words.

"You may be willing to give your own life, but what about Sam's?"

"If you dare touch him I will…"

"Oh I won't be doing anything…" Starscream interrupted, "But I know who will and if you want to save his life you will do something for me." Obvious emphasis on the word _will. _

Bumblebee paused. He needed to know what Starscream knew. It went against every fiber in his body, but for Sam's sake, he was at least willing to hear what the 'con had to say.

"What?" in a slowed pained voice.

"If he reaches the Ark you will tell your human the first thing that ship will fire on will be Megatron."

"What?" shocked.

"You heard me. You will offline that disgrace for a leader and this time make sure he stays buried."

"Why would you want to help us?"

Starscream snickered, "I don't. I am helping myself."

Bumblebee cringed. He hated to help this backstabber, but he had little choice given the circumstances.

"Agreed. Now what about Sam." But before answering Starscream held out his hand. Bumblebee, reluctantly, acknowledged the 'cons meaning and took the silver limb, shaking it forcefully before releasing it in discontent.

"Well!" Bumblebee growled.

"Oh yes." Starscream teased rubbing his chin in patronizing thought. "General Shockwave is aiming down the Ark from the south west quadrant and with his weapons your human won't stand a chance." A snicker, "Once your little band disarms the Ark's force field you will be picking the pieces of your human and the Autobots from all over the desert."

Bumblebee shuddered rerouting all his strength to his limbs forcing his body to stand up.

"How long?" In a fretted yell.

"Oh… I'd say in about… six earth minutes." Bumblebee's optics widen and he instantly transformed into the yellow camero. Putting pedal to the metal the camero's tires tore against the sandy grounds leaving a cloud of sand in its wake. Starscream turned before the sand whipped into his optics and spun around the watch the yellow object blur into the distance.

_5 Minutes 55 Seconds_

"Don't worry Sam, I am coming!" Bumblebee whispered to himself as his speedometer reached its top speed, his tired practically tearing the ground beneath him.

_5 Minutes 49 Seconds_

Sam could not stop shaking, that bile taste in his throat persistently attempting to rise into his mouth. But he swallowed it down and prayed to himself that Bumblebee was alright. What more could he do?

He kept his eyes focused on their destination. Lucky the Autobots had good direction systems or he would think they were lost. They had been driving for ages and still no sign of the Ark, the military, the Decepticons, nothing. Just the foreground of heat, sand and the mirage of water in the distance that just kept growing further and further away as they drove.

Then like it all came out of nowhere. There it was. A huge metal structure creeping into sight, the faint sound of gunfire emerging, getting louder and louder.

"Hound!" Sam yelled leaping forward in his seat, his eyes fixated on their destination.

"I know Sam." Hound replied in a determined voice pushing his engines harder than before. The force of the increase in speed sending Sam forcefully back into his seat.

_5 Minutes 21 Seconds_

"Approaching target, fire at 45 degrees!" A soldier bellowed above to his comrade positioned on the army vehicles turret. James was the scout for his team, bincolas in hand as he crouched on the ground keeping a watch out for any movement.

The machine gun turret lit up in a sea of bullets that pelted out at the approaching object. The object moved like a car against the ground swerving and dodging the incoming fire, but the soldier kept his hands on the trigger, following the green Decepticons' movements until he could land a hit.

Lennox looked over to see what had kept his team's consistent gunfire- wasting precious bullets they did not have. Peering at the incoming object he widened his eyes in realisation yelling up at the soldier, "Stand down soldier! Incoming friendly." The bullets instantly ceased… _Hound _he whispered to himself relishing in the sudden glimmer of hope.

_5 Minutes 3 Seconds_

"What the hell did they shoot at us for!" Wheeljack wailed.

"Relax, they have stopped. They probably didn't know it was us." Hound replied comforting the uneasy 'bot in his cab. Sam was eerily quiet deep in his own thoughts, his palms beginning to sweat under pressure.

"Sam?" Wheeljack uttered placing his hand's on the humans soldier. "You alright?"

"Fine. But doesn't this all seem ridiculously familiar?" Wheeljack just stared at Sam with a confounded expression. "Me rushing to save the Autobots?" Hound wanted to laugh at the irony, but the moment didn't call for such a reaction.

"You are just always in the right place at the right time Sam my friend." A scoff reply by the human as he held tight to the fabric of his seat.

_4 Minute 40 Seconds_

Bumblebee engaged his scanning systems, turning the detectors to full power. He had to hope he was heading in the right direction, which was flailing before him because he knew he was relying on intel from Starscream- the most unreliable source. But he had to hope between given the supposed time limit he had little choice but to just head south west.

Precious seconds passed, and still, nothing. Not a bleep on the scanners. Then like the heavens spoke to him his detectors sounded an alert warning of a nearby object.

_2 Minute 23 Seconds_

"Come on Hound you can do it!" Epps prayed clenching his gun to his chest.

"Hey! He has passengers!" A soldier yelled across as he peered through his binoculars. "Wheeljack, and Witwicky!"

"Sam!" Lennox wailed as he sat up to see for himself. His eyes focusing on the people inside the green jeep. If he learned anything from experience, the sudden appearance of Sam had to be good news. And bad news for the Decepticons. Those bastards would be gunning to take out Sam before he reached them.

"So why have they stopped firing?" Lennox cringed to himself.

"What boss?" Epps asked barely hearing the words of his comrade.

"Why have the Decepticons stopped firing?" Lennox repeated. Epps' face grimaced in bewilderment. Will was right. There had been no incoming fire from the 'cons for at least one and a half minutes. _This can't be good. _

_2 Minutes 15 Seconds_

There he was! The one eyed purple laser with legs stood atop a large boulder, his weapon embedded in his chest aimed unremittingly at an unseen object in the distance. Bumblebee didn't need to guess what the General was ready to release his powerful laser at.

Bee knew the Decepticon was in charge mode. A buzzing sound was emanating from the bastard's chest. He must've needed a recharged from a previous discharge.

The enemy was massive compared to Bumblebee but the camero drove closer, sneaking silently behind the purple robot, his scouting skills serving him well. Transforming with barely a sound, Bumblebee positioned himself behind the Decepticon, out of sight, as he powered his fusion canons.

_0 Minutes 55 Seconds_

"Sam!" Lennox bellowed as he ran from behind the army vehicle, Sam and Wheeljack jumping from the jeep as it transformed into its bipedal mode.

Reaching Sam's side he held his gun in anticipation asking, "What is the plan?"

Looking over at his Autobot companions he answered, "We get inside and wake the others."

Lennox nodded, "I like that plan..." Raising his voice across to his team. "Ok guys cover fire!"

Wheeljack and Hound took point running towards the Ark.

_0 Minutes 15 Seconds_

"Yes!" Megatron lamented in glee as he watched the Autobots engage their pitiful humans and approach the Ark.

"Move into position!" He commanded over his comlink to his army before switching his communications to a single receiver.

"Shockwave, prepare to fire on my command." A message of affirmation received by Megatron as he watched the Autobots come to a standstill in front of the Ark.

_0 Minutes 2 Seconds_

Hound and Wheeljack pressed their hands to their chest plates powering up the control chip inside. An undetectable frequency emitted from their chips and instantly the almost invisible glow that surrounded the Ark fizzle and disappeared.

_0 __Minutes 0 Seconds_

Hound turned his eyes focusing on Sam standing behind him, "Sam take cover inside. Wheeljack work on everyone in the Ark. I'll help out here."

Megatron screamed over his comlink, "Attack!"

Shockwave diverted all systems to fire… a blast striking him straight in the back forcing his laser to discharge off target. His single optic blazed red and he turned around to see a smoking canon aimed at him by a little yellow Autobot giving him a death stare.


	28. Chapter 28 In the End Part 1

**Chapter 28: In the End Part 1**

Megatron's army narrowed in on the defenseless Autobot ship now stripped of its protective shields. A multitude of rockets and missiles launches themselves at the outer hole exploding in a sea of flames and wreckage. Hound, Lennox and his team fired furiously at the onslaught in an attempt to buy Wheeljack enough time to reactivate the rest of the Autobots.

Megatron ordered his troops to advance harder against the human alliance protecting the Ark. When the attack had been ongoing for almost an entire minute Megatron knew something was amiss.

"Dreadwind!" Megatron bellowed at one of his subrogates.

"Yes my lord." The Decepticon replied. Dreadwind was currently position at the eastern side of the Ark and was heading a small team of seekers in their attack.

"Why hasn't Shockwave begun his assault!" Megatron question accusingly.

Dreadwind didn't know how to respond. He wasn't designated a correspondent with General Shockwave, nor had he been involved with the Decepticon's attack strategy.

"I don't know my lord." Dreadwind replied sheepishly.

"Well find out!" Megatron bellowed.

Bumblebee's form had multiple advantages over that of Shockwave. The small Autobot was very agile and very effective at dodging artillery. Yet as physically superior he was than Shockwave, Bumblebee just could not penetrate the large Decepticon's armor with his blades. Only a weapon would be effective. The problem was Shockwave did not ease for a second to allow Bumblebee to discharge a single shot, forcing the small Autobot to continually dodge Shockwave's superior artillery. So Bumblebee kept evading, leaping into the air, sliding across the ground, moving side to side, waiting for Shockwave to make a mistake and expose himself to Bumblebee's weaponry. At least Bee hoped for a mistake because he knew he couldn't dodge the Decepticon forever.

Wheeljack ran deep inside the Ark heading straight for the control room. Sam barely kept on the Autobot's tail, the scientist was quick on his feet. The inside the Ark was a metal wonder of colossal corridors, hallways and rooms. Big enough that a robot like Optimus would fit comfortably.

"This way Sam!" Wheeljack called out to the human falling behind. Whilst Wheeljack was helping with directions, he didn't reduce his pace. He knew time was of the essence so not a second could be spared.

Turning another large corner down a corridor the spaceship opened out to an enormous room scatter with seats and control panels that rose above Sam's head. Shifting his eyes across the room Sam could now see the floors littered with the bodies of the Autobots. All of them. Optimus… Ironhide… Ratchet. All motionless, almost lifeless, and Sam's heart froze as he stared at their vulnerability. He never thought he would ever see these alien warriors as defenseless and weak and it petrified him to look upon them in this state.

"Are they alright?" Sam asked Wheeljack in a shaken voice, the scientist already punching away at one of the control panels. With each press of a button the panel lit up in a vibrant orange and a digital pulsing sound emanated. Concentrating solely on his workstation Wheeljack refrained from answering Sam's question until his eyes flickered through a hologram screen rapidly displaying an array of information in Cybertronian glyphs.

"They are all still functioning." Wheeljack responded. Sam sighed in relief, but Wheeljack did not share the sentiment. "When the ship crashed it sustained extensive damage. The Ark has placed them in stasis to prevent damage to their sparks while it self repairs to optimal efficiency."

"This thing self repairs?" Sam replied stunned and impressed.

Turning Sam Wheeljack's optics glowed bright though the subtle darkness of the room, "Yes. The Ark repairs itself using energon resources. Back on Cybertron the ship was designed when there was ample supply of energon. Now with the energon depleted and no source of refuel, the ship utilises energy from suns, like solar power, to convert it to energon."

Wheeljack continued typing at the control panel as he spoke, "Unfortunately solar power is not as strong as raw energon and it would take years for the ship to convert enough to repair all its systems."

"Well we can't wait that long!" Sam stressed.

"Indeed," Wheeljack affirmed, "So I am overriding the systems protection protocols."

"How long will that take?" Sam asked just as the spaceship quaked, a loud explosion erupting outside.

Wheeljack cringed, "Hopefully not long for all our sakes."

"We can't keep this up!" Lennox yelled across to Epps who was also pinned down from the onslaught of incoming fire. Hound lead the front of the defense firing his missiles at the incoming artillery and Decepticons. So far the team had been successful in preventing the full destructive force of Megatron's army, but their defenses were growing thin. Around them fires and explosions rained, bloodies bodies scattered the sands and it wouldn't be long until they were overrun.

Abruptly the sky filled with the booming noise of jet engines and Lennox cringed gripping himself for a concentrated attack from the enemy. Peering up at over fifteen incoming Jets the surviving soldiers gasped their guns in trepidation. The fear and anxiety of the impending assault suddenly stripped away as the team watched the incoming Jets divert their paths towards the surrounding Decepticon forces, unleashing their missiles and weapons in beautiful unison.

"We have reinforcements!" Epps lamented stimulating the burnt and bloodied soldiers to cheer.

"It's stopped." Sam commented still waiting in anticipation to Wheeljack's typing at his control station. The Autobot simply ignored the comment, not out of rudeness, but out of complete concentration to his task.

Sam wandered over to the deceiving bodies of the Autobots. All in their bipedal form laying motionless on the ground, their optics failing to emit that bright glow which signified the vibrant life shining through their sparks. Unlike a human in a coma, these beings did not breathe and they didn't have a heartbeat. In any other circumstance you would be sure they were all dead.

Running a hand across Optimus' hand that laid adjacent to his body Sam flinched in realisation that the limb was cold. He was so accustomed to the warm touch and the temperature change was disturbing from Optimus' usual heat, a heat that reminded Sam how alive Optimus was disregarding the fact his body was composed of machine and metal. It made Sam shudder looking at Optimus like this, reminding him all too well it wasn't so long ago that the robot was in all respects literally dead. A death he caused.

Jolting Sam from his stupor Wheeljack suddenly shot out in triumphant glee, "Eureka!" the robot sounded like a mad scientist that should be cast in a Frankenstein movies. Sam turned to Wheeljack whose face was glowing with a prideful smile, "If genius had a name it would be Wheeljack!" Sam couldn't help but give the robot a cocked smile. Then just like that the command centre began buzzing with the subtle sounds of energon powering circuits and processors. Swinging his body around Sam watched as the room of lifeless bodies began to move and twitch, optics powering to their vibrant glow, vents compressing, and metal appendages returning to their full functions.

Prowl was the first one to speak up, the rest of the Autobots giving him a cold stare like one does noisy child who was being way too loud in the morning, "What the _slag _happened? Where the _slag_ are we? What the _slag _happened to the ship? Who the _slag _is that ?" that last question ending with Prowl pointing to Sam. Sam didn't know Prowl, never met him before, but he knew the guy would be very… interesting.

Optimus composed himself raising his body to a kneeled position and setting his eyes on Sam standing nearby giving him a half cocked smile, "Sam," Optimus began in the familiar ominous and comforting voice, "You came back for us."

Sam opened his mouth to reply but he was quickly cut off by Wheeljack, "And what about me? This is so typical I…" Wheeljack rant being curtly cut off by Hotrod, "Oh shut up!" Wheeljack just crossed his arms in a pout.

Sam was overwhelmed with relief to see all his friends again. He didn't realise how much losing them had shaken him. But it was no time for divulging in rapture. Realisation slapping his across the face Sam yelled out, "Hey guys. I know you all just woke up but its no time for morning coffee. Megatron has an army outside and his gunning for the Ark." And just when ironic timing couldn't be more perfect the Ark tremored with the impact of something exploding on its exterior.

Opitmus' body sprang to action standing onto its feet and turning determinately to his subordinates, "Wheeljack, see what you can do about getting the ark's guns online, the rest of you are with me."

Wheeljack cringed, "Ah that's a hefty request for…"

"Just try." Optimus responded cutting him off. Wheeljack turned back to his control panel and began vigorously typing away.

Before Optimus could lead his troops out of the control room Sam flashed in remembrance and called out, "Optimus wait!" the robot leader turned to the tiny human's holler, "We lost Bumblebee on our way here. He stayed behind to fight." The pain in Sam's voice shining through.

"Don't worry Sam," Optimus reassured him, "I'll send someone to look for him."

"Let me go with you." Sam implored walking towards the group of Autobots. Optimus held out his hand in refusal, "No Sam it's too dangerous. Bumblebee would want you safe." Optimus' reply halting Sam in his tracks as he watched the Autobots run down the spaceship's corridor and out of sight.

"Come here you insolent little pest!" Shockwave spat furiously still recovering from a stab of Bumblebee's blade. The yellow warrior stood defiant in a crouch, his battle mask lowered over the intense glow of his optics. Bumblebee was just too quick for the oversized Decepticon and he had survived this long on swift and speedy elusions. But the little Autobots luck had just expired. The booming noise of a jet engine was enclosing on his position, Bee was now outnumbered.

"Autobots attack!" Optimus commanded leaping out from the Ark. A horde of robots followed his wake firing their weaponry into the skyline. Lennox and Epps eyed each other in pure stun and relief.

"Bout time!" Epps muttered, "Way to go Sam." Lennox murmured quietly.

Decepticons and Autobots scattered the desert grounds in glorious battle. Windcharger, Ironhide, Ratchet, Sunstreaker, Hound and Optimus took the front, countering the Decepticons attacking from the ground and from the skies. Jolt was a warrior in his own stance, using his electrified whips on the closest enemy he could find. The small Autobots Prowl, Hotrod, Mudflap, Skidz, Chromia and Elita One and the surviving human soldiers implemented a combined attack at their enemy combining their fire power against the larger Decepticon seeker in range of their weapons. It was now an even fight.

Thrown into the heat of battle Optimus did not forget his promise to Sam. Sending out a message to Sunstreaker, the fastest Autobot they have, "Sunstreaker, sweep the grounds for Bumblebee."

Sunstreaker cringed replying over his communications link to his leader across the battle grounds, "Optimus, we have our hands full here!"

"Soldier you have your orders." Optimus responded curtly. With a groan Sunstreaker transformed a red Lamborghini Countach and took off out of the battle grounds into the desert.

"This is unworkable." Wheeljack spat, the scientist refraining from saying impossible. Nothing was impossible in science. But even now he would be willing to make an exception.

Sam stood beside the silver Autobot eyeing his work but fuming at feeling so helpless. Bumblebee was in trouble, NEST and the Autobots were fighting for their lives, and here he was, inside the Ark taking cover.

Sam did not respond to Wheeljack's frustration just waited for the Autobot to continue his rant, "We drained the ships entire energy resources deactivating the spark stasis," and here it was, "I am not a miracle worker! I am a scientist."

"And now you will be scrap!" Wheeljack and Sam swung their startled bodies around to the snarling voice behind them. A dark form walked into view from a side corridor.

"Megatron!" Wheeljack hissed. "Sam run!" Wheeljack and Sam took off in a sprint, the heavy footsteps of the Decepticon leader thudding behind them.

Wheeljack was a small Autobot and knew his weaknesses, being able to outrun Megatron was definitely one of them. Grabbing Sam at the elbow he pulled the human to a corridor of the ship they had no ventured before.

"What are you doing, the exit is that way!" Sam yelled, Megatron's footsteps are close and deafening, each pound of his feet ratting the surrounding metal walls.

"We wont make it. We gotta lose him." Wheeljack replied.

Zipping through corners, corridors and random rooms Wheeljack lead sam through the spaceship in hopes of losing Megatron, the large form of the Decepticon working to their advantage as the small Autobot and human could weave past corners fast and swift. Making a bold move Wheeljack turned a sharp corner spying an adjacent room and before Megatron could make the turn Wheeljack whispered to Sam, "wait for me" and heaved the boy inside the room, the human flailing into the air and landing roughly on his side against the metal floor. Sam looked up to see Megatron speed past the room after Wheeljack.

"Dreadwind to Megatron, come in Megatron." This was the third time Dreadwind tried contacting his leader, and the third time his comm. messages went unanswered. Rapidly approaching Shockwave's last known location Dreadwind discovered the reason the general had been tardy on his attack against the Ark, he had been distracted.

Bumblebee ducked as Shockwave swung his large metal arms for the Autobot's head. The fierce swing of the con left the general's back exposed, finally, an opening for Bumblebee. Extending his battle blade Bumblebee lunged at Shockwave's exposed side plunging his weapon deep its side, twisting it, and ripping it out viciously. Shockwave wailed in agony swinging his arm back and connecting it with Bumblebee who fell from the impact, initiated a cat roll, and was back on his feet to witness the now limp and damaged Shockwave glaring at him.

"You will pay for that you little insect!" Shockwave spat. Bumblebee glowered at Shockwave giving him an expression of _bring it on._ But to the 'bots dismay his momentary advantage would be short lived. His scanners alarmed alerting him to the presence of an approaching aircraft, the signatures of the craft indicating it was a Decepticon. _Excellent _Bumblebee exclaimed in his head, _now I am out numbered. _

Wheeljack ran as fast as his little robotic legs could carry him, the loud thuds of Megatron's feet were still hot on his tail. As hard as he tried, he could not lose the huge tin can. He needed backup. "Wheeljack to Autobots, urgent situation, Megatron is onboard the Ark, he is pursuing me and I cannot shake him. Need assistance." At that message Optimus' optics instantly flicker. Uttering viciously beneath his breath Optimus breathed, "Megatron" and immediately ran towards the Ark. Reaching the front entrance of the Ark Optimus was seconds from entering the ship before the doors slammed shut. Opitmus bellowed banging his hands against the door, "No!" snickering inside the Ark at the door's control panel Punch jumps down from the controls after successfully wiring the door preventing any Autobot from entering.

"Wheeljack, the front entrance has malfunctioned, we cannot enter the Ark." Wheeljack's body was starting to run low on energy and endurance to keep evading Megatron, and Optimus' comm. response was like someone informing you that you were in a high speed car with no brakes. It was then Wheeljack through running across random corridors spotted how the Decepticon had entered the Ark. A large gaping hole now occupied the side of the Ark at the medical station. That was his way out. Remembering where he had dropped off Sam, almost on the other side of the ship, Wheeljack gripped building up all the energy he could muster and transformed keeping the moment of his sprint. The one bipedal robot was now a high powered silver Hayabusa Motorbike that roared its engines and sped through the Ark in a blurr.

Wheeljack's alternate mode was fast, but it drained a lot of Wheeljack's energy and at an exponential rate. Another disadvantage was the bike's engine was extremely loud. But Wheeljack was no longer attempting to out run Megatron by being sneaky; he needed to outrun Megatron to Sam then to the hole in the Ark and if he was lucky the Decepticon would not clue in on his plan.

Dreadwind approached general Shockwave taking an attack position behind the yellow Autobot the general had engaged. Firing his missiles Bumblebee barely dodged the powerful explosions as they rained around him. concentrating on the new cons' attack shockwave was able to take advantage of Bumblebee distraction and land a powerful kick against his chest. The kick sent Bumblebee metres into the air landing roughly against the desert grounds. Quick to advance on Bumblebee as he laid damaged and beaten Dreadwind rose his missiles over the yellow Autobot and prepared to fire.

"Stop." Shockwave commanded seconds before Dreadwind initiated the final strike.

"What?" Dreadwind replied in aggressive confusion.

"Hold him." Shockwave commanded. Dreadwind did not question his commanding officer, taking point behind Bumblebee and pinning his down on the ground. Shockwave smiled malevolently. "I want him to watch as I destroy everything he cares about."

Twisting his arms around Bumblebee's neck and torso Dreadwind chocked the Autobot as he held his head and made him watch. Shockwave powered the large cannon in his chest, the weapons pulsating and in seconds a stream of energy burst from the cannon with a terrific explosion, flew through the air, and disappeared across the desert.

"What the hell is that?" Lennox grimaced. In synchronism everyone before the Ark, Autobot, Decepticon and human alike caught the sight of a bright flash erupting in the distance, all realising in shock that the blast was growing and heading straight for them.

Screams erupted across the battleground, cybertronian and human, "Run!" not seconds after the continuous stream of energy flew through the battle and collided into the Ark. The blast exploded on impact, a bright flash blinding everyone around it as they all ran to flee the blast radius. The front of the Ark exploded in fiery fury, blue and red flames bursting engulfing the ship as the blast of energy continued to stream unremittingly. The shockwave sent soldiers to their knees as they crawled back to their feet and continued to run as far away as they could. With each passing second the blast consumed more and more of the Ark spreading explosions like a ripple in water.

Decepticons once engaged in battle took to retreating to the skies and across the desert grounds.

Reaching a distance far enough the explosions were no longer forcing him onto his knees Optimus turned to his once majestic spaceship, now ablaze in an inferno. Realisation of what was happening in front of him Optimus screamed, agony streaming from his vocals, "Sam!" His spark clenching inside his chest Optimus watched as a the stream of energy raged until nothing but destruction laid before him and unending inferno engulfing the Ark in a torrent of flames and finally the stream of energy dissipated and disappeared.

Optimus looked around at his team. The scene was a haze of death and despair. Barely any humans alive, most laid burned and dead across the desert battle ground amongst pieces of their Decepticon foes. Skidz wailed in agony holding his motionless brother Mudflap to his chest. Prowl held tight onto his left arm which had been separated from its socket, wires sparking from the connections. Chromia's body in pieces on the ground, lifeless, cold. Each soldier bearing new damage and wounds. All the death and misery around him, clawing at Optimus' spark, and the enduring despair of watching the Ark destroyed before him knowing Sam was onboard, by his orders, by his choice… his fault.

_**Author's note:**_

_Sorry for the delay in updating. _

_I've decided this will be the second last chapter of this story. I have renamed the story as I have written in a new ending. The last chapter will be up soon. If you enjoyed this chapter please __review, __it is always much appreciated. _


End file.
